<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto Uzumaki the golden Godaime Hokage by MyOpCharecter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223220">Naruto Uzumaki the golden Godaime Hokage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOpCharecter/pseuds/MyOpCharecter'>MyOpCharecter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Narutos, Bottom Nara Shikamaru, Falling In Love, Fights, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Godaime Naruto, M/M, Overpowered Uzumaki Naruto, Politics, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sexual Content, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Village problems, but later, smart Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOpCharecter/pseuds/MyOpCharecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto, after a near death experience at the age of five was about to release the Kyuubi. He was about to take the seal down, when his parents showed up. They originally planned to help him fight the Kyuubi with their chakra, but when they heard how the Village treated him, they changed their mind and used their chakra to give him their knowledge and experience. </p><p>How will Konoha react to a boy with the mind of two S-class Shinobi.</p><p>I’m using the canon as guidelines but will change some Fakts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiruzen Sarutobi looked over the council room and could practically feel the headache coming. A week ago Kumogakure tried to kidnap the Hyuga clan heir, Hinata Hyuga, the clan head, Hiashi Hyuga saved her by killing the enemy. Kumo then denied all accusations of kidnapping and demanded the body of Hiashi for the death of their Ninja, since the ninja was in Konoha for a peace conference. </p><p>Not willing to risk a new war, Hizashi Hyuga, the clan heads twin brother decided to take his place as Kumo couldn’t tell the difference. It also saved the clan secrets, since he had the cursed seal: Caged Bird. It seals the Byakugan open death.</p><p>It was yesterday that the clan heads brother body was taken back to Kumo and now they wanted to discuss how to react, they couldn’t just let this slide since it would motivate others to follow this example. But they couldn’t attack either, as they don’t have a chance of winning without the fear that other villages could use their weakened state to attack.</p><p>“we should send a small team to assassinate the Raikage“ one of the civilian member said. The Shinobi site wanted to roll their eyes on the suggestion. They couldn’t reply thought as the door to the council room opened. </p><p>Coming in was a boy around the age of 8. He had spiky blond hair and azure blue eyes. He wore black ANBU pants and Shinobi sandals. He had a long sleeved black t-shirt, above it he wore a complete golden coat with the red spiral on the back.</p><p>They all knew who this was, it was their Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki. They watched as the small boy walked to the table and took an open seat. They couldn’t react as they all thought the same, the fourth has come back to them. </p><p>“Sorry for being late“ that snapped them all out of their thoughts.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE DEMON“ a civilian shouted. They were surprised as Naruto didn’t even flinch.</p><p>“you don’t have to shout you know, this room isn’t that big that you need to rise your voice“ Naruto calmly said and some clan heads sniggered at his remark. </p><p>The civilian turned red from embarrassment “ANBU take this demon out of the room“ but the Hokage merely rise his hand and nobody came. He sighed as his headache was getting bigger. </p><p>“Naruto may I ask what you are doing here“ He tried to ask patiently.</p><p>“Well this meeting is about our reaction to Kumo and as the Uzumaki clan head it is in my right to have a say in the matter“ the Shinobi site were shocked that a child this young know of their situation and that he also had found out about his clan.</p><p>“Uzumaki, never heard of them“ a civilian said.</p><p>“well it was a fairly powerful clan, they were destroyed in Second World War with the combined power of Kumo and Iwa. Konoha was their allay to this time but couldn‘t reach them fast enough to help, that’s the reason why Konoha Shinobi still have the red spiral on their uniforms. It‘s to honor the alliance they once had“ again shock this much knowledge for a 8 year old. </p><p>“So let us discuss how we should react“ Naruto started but was interrupted as Fugaku, the Uchiha clan head, slammed his fist on the table. </p><p>“You brat shut up and leave this room, so that we adults can talk“ he said activating his Sharingan. What next came shocked them as he boy didn‘t react at all. They were staring at each other before Naruto sighed.</p><p>“are you saying that you want to deny me, my rightful seat in this council“ Naruto asked them all. Most of the people nodded. The Hokage was still processing that Naruto was like a complete other person, gone was the happy boy with the orange jumpsuit. There sitting was a serious and knowledgeable boy, but sadly it was just that a boy.</p><p>“Naruto you are to young and unexperienced to have a seat“ the Hokage said. </p><p>“I see. I really didn’t wanted to use this, but you left me no choice“ all Shinobi in the room jumped from their seats in a defensive position, as Naruto flow through about a hundred hand signs and released a massive amount of chakra. </p><p>“What did you do boy“ Danzo demanded as he had never seen a Jutsu that needed this amount of hand signs. </p><p>“You will find out in about a minute, but I will give you a chance to figure it out before. You all know that the clans in Konoha have two rolls. One is Military power and the second is economical. The Nara clan for one provide us with medical herbs. The Akimichi clan have their restaurants and the Uchiha with the police force. What do you think could the Uzumaki clan provide the village with“ Naruto asked calmly.</p><p>They all thought about what the dead Uzumaki clan could do. They didn’t know much about the clan and had no idea what they did. Shikaku was the first one to notice. </p><p>“No, no, no, no, how troublesome. You can’t be serious Naruto-kun“ Shikaku said with a look of horror, that gave the other council members a slide fear. They wanted to know what it was, when the door flow open with a pale Shinobi. </p><p>“Hokage-Sama the village barrier is slowly fading“ now this made them all pale. The barrier was the most important defense system they had against outside enemies. The village was way to big without it, they would lose half of their military force just to guard the borders. </p><p>The next action didn’t even had to be voiced out, as Shikaku used his shadow Controlling Jutsu to bind Naruto and Inoichi, the Yamanaka clan head, used his mind transferring Jutsu. For a second they thought it worked since Naruto didn‘t react at all, but a second later a massive wave of chakra exploded out of Naruto sending most of them flying backwards. </p><p>“Now this is disappointing, not only are you denying me my rightful seat but now your also attacking me“ Naruto said as calmly as before. </p><p>“We wouldn’t have if you didn’t endangered the village, but you put us in this situation brat“ Fugaku said.</p><p>“now, now, I just did what everyone of your clans would have done if the council denied them their rightful place. The question is, are you desperate enough to deny me that you would lose your biggest security system“ Naruto asked. No one know how to respond to a threat like that. They were outplayed by a child and it didn't sit well with them, but they couldn't do anything for the time being. </p><p>“Thought so, now that I have clan head status, how are going to react to Kumo“ Naruto asked calmly as he took his seat again. All the clan heads looked at their Hokage to decide if this was okay or not. Letting a child to have a vote in the village future was dangerous, when Danzo or the other elders managed to manipulate him. </p><p>“Seeing that we didn’t have the power for a world war and that Hizashi has the Caged Bird seal it would be best to do nothing“ Shibi Aburame said, surprising them all as he normally didn’t speak at all. </p><p>“True but it will also give them opportunity to study the seal, it will also give other countries the impression that we are to weak to protect our own clan heads“ Naruto said.</p><p>“The later may be true and it could be possible dangerous for us, but I don’t see how the seal is that important thought“ Tsume, Inuzuka clan head, said. </p><p>“Well as a seal master it took me only one look to see a massive flaw in it“ Naruto stated and got so many funny faces that he couldn’t help snort at them. </p><p>“What?, did you thought that I would come in here without the skills to back me up?“ he asked and again silence. </p><p>“Fine then what is it?“ The Hokage finally asked, getting out of his shock.</p><p>“easy, the seal works open death sealing the Byakugan away. Now if they study the seal then they will come to the same conclusion as me, which is that you could just take it before killing the holder. That would lead to a massiv Hyuga hunt as now even the branch members are not save anymore. This would of course would lead to another war“ </p><p>They were all god smacked, this was bad and it was even worse that they didn’t even know about this threat up until now.</p><p>That a 8 year old boy was pointing it out to them didn't help their pride. They were shinobi for many years now, the elite in the village. Meant to lead and protect them, but it seemed that they had failed.</p><p>"we should send a team to get the body immediately" Inoichi said with urgent but calm tone. </p><p>"this is dangerous, what if they notice the infiltration team. It could give them even more Intel on our village, as they would had to be high level jonin for this mission" Shikaku said with a frown. </p><p>"there is also the possibility that they won't notice the flaw in the seal, as you all didn't notice it as well" a civillian said.</p><p>The Clan heads were a little insulted by the comment, but couldn't comment back as it was true. </p><p>"wouldn't be the safest option for the kid to make a new seal?" a civillian asked, shocking them all again. They were losing their touch if a civilian can come to the best option before them. </p><p>"this seams like the best option. Then it's decided Naruto will create new seals for--" the Hokage said but was cut by Naruto. </p><p>"no" he simply said. They were all shocking for a second before hell broke lose.</p><p>"brat you better--" </p><p>"follow the Hokages orders you child" </p><p>"demon brat you better" </p><p>They were cut off as a golden light appeared from Naruto pinning the civilian against the wall. The shinobi couldn’t help but stare at the golden substance as it screamed chakra into your face. Even the once with weak sensor abilities could feel that it was filled with it. </p><p>"Call me brat, Child or demon again and I will make sure that you can’t talk again. I’m a clan head now, if you insult me the punishment will be death“ Naruto said in a dangerous tone. Seconds later the substance moved back to Naruto surrounding him. <br/><br/></p><p>"Now as to why, let’s just say that I hold a grudge against 90% of this village and don't feel like doing them a favor" Naruto said making them gap again. This was ridiculous as the boy was fairly powerful, but said boy was not attracted to the village making him a high flight risk. They couldn’t let this happen as the boy was already a seal master at the age of 8, they couldn’t even imagine how powerful he might become. <br/><br/></p><p>"What are you talking about Naruto-kun" The Hokage asked in a grandfatherly tone.</p><p>"cut the crap old man, we all knew that someone doesn’t become Hokage with such an attribute. Also stop calling me Naruto we are not close, so we will stick with Namikaze-san for all of you“ he said getting small gasps from around him, but just continued.</p><p>"in my 8 years of life, I have been beaten near death 16 times and almost assassinated 11 times. Two of this attempts were made by Hyugas, so why should I help them?" Naruto asked a deadly silent room. The boy knew that he was the son of the fourth Hokage a S class secret and they had no argument as to why he should even lift a finger for them.</p><p>"Naru-Namikaze-san how did you obtain this informations“ Hiruzen asked.</p><p>"oh please, when I came in the first think you probably thought is that Minato had somehow time traveled. I mean I look almost perfectly like him. The better question is how the son of a hero had to live from nothing when I know that my dad was filthy rich. How come that all villagers hate me saving their fucking lives each fucking day. How come that I’m at the academy for two years now and the teachers didn’t even bother to teach me how read and write. Anyway I won’t destroy this village since there were some kind people. The question stands thought, how come that the council fucked up this much and with that endanger the jinchuurikis loyalty to the village?"</p><p>Dead silence, as of most of them looked away in shame and guilt. Others were trying to come up with an answer that wouldn’t let them look like idiots. <br/><br/></p><p>"Not answering huh, fine then I will leave this village. Do not worry as I will set the barrier up again and won’t attack out of revenge or something like this“ Naruto said.</p><p>"I’m so sorry for the pain you felt up until now, but“ the Hokage couldn’t finish as Naruto interrupted him.</p><p>“but you can’t let me leave, I know. I know that the Bijuu is a important weapon for the village in case a war breaks lose, I’m not dumb old man. But let’s be honest I don’t like this village and that for a good reason, but I also won’t destroy it. It would be disrespectful to my parents and all people who sacrificed their life’s for it, but my decision to help this village will be decided by my next question“</p><p>“what do you want to know?“ the Hokage asked, but Naruto ignored him as he looked at Shikaku and Shibi.</p><p>“I would like to know why you two helped me when you thought nobody was looking. The money and food you left by my door, why?“ </p><p>"we Aburame know how it is to be judged for something that lives inside us. We also know that it doesn’t define who we are, what kind of person you are. That’s why I helped you." Shibi said.</p><p>"I know all the time that you were the son of the fourth, the son of my friend, just like you said earlier you two looked almost exactly the same. Minato was a good friend of mine and I want to be able to look into his eyes the day I die, so I did everything I could without breaking the law" Shikaku said.</p><p>"Thanks you two, you did more then enough. I’m willing to help, I can not only solve our problem with Kumo but I can also turn it in our favor. If I solve this then I can guarantee you that other village‘s wont even think about attacking us. Our economy will rise since more missions will be send to Konohagakure, but my help comes with conditions“ Naruto said calmly as looked at the others.</p><p>They all tried to find out a way to not only solve the problem for a possible war, but also turn it in their favor. The only solution they could think of would be a monstrous demonstration of strength, but they didn’t have anyone that could do something like this. </p><p>“What kind of conditions are we talking about?“ the Hyuga clan head asked. </p><p>“I want my heritage released as the son of the fourth and my status as Jinchuuriki. I want the 11 people executed that tried to kill me. I also want that you explain to the civilian how sealing works, so that even the dumbest one can tell the difference between a Kunai and a Scroll. Furthermore I want the same rights as the Sannin to come and go how I please. If you accept this conditions I will help you out and come back in two years to check on the village.“ Naruto stated. Most of the Shinobi site considered it. The civilian site wasn’t to happy but kept quiet as they know not to anger the boy even more right now. </p><p>"what happens when we don’t accept this conditions?" the Uchiha asked.</p><p>"nothing, I will even put the barrier up again, as long as I have my position as clan head" they were all relieved.</p><p>“but I won’t help you with this problem and if the villagers didn’t change ...... let’s just say that everyone’s patience has a limit“ they all knew what that meant, the villagers wouldn’t change and that could lead to a very powerful Shinobi running amok. </p><p>"I think it’s best to agree with his demands, they are reasonable and he will stay royal to Konohagakure. It’s the least we can do after he suffered so much because of our ignorance“ they were all shunned as the civilian, the head of the biggest Shinobi company said that. <br/><br/></p><p>“Thanks, thought don’t think that I haven’t seen through you. Siding with me will bring your company in a much better position should I ever get even more political power. Thought I must congratulate you for your quick decision making for the better of your organization” Naruto said thoughtful, again they were shocked the kid was scary. He wasn’t just powerful, but also pretty smart to see this through so quickly. <br/><br/></p><p>“I will accept your conditions Namikaze-san” the Hokage said interrupting them all.</p><p>”perfect, I will immediately leave and handle Kumogakure, we see us in two years then.” And with that Naruto was out, the Shinobi were starring at each other to see if someone of them had any clue on the boy but it didn’t seem so. <br/><br/></p><p>All their heads shot to the door as a monstrous amount of chakra was set free. It was so large and dense that they doubted that entire village had this much chakra. They all went out to see Naruto standing on a huge wolf, it was made out of his golden substance. They watched as the wolf took off through the air, the massive wolf was getting smaller and smaller as he and Naruto got higher. <br/><br/>They all had to shut their eyes as they entire sky was suddenly filled with the golden glowing substance. Their eyes adjusted slowly and they saw countless numbers of wolfs formed out of the gold. It was breathtaking to watch as all wolfs started to run to Kumo’s direction. <br/><br/></p><p>“Now we at least know how he wants to handle Kumo” Shikaku said as he closed the Hokages jaw. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto coming back to the village for a few days.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two years since Naruto had left the village and he had to say that he loved his life outside. No pain or fear and mostly no dumb villagers. He was on his way back to the village as he had promised. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was already two years and he couldn’t really believe it, sure he had grown a bit more then normal people would think, thanks to a new seal. But he was still small, he looked liked like 12 instead of 10, but still a child.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He looked at the bingo book again as a smile came up. It was the bingo book of Kumo and he was still on the front page. He really liked the picture of him, it was made before he even reached the Kumo. He was standing on top of his golden wolf looking down on them from the sky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aka: Konoha’s Golden Kage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rank: SS </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Known Relations: Son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nature affinities: water (unconfirmed)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Known Jutsu: He can control a golden glowing substance, nothing more is confirmed </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He is a Jinchuuriki </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Orders: Don’t attack, he won’t attack you without provocation</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He smiled reading this, they had given him the double S rank. Something he was pretty proud of, since even Itachi didn’t got it and the man killed the entire Uchiha clan. They had also minimal to no information about him, sure he didn’t had that much of Jutsu’s in his arsenal, but they didn’t even figure out that the golden substance was just water mixed with his, Kyubi’s and natural chakra.</p><p>He could perfectly remember how he got his power and knowledge. He was 5 years old and again almost killed, but this time the villagers were even more cruel then before. This resulted in him wanting to rib off the seal, he was about to do that, letting the Kyubi free. He was stopped thought, his parents had sealed chakra into the seal for the day he needed help to tame the Bijuu.</p><p>What they saw shocked them as they didn’t see a young man, but a child bordering to the line of death. Naruto told them how his life was and they were furious and disappointed. They let him swear to never harm the village, but they said that he was free to go and leave the village behind. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minato then used the chakra they had stored to fight the Kyubi to transfer their knowledge and experience to Naruto. It wasn’t long after that, that Naruto started to make plans to change his life. He knew that he couldn’t use the Hiraishin no Jutsu as good as Minato, so he created his own seal. Something unique to him, something only a Jinchuuriki and seal master could archive.</p><p>The seal was simple, it absorbed and stored things away. The only difference is that this seal is bottomless, so he started storing water into it. He had to be careful that other ninjas didn’t see him, but he soon found out that he pretty much out classed them all with the knowledge of his parents.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He made a deal with the Kyubi to get his chakra, he would take so much a day as the beast could regenerate and he would redecorate his mind so that wasn’t a sewer. Now his Mindscape was a endless grass land and the Kyubi could move around how he wanted, but it still was a prison. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With the Bijuu chakra, he mixed it with his own and natural chakra to get the golden glow. Mixing this with the water he absorbed and he got the perfect defense. Nothing could penetrate this water if it doesn’t had more chakra then him and that was pretty hard to get, since he never lost anything. The only time he needed chakra was to unseal and reseal the water from his seal, but that was minimal and he was adding chakra on daily basis meaning that his chakra level was equal to two entire villages right now.</p><p>Naruto looked up when the wolf he was riding stopped. Looking at the massiv gate , he realized that he finally reached his destination. The two Chunin guards looked shaken as the giant wolf looked down on them. Naruto jumped down and reformed the wolf in two smaller sized ones. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Chunin of course knew who he was, they doubted that there was a ninja in this village or any other that hadn’t heard of the young boy with the strength of a Kage if not more. <br/>
<br/>
The two checked if he wasn’t under some kind of Henge Jutsu or a Genjutsu. <br/>
"It’s nice to have you back Namikaze-san“ they said bowing.</p><p>Naruto knowledges them with a short nod as he walked in. The village hadn’t changed that much in the two years he had left, thought the stares now were more curious than hateful. Mostly thought because of the two golden wolfs that accompanied him, he was slowly getting uncomfortable with the attention he got. Sure he was used to staring but that was just small groups of ninjas and they know how to be discrete.</p><p>Thought getting stares from even civilian made him nervous. Being famous in the ninja world was acceptable, as they were always small groups with mostly four people at most and he had avoided the big villages the last two years. <br/>
<br/>
He decided that he saw enough and jumped onto one of his wolfs and road straight to the Hokage office through the air. He jumped from his wolf through the window, sealing the water away in mid air. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Hokage didn’t even look at him as finished his paperwork.</p><p>“Jiraya how many times did I tell you use the do——" he couldn’t finish as his gaze fell on the boys form. <br/>
<br/>
"Naruto you are back" the old Hokage exclaimed with a happy tone. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It seems so old man, but I want stay long. I still haven’t seen all of the world" Naruto said and the old man sighed. How come that all the powerful shinobi they had left the village, is this place this bad to stay here?</p><p>"how long will you stay?“ he asked with a long suffocating sigh.</p><p>“a week maybe two but we can talk over something like this later. Tell me how is the village doing, I heard about the Uchiha massacre" </p><p>"even thought the massacre took a good part of our military force it still runs, we are lucky that the Uchiha didn’t do much mission outside and instead took their job as police force more seriously."</p><p>"I see, that is good too hear and the crime rate has it increased?" Naruto asked calmly as he took the tea the secretary had brought. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It has increased, but it is still tolerable. Were are lucky that other villages are still afraid of your power or they could have attacked already" the Hokage said with a meaningful look.</p><p>"don’t look at me like that old man, I will not use so much power again. My body isn’t able to control so much power yet, last time I needed a month to recover and my power is still growing. Maybe in a year or two I will be able handle this amount of chakra without backlash, for the time being you have two work with my reputation alone." Naruto explained as he finished his tea. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The old man was about to ask something when someone knocked and came in at the same time.</p><p>"Hokage-Sama there are some differences we need to talk about, I need more money in my Jonin ——" he said but stopped as he saw the other person in the room.</p><p>"Shikaku" Naruto said with a nod. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ah, has it already been two years, it’s nice to see you well Namikaze-San" Shikaku said with a smile on his face. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You don’t have to be so formal with me Shikaku, you after all saved my life a few times"</p><p>"if you say so, do you have a place to stay. If not, you are always welcome in the Nara compound. Why don’t you come for dinner, my wife always wanted to know you and I wanted to introduce you to my son"</p><p>"sure, he is my age after all, I will most likely work with him in a few years" Naruto said.</p><p>"that was the thing I wanted to ask you Naruto" the Hokage interrupted.</p><p>"it would be good for you to show your face to the next generation. The ninjas present two years ago know you, but our future generation has no idea who you are or what you stand for." The old man said.</p><p>"if the Hokage ask me to. I will visit the academy for a day or two" he said to Hiruzen, who sighed relieved. It was hard to order someone around who was as strong if not stronger then you. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"If you don’t mind Shikaku, I would like to speak with the Hokage in private. We can catch up at dinner" Naruto said and Shikaku didn’t even say anything as moved out. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"As I was saying, you will have to work with my reputation for now old man. I’m already speeding up my growing, but it still will be a year or two until I can unleash this kind of power without a backlash." Naruto explained.</p><p>"I see, how long will you be gone again?" Hiruzen asked.</p><p>"don’t know yet a year or two again who knows, but this time I will be doing missions for the village. I’m after all a shinobi and can’t leave my responsibilities behind forever. I will also leave this scroll" Naruto said handing a small scroll to the Hokage "it sends a signal, burn it and I will immediately come back“</p><p>the Hokage was relieved that Naruto was willing to help them this much, even thought that their past actions weren’t that 'kind' for Naruto. The scroll also helped as they had the option to call him back at any time.</p><p>Their conversation lasted for 3 hours speaking about things like politics and economy, but also about the villages security.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was already 7 when Naruto finally knocked at the main house of the Nara compound. He waited for a minute until the door was opened by a bored looking boy. He seemed to be the same age as Naruto and was a total copy of Shikaku.</p><p>"who are you" that made him realize that he was staring at the boy.</p><p>"I’m Naruto, your father invited me for dinner" </p><p>"how troublesome, come in" the boy moved aside and he took his sandals off. The house wasn’t that big, it was old fashion but noble. He followed the boy until they reached the back yard.</p><p>"my dad isn’t home yet, but he told me that you would come and that I should talk to you. Never seen the old man talk so respectful over someone before, so who are you?" The boy asked with a suspicious gaze.</p><p>Naruto just shrugged as he laid down on the grass to watch the sky "I’m Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but shouldn’t you give me your name chibi Shikaku"</p><p>"I’m Shikamaru and I’m not small, you are just a head taller then me. If I reach your age we would probably be the same height" Shikamaru said with a small pout.</p><p>"probably not, because if I have understand the information correctly then we are the same age" now the other boy was miffed, how come that someone his age was already this tall. Outside he was pretty decent in hiding his thought with his lazy and bored expression, but inside he was pouting. He looked at Naruto lying there, looking up the sky. Was he cloud watching like he did or was he just ignoring him. After some time he decided to just lay down and watch the clouds.</p><p>It didn’t even take 10 minutes until he broke under his curiosity. "So why are you here?"</p><p>Naruto didn’t respond as he thought about an answer. Thought there isn’t really a logical reason behind his visit. "I'm not sure myself, you could say that your dad and me are kinda friends. I won’t stay long in the village and we want to use the time to catch up"</p><p>"so are you genius or something like that, I don’t see my father befriend you otherwise"</p><p>"nah, I’m smart sure, but I don’t think I’m smart enough to match myself against a Nara" Naruto replied with a calm tone.</p><p>"why don’t we test that theory in a match of shogi, there aren’t much clouds to watch right now anyway“</p><p>"sure, but for the future, I’m watching the sky and not just the clouds" Shikamaru thought about what else there was to watch, but realized that other people also didn’t understand why he watched the clouds. Each person finds their beauty in their own things. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No genius my ass, you wiped the floor with me" Shikamaru said with a glare. How on earth could he lose so tiredly. This guy was playing way to aggressive, but still had a decent defense.</p><p>"experience and intelligence are two complete different things. I beat you because you are lacking game experience. If you would play more then you would have seen my strategy. Nevertheless you play pretty good, your father is probably pretty proud of you" Naruto said and Shikamaru blushed a little.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Troublesome" he murmured out.</p><p>"I must agree with Naruto, you did pretty good" said the voice of Shikaku from the left corner.</p><p>"Troublesome, why didn’t you come out before. He is your friend" Shikamaru said with small glare, as was still salty over his loss.</p><p>"Stop sulking, it doesn’t suit a man" Shikaku said as slapped Shikamaru on the back, sending him to the ground. Naruto snickered a little as Shikamaru swiped the dirt from his face, glaring at his dad.</p><p>"My wife should be done making dinner and is probably already waiting for us" Shikaku continued without noticing the glare he got.</p><p>The dining room was small, but had a warm atmosphere. Shikaku's wife, Yoshino Nara, was a beautiful woman in her mid thirties, with brown hair. Thought she seemed a bit angry.</p><p>"Shikaku why the hell are you so late, dinner is already getting cold" she said, hitting him on the head. That of course got a small snicker from Shikamaru, that is until she looked at him.</p><p>"troublesome. I was by the academy to sort things out with Naruto's stay there" Shikaku answered nursing his head.</p><p>"So he will be my classmate or something?" Shikamaru asked, but gulped when he saw the smirk on his fathers face. His father was a man that never showed his victory until the very end. Seeing it now meant something troublesome was going to happen. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Not entirely correct, I spoke with Iruka-San. He and I agreed that Naruto will teach your class for a week" Shikamaru could hear Naruto choke on his food besides him. Thought he wasn’t much better as he had spilled his water over he table.</p><p>"I’m sorry what?" Naruto lamely asked.</p><p>"you heard me. You are the strongest shinobi we have in this village, a seal master on top. It would be a waste to not use such resources" Shikamaru was gaping like a fish. This boy was the strongest shinobi? How on earth could someone as young as him reach the strength to compete with the top Jonin of the village. But what interested him even more was the way his father was sitting, to people outside of the family it would seem relaxed. Thought he could see how his father was forcing his body to relax and it seemed Naruto also saw it.</p><p>"that are pretty logical reasons" Shikaku let a breath of relieve wash out of him "thought is that all the reasons for my position, Shikaku?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru could see how his father paled a bit.</p><p>"of course, we wanted you to bond with your generation, but you are too advanced. So we compromised at teaching" his father was looking paler with each passing second.</p><p>"let us try this again Nara. We both know that your clan is blessed with intelligence, but acting sure is not included. The only thing that is stopping me right now from pressing you against a wall is that you saved my life for a few times. Now explain before I lose my patience" Shikamaru didn’t quite understand how someone can threaten someone else and be so entirely calm by doing it. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"The council had a meeting two hours ago and decided that we should find out more about your powers" Shikaku was looking away in guilt.</p><p>"I see, so they think that when some snotty brat asks about my techniques that I will spill them. I’m finished for today, thanks for the food Yoshino-San. Shikamaru could you show me the guest room" Shikamaru looked at his mother for a second but stood up as she nodded.</p><p>"Naruto could you forgive me this once?" The tone was already pleading, but his father took it up the next level as he bowed to Naruto. That was something Shikamaru had never seen before, his father as clan head never bowed to anyone other then the Hokage. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I was taught to forgive, but not to forget. Trust is something to be earned, it was your first time. The council though, this isn’t just about me, but my authority as clan head as well. You can inform the council that they will face the consequences of their actions, that includes the Hokage." Shikamaru was trying to process how important Naruto was to not only threaten a clan head, but also to give out punishment against the Hokage himself. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was already in his bed, but he couldn’t sleep as he tried to gain as much information about Naruto as possible. He know that Naruto was a clan head and that the council had undermined his authority and power as such, by holding a meeting without informing him. He also know that Naruto is not only powerful and but pretty intelligent himself. But aside from that, he seemed like a really laidback and chilled out guy.</p><p>Tomorrow, tomorrow Naruto would teach them. It was the first time in years that something really caught his interest. Tomorrow he would get more answers to his questions about the enigma Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto teaching brats.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey I hope you like the chapter and please leave a comment.</p><p>Thanks for reading and have a nice day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it. He was standing in front of the door, that would doom his life for the next week. Naruto couldn’t believe that he was even here. He had ignored all calls of the Hokage to meet him and he would do so until the old man orders him. He was assigned as a teacher for sealing and Taijutsu. They haven’t seen him use both and wanted probably to see what he was capable of. His sealing was on the highest level, that even his mother and father couldn’t reach, but his Taijutsu was all that he had from his parents left and he didn’t want to change it.</p><p>A loud crushing sound brought him back from his thoughts and all he could do was sigh. This would be one hell of a week, he was at least allowed to teach how he liked it. He let out a last long sign before he opened the door.</p><p>Inside looked like a battle field, children running around. They screamed, yelled and some even slept in this mess. Thought they all stopped when they heard the door open and blinked, coming in was a boy looking about one or two years older then them. He wore complete black with a golden coat and golden spiky hair.</p><p>"who are you?" Kiba asked. He was the heir to the Inuzuka clan. They had nin dogs as partners or better known as ninken. The boy just ignored the question until he reached the front.</p><p>"I’m Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I will be your teacher in sealing and Taijutsu, now take a seat" it was said with so much authority that the children didn’t doubt him at all. It was a useful skill he learned over the years and it was a necessary skill you had to learn. Nobody took someone seriously when they looked like some brat, so he had to learn how to be in control of adults. Needless to say that it worked on some children even better, even Shikamaru looked awake.</p><p>"now I would like to start with the attendance list, but I we will change it. Instead of me you will say your name, with that I can at least try to get all your names. Now we start from the left"</p><p>"Nara Shikamaru" the boy yawned out.</p><p>"Akimichi Chouji" a stronger build boy said eating a pack of chips.</p><p>"Shinho Ken" the boy was obviously a civilian, but had more muscle mass than some of the clan kids.</p><p>"Inuzuka Kiba" the boy replied playing with his ninken.</p><p> </p><p>"ENOUGH" they all paled as the voice shook them. <br/><br/></p><p>"This is a military school, you are here to learn discipline and skills to survive in the world of ninjas. The shinobi world isn’t a place to play around, it’s a world were you kill or get killed. You all better pay attention or you will die after graduation, did I make myself clear?" Naruto asked and they nodded.</p><p>"now let’s start with how you replay to a question. We aren’t in some civilian school, if someone with higher rank asks you something then you answer with 'Sir' or 'Sensei' or 'Hokage-sama', clear?"</p><p>"yes, Sensei" they all replayed.</p><p>"good, now on how you are sitting. I don’t care if the other teachers allow you how you are right now, but this isn’t going to work with me. When I teach then you will all sit straight and give me the highest attention, that means no naps, food, ninken or other distractions, clear?" <br/><br/></p><p>"Yes, Sensei" they said again sitting straight with their eyes fixed on Naruto.</p><p>"good, now start again" Naruto said taking out the class-list to check if everyone was there.</p><p>"Nara Shikamaru"</p><p>"Akimichi Chouji"</p><p>"Shinho Ken"</p><p>"Inuzuka Kib"</p><p>"…………"</p><p>"…………"</p><p>"…………"</p><p>"Yamanaka Ino" </p><p>"Hyuga Hinata"</p><p>"it seems that four students are missing, Uchiha Sasuke, Tachi Lyn, Haruno Sakura and Namiki Yon. Do any of you know why they are not here?" </p><p>"They are all at the hospital with a heavy fewer Sensei, they will most likely be away for two weeks" Ino answered. <br/><br/>"It can’t be helped then. I will do sealing lessons today and tomorrow, the remaining three days will be used for Taijutsu. Any questions?" Hands shot up instantly, but Kiba didn’t care as he shot his question out.</p><p>"yea I have one, what good is that sealing stuff. As long as I know it’s only used to store weapons away and we can buy this stuff" he yelled out.</p><p>"Kiba, SIT" The boy in question shot back to his seat in a second.</p><p>"Two hour detention and this is a warning, should any of you interrupt me again then there will be more than just detention. Now to your question. Sealing is one of the most powerful shinobi arts, the only reason nobody uses it is because it’s also one of the most difficult arts to perform and learn. Any questions up until now" Shikamaru's hand slowly lifted shocking all his friends. Shikamaru Never took interest in anything, nevertheless Naruto nodded.</p><p>"I just wanted to know on how you learned it. I mean if even adults with years of experience couldn’t learn it, how come that you someone our age has already mastered it?" <br/><br/></p><p>"It is indeed a very difficult art to learn, not only from the material but also that there is no teacher around. Sealing in the right hands and enough imagination has no limits in what it can archive. The best example would be the fourth Hokage. He used a combination between sealing and ninjutsu to teleport, the result is called Fuuinjutsu. Anybody here who knows the name of the Jutsu of the fourth?" The boy besides Chouji raised his hand.</p><p>"Ken right?"</p><p>"yes Sensei, Hiraishin no Jutsu" </p><p>"that is correct." He wanted to continue but Shikamaru again raised his hand. <br/><br/>"Yes Shikamaru?"</p><p>"you didn’t answer my question Sensei, who taught you sealing?" Naruto wasn’t going to answer that question as it would tell the council how he got his powers. But he couldn’t out right refuse.</p><p>"that is a secret, but I will make a deal with all of you. If someone of you should create a new high level seal then I will answer you any question you have. Now back to sealing, if you want to make a seal then your calligraphy must be perfect. Not good, not okay, no I mean perfect. One wrong move and your simple Storage seal can explode into your face. Now we start with your hand writing." Naruto didn’t know that he had motivated Shikamaru to a dangerous point with his deal.</p><p><br/>The boy took all information in over the two days Naruto taught sealing. He secretly practiced in his room with a book he got from the library. Thought over the time he had to say that sealing was even more interesting, ninjas uses hand signs to mold chakra. Sealing is a two level molding process it seemed, each line and symbol he draw was used to molding the chakra in a certain way. On top of that are the hand signs that are used to perform the Jutsu. <br/><br/></p><p>Today thought was the day Naruto would teach them Taijutsu and if he had to be honest, he sucked at it. What could he do, it was way to troublesome to move around like this. He couldn’t find it in him to motivate himself to do more in this kind of stuff. </p><p> </p><p>A loud bang brought him back to the world of living, looking up he could see Naruto standing in the doorway.</p><p>"you are all still too noisy, you are here to be trained as ninjas. Ninjas are silent killers, you all better learn to be quiet. Now out with you, we will start Taijutsu." Naruto ordered them and they all shot out of their seats to the training ground behind the academy.</p><p>They waited for a minute, whispering with each other until Naruto and Iruka-Sensei came out. They all know that something was wrong when Naruto-Sensei looked over them with his judging gaze.</p><p>"everyone line up in four lines, two lines boys and two lines girls. Smallest to the front and tallest to the back. Now if you see me again then you will immediately and most important as silent as possibly take this position, clear?" Naruto asked with a dangerous tone.</p><p>"yes, Sensei" they all shot back in synch. <br/><br/></p><p>"Iruka-san take your shirt off" Naruto asked calmly.</p><p>"………"</p><p>"WHAT?" They all yelled out out with an almost exploding red head. <br/><br/></p><p>"I said take your shirt off, your students should see what their goal is" Naruto said ignoring the tomato like red faces. <br/><br/></p><p>"Namikaze-san, I can’t do that it isn’t —-" he couldn’t finish as Naruto interrupted him.</p><p>"I don’t give a damm about how things a done here. It isn’t even something sexual, they can see a male chest all the time when they go swimming in the sea. Now shirt off" the last worlds were without a doubt an order and Iruka instantly took his Chunin vest and t-shirt off. He had broad defined shoulders and chest, but his stomach had a little bulge. Showing that he had left the field far to long.</p><p>Most of the children blushed as they stared at their teacher, trying to forget what they saw.</p><p>"it’s not the best example, but he didn’t do active field work for a long time. Now if you want to be Chunin you should have at least half of his muscle mass. It doesn’t have to be bulky like his, it can be lean and athletic. It all depends on your fighting style, but remember that no matter what style your body should always be in top shape. Because with physical training doesn’t just develop our body, but our chakra system as well. Long story short, the better the body the better your chakra system. You can put your shirt on now" Naruto said.</p><p>"We will start with endurance, give me 20 laps around this field" the students all complained but did it nevertheless. Iruka started to twitch under the intense stare Naruto was giving him.</p><p>"what are you waiting for? You are clearly out of shape, now hob hob go." Naruto said starting to jog himself. Iruka did a double take at the instruction, but started running as Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto after ten minutes saw a young boy sitting in bushes spying on them. He unsealed some of his water and floated the boy from behind to them. <br/><br/></p><p>"What exactly are you doing here brat" he asked the boy, as he lifted him by his shirt.</p><p>"let me down you ass or" he couldn’t finish as Naruto shook him hard. <br/><br/>"I asked you what you are doing here?" Naruto repeated.</p><p>"Let the Honorable Grandson down" Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a man in his mid twenties with sun glasses and a pretty dumb expression. Thought he ignored the guy as he looked back at the kid.</p><p>"I will ask one last time, what are you doing here. You better answer me brat or——" this time Naruto was the one being interrupted.</p><p>"or what, I’m the grandson of the Hokage" the couldn’t even blink as Naruto pulled him close and put him over his knee in one move. The guy from behind wanted to interfere but giant wall of golden water came out of nowhere between them, Naruto then brought his hand down on the brats ass and the boy screamed out. He spanked the poor boy for a minute.</p><p>"I don’t give a damm who’s who you are. I want to know what you are doing here" the boy was still sobbing, probably his first spanking.</p><p>"I-I was ju—just watching" he sobbed out. <br/><br/>"Don’t you have a class you should be in, what is even your name?" <br/><br/></p><p>"Konohamaru and Cl-class is so bo-boring" </p><p>"I see. You will go back to class now and if I ever see you skip again then you better know that I used under a 1% of my strength. I also don’t want to see you using that grandson bullshit again, clear?" The boy rapidly nodded.</p><p>"good now go back to class" the boy was gone the second he touched the ground. Naruto turned around just to see everyone staring at him.</p><p>"when exactly did I give you permission to stop. 20 again and no complaining or you will face the same punishment as the boy." All student shut their mouths as they started to run again. To say that the last three days were hell for the students was a big understatement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto had survived his week as teacher and he had to say that he rather liked it. He used his weekend to teach Shikamaru more about Fuuinjutsu or more the boy had demanded it. He said it was his payment for living there rent free. He really didn’t mind as Shikamaru was rather talented in the art of sealing. <br/><br/></p><p>"this will be our last lesson" Naruto smiled at the sad look Shikamaru gave him. He sometimes forgets that the boy and him aren’t just 10 years old, that they aren’t normal children playing around. He was a prodigy child with the power to level villages and Shikamaru was a genius with an even higher IQ than his father. <br/><br/></p><p>But the two of them had one thing in common and that was that they were incredibly lonely. They could understand each other and know what the other was going through. Both of them were under the high pressure to succeed. </p><p>"I will give you a parting gift, our generation doesn’t understand us. How could they, but some of the adults do. They don’t have my power or your intellect, but they have something we both haven’t gained yet. Life experience makes us not only stronger and wiser, but it gives you a perspective of many things. They might not understand you completely, but they can sure come close to us"</p><p>Shikamaru smiled at Naruto's words, there wasn’t anyone close to how good Naruto could understand him. He had to admit that this was one of the happiest days in his life, gone was his boring everyday life. Naruto had made his week to one of the most tiring, but at the same time to one of the most amazing he ever had. <br/><br/></p><p>A small tear run down his cheek as he realized that this person was going to leave his life again. Naruto, to his shock just took his face with one hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb.</p><p>"it’s okay Shikamaru, crying doesn’t make us weak." Naruto said.</p><p>"you are the only person that understands me, the only friend that knows under what kind of burden I live."</p><p>"you are also the only one I have that understands me to this level. But be sure to not push your other friends away, it’s not there fault that they can’t understand us. We all should be children and not potential weapons. I know that your burden is big, you will one day be Konoha’s strategist and you will send some of your classmates into their deaths, but never forget that you are the person that also safes countless lives, okay?"</p><p>"sure" Shikamaru replied a little depressed. <br/><br/></p><p>"Okay, just give it time to thing about. Now take your shirt off, so I can give you your present" Shikamaru's head exploded red, but he did as he was told. Taking his shirt off Naruto noted that Shikamaru was lean, no screw that, he was thin with no muscle mass at all.</p><p>"what the fuck is this body Shikamaru, look at you. A strong gust of wind could knock you off. You are going to be a ninja, you need muscles. Did you forget what I said about about chakra system and body health?" Naruto asked with an irritated face.</p><p>"no I did not, it’s just to troublesome to work out."</p><p>"now here is how this works, if you still have this body when I come back then you can be sure that I make your life hell, understood?" Naruto asked dangerously.</p><p>"yes, Sir" the answer flow out without thinking and they both blushed a little.</p><p>"good, now turn around I want to draw a seal on your back." Shikamaru wordlessly turned around and tried not to move.</p><p>"this seal will help you grow faster. It will help you with the adults, when you are at least in shoulder height. It works slower as mine, so you will be just a bit taller as the rest. When you hit 12 you will have the height of 13 year old. I will slow mine down, so that I will have the height of a 14 year old bordering to 15."</p><p>"thanks Naruto, so you will be gone for two years?" <br/><br/></p><p>"Yes, I will come back in about two years. I want to go to Uzushiogakure, it’s the village of my clan. It’s mostly destroyed now, but I hope to find more knowledge about Fuuinjutsu and seals there. So I will leave two instructions, one never ever use a seal or Fuuinjutsu without me controlling it before. Two train this body of yours. No girl gonna want you if you stay like this."</p><p>"shut up, troublesome blond" Shikamaru said putting his shirt back on.</p><p>"until in two years, goodbye my friend" </p><p>"goodbye" and with that Naruto was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Later the day in the council room.</p><p>"Shikaku has probably already told you, but I’m here to give you my punishment" Naruto could see some ridiculous faces, but to his amazement they all kept quiet.</p><p>"for undermining my power and authority as clan head I have decided that I won’t give Konoha any of my new seals I have created. I will also halve the missions I wanted to make and lastly I will not go to Kiri and get the three tails, Isobu, for Konoha like I planned. Any objections to my punishment?" It was clear that this was a rhetorical question, but it seemed some civilian didn’t get the message.</p><p>"now this is to much. I can understand Kiri and halving your missions, but you are our seal master and should provide us with these." Most of them didn’t voice it, but they thought the same. <br/><br/></p><p>"You all didn’t understand what you did don’t you. Let me enlighten you, my sealing technique is my clan Jutsu, my bloodline. You tried to steal that away. That would be like you go to the Hyuuga compound and rip one of them an eye out. The only difference is that you would have something way more powerful with my Jutsus, then a simple Byakugan" he was interrupted was Hiashi Hyuuga slammed his hand on the table.</p><p>"what do you mean simple, our clan is the strongest clan in Konoha because of these eyes." He said angry at the insult.</p><p>"and yet you can’t beat me, I could destroy a whole village with just one of my seals. I made a seal that makes me complete immune to Genjutsu's and with immune I mean that they didn’t take hold at all. True your eyes can see truth a Genjutsu, but it can still be casted over you. That means that someone on Itachi's level could put you in one. My seal will not even allow it and most importantly my seal can be put on by all our forces" </p><p>They didn’t know how to react, they seriously had lost a war changing technique. They wanted to know more about seals and yet got even further away then before.</p><p>"don’t be ridiculous, this seals are from high importance for the village. It would allow a war with other villages and with that increasing our territory. Hokage-sama you should order him to give us the seals, it’s a security matter now" Danzo said, they all looked nervously at the Hokage until they heard a small laugh coming from Naruto.</p><p>"Ha ha ha, what are fool you are Danzo. If the Hokage wants it, then he will have to force me and the time for this is long gone. I doubt that the old man has the will nor the power to fight me. I also will make one thing clear, should Konoha start a war that isn’t necessary then I will not hesitate to wipe this council from the face of earth for the greedy bastards you are." <br/><br/></p><p>Most of them couldn’t help but gulp at the threat. <br/><br/></p><p>"I will give Shikaku Nara my vote in the time I’m gone. I put my trust into you Shikaku, you won’t destroy my trust in you a second time will you?" Naruto asked with a smile. Yea he could definitely forgive this guy.</p><p>"of course not" Shikaku said with his own smile. They watched as Naruto jumped out of the window, landing on a wolfs and ride away with it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto meets team 7 and Shikamaru in the wave mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Two years and a few months later</strong>
</p><p>It had been this long already and Shikamaru still couldn’t forget his friend. Two years and he had still this feeling of loneliness. He had grown more then the two had predicted, he was almost an head taller then Sasuke now. He had listened to Naruto’s threat and worked out, his chest and shoulders had filled out a bit and there were first signs of a six pack forming on his stomach. All in all he was lean and athletic, there could be more and he know it. But he was just lazy to do more.<br/><br/></p><p>The reason why he was thinking of his friend was simple. He was about to break his first instruction, to never use a Fuuinjutsu without his approval. This mission had started simple, he with his teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, had gotten their first C-rank mission to escort a bridge builder to his village and protect him until he finished the bridge. They were ambushed on their way by two Chunins and it was clear that their tarted was their client, Tazuna. <br/><br/></p><p>Tazuna then spilled that this mission was way more dangerous then it should be. Apparently someone named Gato was ruling the land of waves and he had hired ninjas for his death. Now normally this now A rank mission was to high for them and they would have gone back to Konoha or at least request back up. Thought for some reason Kakashi, their Jonin-sensei, thought it would be a good idea to let them decide. <br/><br/></p><p>With Sasuke being for the mission and Sakura following his every move, he was overruled with one to two. This brings them to the current situation as, Zabuza Momochi, an A-Rank missing nin attacked them. The guy was strong and smart enough to out smart Kakashi and put him in a water prison.</p><p>"Shikamaru move your lazy ass, Kakashi-sensei ordered us to retreat" Sakura yelled at him again. This girl was getting on his guts, as the only thing she was good for was yelling. <br/><br/></p><p>"That is no option" he replied simple, he knew that Naruto would probably kill him, but he couldn’t think of anything else.</p><p>"Baka stop trying to play cool and move your ass" she yelled back at him. Sasuke was awful quiet probably miffed that he the great Uchiha had to retreat or in shock that Kakashi had the Sharingan who knows.</p><p>"shut up and listen well, if we retreat now then he will just drown Kakashi and then come after us. He is a Jonin level ninja there is no way we can outrun him, with a civilian it’s a no go. The only way to survive is to free Kakashi and let him handle the guy" Sakura took a step back in realizing how close to death they were.</p><p>Sasuke on the other hand jumped to the front and flow through some hand signs and then blow out a giant fireball. Thought Zabuza just created a water clone, who used his sword to cut the ball in half and then kicked Sasuke so hard that the tree he flow against cracked. <br/><br/></p><p>"Shikamaru we must run there is nothing we can do" Sakura yelled trying to get Sasuke from the ground, tears were falling down her face.</p><p>"I said it already that is no option, I will try something. Stay behind me and pry that it works, Sensei would probably kill me if he knew what I’m doing" Shikamaru said with serious expression. The others thought who he meant with Sensei, since he never called Kakashi Sensei and they didn’t know anyone one other.</p><p>Shikamaru summoned a bigger scroll from a small one in his hand. Rolling the big scroll out showed them a big seal that didn’t look like the traditional circle, but was a quadrilateral. Shikamaru slowly started to make the hands signs to be sure not to screw up, he was so thankful that Zabuza couldn’t leave his position with out breaking the Jutsu.</p><p>"And what exactly are doing there Shikamaru" the voice startled them all that Shikamaru even jumped from away from his scroll. Looking up he saw Naruto standing on the other side of the water. He let out sigh of relieve, but paled as he looked in Naruto's face. </p><p>Naruto also had grown, not as fast as before, but he was still almost a head taller than Shikamaru. The young teen had definitely filled out, as he could see Naruto's shoulder and chest muscle through his shirt. He also could see the eight pack he had, as his shirt hugged it like a second skin. His hair still had the golden glow and with his spike form, thought it had grown a bit making him look more like his father.</p><p>"ahh, I was just trying to buy time to come up with a plan you know" all of them sweat dropped at the bad attempt to lie. His reasons may be logical, but his acting was crap.</p><p>"we WILL talk later about it. Now Zabuza was it? How about you let Kakashi-san go" Zabuza still couldn’t see the person completely, but he looked like a fourteen maybe fifteen year old.</p><p>"sorry can’t do" he replied shortly, forming more water clones. The clones were ripped in half the moment they were formed from two giant golden wolves. Not a second later came a gigantic wave of golden water at Zabuza  forcing him to let go and jump away.</p><p>"this was a warning, next time I will float the hole forest" the boy said, slowly walking to them. Only then did Zabuza face the boy and jumped away again. This kid was dangerous, what village in their right mind let this kind of power outside of their walls. <br/><br/></p><p>"Of course Namikaze-san, it won’t happen again" the tried to be as polite as possible, what else could you do when a moody brat had your life in his hand. He wasn’t dumb enough to think that he could outrun the boy, the bingo book was very specific that he was fast. Not with his attacks, but with his movement. He could dodge  the attacks for half a day if the boy didn’t use to much force, but he couldn’t keep up with the stamina of a Jinchuriki. <br/><br/></p><p>"Hmm. I won’t start a fight if you don’t give me a reason too, good day" the boy just turned away and walked to the group without even protecting his back. That was also in the bingo book, the boy always seeks the way to save as many people as possible, be it ally or enemy. He just shook his head and jumped away, what kind of luck he had to be still alive. The boy or better know as golden Kage was rumored to be merciless if he had to be, luck indeed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto slowly walked over to the group, but his emotions weren’t as calm as his outside let on. He was furious to see Shikamaru trying to use an unproved seal. He was furious at Kakashi that Shikamaru thought he had to use a seal and he was furious at the boy and girl as they did nothing but yell or just jump in. <br/><br/></p><p>"Narut—" Kakashi started but shut his mouth at Naruto’s glare.</p><p>"client lead the way" he ordered and the old man swiftly started to walk to his home. The rest followed quickly, Sakura was about to speak when Kakashi clapped a hand over her mouth. Sasuke curiously eyed the boy in front of him. He had made the enemy flee with just his presence. His attacks were gigantic and powerful, with such a power he would be able to kill Itachi.</p><p>They reached the house after 20 minutes of deadly silence. Shikamaru was already sweating bullets. Naruto let them in with Tazuna and after greeting his daughter and grandson, Naruto asked for private room for them. Naruto activated a privacy seal as he closest the door.</p><p>"SIT" it was just one word, but it was hissed out and nobody was going to face that anger willingly.</p><p>"I want a report from the moment you left the village until this escalation I came into" it didn’t take long for Kakashi to report and to say that Naruto was boiling would be an understatement.</p><p>"all four of you are lucky that I’m not your Hokage. Kakashi your decision making wasn’t just Chunin level it was worse. What where you thinking to let your fucking Genin decide what to do, you didn’t endanger your life alone with this decision, but this of your students as well. If I could, then you would be stripped from your rank and be on gate duty for at least 6 months. Do you understand me?" His was tone was so deadly, that nobody thought about objecting.</p><p>"yes, Sir" Kakashi said with pale expression. <br/><br/></p><p>"Good, now give me the book" the students stared in amazement as Kakashi wordlessly handed his beloved perverted orange book to Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>"your name?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.</p><p>"Uchiha Sasuke"</p><p>"again if I were the Hokage then you would be back at the academy. Kakashi was dumb enough to let you decide, but for you to choose resuming the mission. The mission are labeled in categories for a reason, now tell me what missions some just out of academy students should do?" Sasuke just looked away muttering something under his breath.</p><p>They flinched away when Naruto released in enormous amount of chakra.</p><p>"If I speak with you, then you sit straight and look at me just like Kakashi did. Now give me a reason what you thought by making this decision, you too pinky"</p><p>"Don’t call me that and we were Rookie and Kunoichi of the year. So we thought that we are strong enough" Naruto blinked one then two, but he wasn’t sure if he had understood that correctly.</p><p>"you are saying that brawn for brains guy and crying girl are the strongest of your year?" <br/><br/>"Shut up, Sasuke is extremely smart and I didn’t cry" the girl yelled at him.</p><p>"your name" his tone was just about a whisper, but you could feel with how much rage it was filled. <br/><br/></p><p>"Haruno Sakura"</p><p>"to make one thing clear Sakura, the next time you yell at me will bring you straight to the hospital. On top of that you denied what I saw with my own eyes. Sasuke just jumped in without thinking firing his strongest Jutsu. I also saw you crying and yelling at Shikamaru, so don’t try to deny the obvious. You will sit in the corners and write me 20 plans on how you could have solved the situation, no food until I deem them acceptable." They would have protested when it would have been someone else, but even Kakashi-sensei was helpless against this man.</p><p>Naruto then turned to Shikamaru, the boy was so pale that you could see his arteries.</p><p>"I will reduce your punishment for the reason that you wanted to retreat in the first place. Thought no matter what, you broke my instruction and you will be punished. Give me the seal" Shikamaru with shaking hands pulled out a small scroll. <br/><br/></p><p>Naruto took it and unsealed the bigger one and rolled it out. After 15 minutes of inspection he sealed it away. <br/><br/></p><p>"This seal would have created a shadow that would have darkened the entire area. Of course only if you didn’t make a mistake and I have found four mistakes. Shikamaru you are a Genius, you should at least tried something else before. This seal would have killed not only you, but everyone in the area. Now answer me, what is the most effective method for humans to learn from their mistakes?" Everyone in the room paled even more. The answer was obvious.</p><p>"through pain, Sensei" Shikamaru answered with a shaking breath.</p><p>"correct, but before I start I want you to understand. Just think about it, that I could have been there instead of you and activated that seal" and like that Shikamaru's face changed from angsty to calm and collected. He understood, he would be devastated if Naruto had killed himself. He would make sure that Naruto would never to do something like this again. What Naruto must have felt seeing his friend almost die, he could understand.</p><p>"I understand, Sensei" Shikamaru said with a determinate expression.</p><p>"Good, Go and wait in the next room" Shikamaru immediately left the room, leaving the other three alone with Naruto.</p><p>"all three of you better not talk with each other or I will think about something new for punishing you. And Kakashi, no food for you until your students finished their punishment, I hope for you that you taught them well" Kakashi went pale, he hadn’t taught them anything besides teamwork.</p><p>This will going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Shikamaru trying to calm himself, he tried to sit still as he waited for Naruto. He could have died today, so a little pain is more then fair for his mistakes. It was understandable why Naruto was angry at him, but that didn’t concern him that much. Naruto was finally back, someone he could talk and hang out with. <br/><br/></p><p>He had listened to Naruto and talked with some adults, but it wasn’t the same. They couldn’t understand his way of thinking, they never experienced his situation. Sure his father was great to talk to and he could to a degree understand him, but it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t freely talk with the man, as for one he was his dad and two not his age. <br/><br/></p><p>"You are looking better" Shikamaru jumped from the bed with a small yell. Naruto just laughed at him and continued.</p><p>"it seems like you did work out and you have grown even taller than we expected" Naruto said standing now in front of him. Then suddenly Naruto hugged him.</p><p>"Baka, what were you even thinking." Naruto whispered as small tears left his eyes. Shikamaru didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing that felt natural and hugged the boy back. He was still smaller as Naruto and that was more then clear when his face was pressed against Naruto's muscular chest.</p><p>"I’m so sorry" he couldn’t help but cry himself, this could have been his end today. They stayed like this crying out there overwhelmed feelings. Shikamaru blushed, when he noticed that he had soaked Naruto's shirt with his tears.</p><p>"This doesn’t excuse that you almost used an unproved seal and that even thought I clearly told you not to" Naruto said with an authoritative voice.</p><p>"I know and I will take whatever you deem necessary" </p><p>"Good. Then I will make it short, over my knee" Shikamaru’s face turned red as he backed away.</p><p>"Naruto you can’t be serious, I’m not a little kid anymore." Shikamaru said looking away.</p><p>"I’m not your friend right now, but your Sensei and what I do is not up to you. Now over my knee" Naruto didn’t yell or raised his voice. He didn’t have to, anybody who heard it would knew that it was an order. </p><p>Shikamaru slowly walked over still totally embarrassed that would get spanked by his friend. He placed himself over Naruto's knee. His embarrassment grow when Naruto pulled his pants down, at least he let the underwear be. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his body, as Naruto brought his hand down. The scream filled the room, followed with sobbing. <br/><br/></p><p>This continued until he couldn’t feel his ass. He had already lost his feeling for the time, the only thing he could do right now was to not fell unconscious. His screams had quieted down, as his throat grow rough. Then finally after what felt like hours Naruto stopped. <br/><br/></p><p>"I’m so sorry Shikamaru. I was just so scared to loose you, I’m really sorry" it was then that Shikamaru saw that Naruto had tears running down his face. He looked so hurt, he looked like how he felt. <br/><br/></p><p>"It’s ok—okay, I would hav—have done the same th-thing. May—maybe not this em—barressing, but still something. Don’t beat yo-yourself up over something you had to do" it was the last thing he could do before his last bit of energy left him. <br/><br/></p><p>Naruto pulled Shikamaru’s pants up and laid him down on his stomach. He left the unconscious boy on the bed and walked to the sink, his face looked like a mess with all this tears. He couldn’t remember when he cried the last time, when he was 6? He couldn’t quite remember anymore. Cleaning his face he realized, that he had forgotten to set up a privacy seal. </p><p>Perfect, the whole house had heard the boy scream for about 15 minutes. This situation was a disaster, a Genin Team on a A-Rank Mission. Is Kakashi this depressed that it clouds his decision making, is the guy this suicidal?</p><p>It doesn’t matter thought, he wasn’t responsible for the guy. Kakashi is a grown up adult, he will just take Shikamaru as apprentice and with that out of the danger zone. Yea, that would be practical solution. If it wasn’t for his dad’s plea, his dad obviously cared about Kakashi. He would at least respect his fathers last wishes and look after this guy.</p><p>Life wasn’t fair, this guy should have looked after him. He should have cared for him, protect him from the villagers. Now he was the one to care for some older guy, how in the world did he get in this situation. He let out a sigh as he laid down besides Shikamaru, he was exhausted from all the thinking and stress. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The first thing Shikamaru noticed when he woke up was that his ass hurt like hell. The second thing was that Naruto laid besides him, he couldn’t ignore the heat the other boy radiated. It magically draw his hand over, he realized it to late as his hand already touched Naruto's chest through the shirt. It really felt firm, he must have worked out a lot to get this body. Naruto stirred under his touch and he withdraw his hand with a small blush. He tried to get up, but hissed as pain shot through the lower part of his body.</p><p>"I wouldn’t do that, if I were you" Shikamaru startled slightly jumped and almost landed on his ass. Naruto to his luck and embarrassment, caught him and brought him back to the bed.</p><p>"you should really work on this jumpiness, it’s what the second or third time you did it already" Shikamaru didn’t answer as he tried to hide his blushing face. This was way to troublesome.</p><p>"so how are you feeling?" Naruto tried after a significant amount of silence.</p><p>"Like hell, how else I’m supposed to feel" he replied sharply, but it was ruined with his smiling face. Naruto had an apologizing look on his face, but didn’t apologize again. <br/><br/></p><p>"So how are you doing, how come that you are dead last?" Naruto asked with a smile, he hadn’t seen his friend for a long time and was interested on how Shikamaru had been.</p><p>"Hmm, it was all so troublesome. I tried to make a new seal and all, then suddenly they said something about graduation and here I’m." Shikamaru explained.</p><p>"you really should pay more attention to the world around you. It’s nice to see that Fuuinjutsu fascinate you and they are fairly powerful, but remember that normal ninjutsu are important as well. The biggest disadvantage is that we give away what we are about to do with our gigantic scrolls." Naruto lectured.</p><p>"Yea, yea I know. It was one of the reasons why I tried it today, I would have been dead if Zabuza could have moved."</p><p>"it doesn’t matter how powerful your Jutsu is when the enemy can attack you while we cast it."</p><p>"hmm, then how are you doing it. What kind of Jutsu is that glowing substance. It works as your offense and defense, can’t I just try to use it" now that brought Naruto in a complicated situation, he did want to tell Shikamaru how his Jutsu worked. Telling him however had the risk that he could tell it the council or worse they torture him for the information. He should say the truth, Shikamaru was always understanding.</p><p>"you couldn’t use it to this extinct, but it would be powerful nevertheless. Thought you have to understand that I can’t give you the Jutsu, in the wrong hands it could be devastating. I can level a whole village thanks to this Jutsu, you could probably take on three or four Jonin at once. The council is already trying to force me to give them my seals, if they find out that you have that much power as a Genin. I don’t want to imagine what they would do to you to get it." Naruto tried to explain.</p><p>"I understand Naruto, you don’t have to look so down. You should know that I can understand you better then most of the village." Shikamaru said with a smile.</p><p>"One day when you are strong enough or when I have a political high enough position, then I will tell you. I you will help you develop your own seals until then." Naruto promised.</p><p> </p><p>They talked two hours about how their life was, about Shikamaru’s friends and school or Naruto's journey and study in Uzushio. They didn’t noticed how the time went out, until someone knocked at the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto punishes team 7 and starts training them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto looked Tazuna's face as he opened the door, the old man looked a little pale and maybe a bit afraid.</p><p>"Can I help you, do you need an escort?" Naruto asked seriously.</p><p>"no, no. We heard someone scream a while ago and wanted to know if everything is okay, also my daughter made dinner and you guys are invited" Naruto had to give the old man probs that he wasn’t as afraid as Naruto thought.</p><p>"everything is alright, I just disciplined a boy who went against my orders. I’m sorry that you heard it and I will make sure that doesn’t happen again. We will be joining dinner from tomorrow." Naruto said and closed the door before Tazuna could speak again. <br/><br/></p><p>"I’m hungry you know" Shikamaru said from the bed, still trying to find a position that was not his ass. <br/><br/></p><p>"I have food here and didn’t want to interrupt our talk" Naruto said, he rolled his sleeve up and exposed tattoos covering the entire forearm. He made a two finger sign and a box came out, he repeated the action to get a second one. Opening the box was a small launch packed with rice, beef and soup. What fascinated Shikamaru thought, was that it was still hot. </p><p>Normally if you seal food away then the time still flows and the food gets cold and old. Naruto must use some kind of stasis seal, this would be revolutionary for high ranking escort missions. They always had to send a local cook with ninjas, because the nobles didn’t eat something normal. The cook wasn’t just one civilian more to protect, but he also brought a lot supplies for his job.</p><p><br/>They could reduce the risk and time for the mission, as one civilian would fall away. It also would reduce the cost they needed to pay the cook, for the long mission.</p><p>They talked a while over the possibilities of seals and what they could do to improve basic mission. It was getting late and Shikamaru was getting sleepy. <br/><br/></p><p>"We should sleep, get comfortable I will sleep on the floor" Naruto said getting up from the bed. <br/><br/></p><p>"Don’t be ridiculous, we fit in the bed before. Move your ass up here and lie down" Shikamaru said and moved to the other side to make room for Naruto. The other boy just wordlessly moved besides him, Shikamaru thought about his decision. Because it seemed that the bed wasn’t as big as he thought, he was close to fall of the bed and just hoped that he didn’t move while he slept.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru felt warm, it was a pleasant feeling and he moved closer to the source to get more. It was like this back was pressed against a heater, suddenly something wrapped around his waist and stomach. Thought the thing that wrapped around it had the same pleasantly warm feeling, this was a state he could get used to. After 20 minutes of enjoying the feeling, he felt a new one on his neck. It was hot and wet, he instantly realized that it was someone’s breath. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, as predicted, there was Naruto lying behind him with his arm around his waist. He tried to free himself, but that made Naruto to only tighten his hold on him. <br/><br/></p><p>Shikamaru sighed and let the other boy use him, as a hugging pillow. At least it felt nice and after 10 minutes or so, Naruto woke up.</p><p>"ahh, sorry" Naruto sheepishly said as he laughed a bit. <br/><br/></p><p>"It’s no problem, nobody got hurt and you are warm" Shikamaru said and blushed when he realized that he had said it out loud.</p><p>"Thanks" Naruto muttered with a small blush. He went to the sink and washed his face.</p><p>"I will check the on the others and will wait for you down stairs." Shikamaru just nodded as he left.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto knocked and waited for permission before he went in. Coming in he could see Sasuke and Sakura still in their beds, but Kakashi was already awake.</p><p>"Morning"</p><p>"Good Morning" Kakashi replied.</p><p>"did they finish yesterday?" Naruto asked. Kakashi just pointed at two sheets on the table and Naruto took it. Reading it he really wanted to punch Kakashi, this were solutions but it was sloppy and mostly without even some of the most basic knowledge. This guy will be the death of many if they let them move around like this.</p><p>"wake them up and we will meet down stairs to discuss the mission" Naruto said leaving. He moved down and started to make breakfast for them all. After 5 minutes Shikamaru made his way down, hissing with each stair he took and Naruto couldn’t help but smirk a little.</p><p>"How is it going" he asked with a small laugh.</p><p>"shut up. I’m still mad at you, what kind of friend does something so embarrassing to his friend" Shikamaru said with a glare.</p><p>"don’t be like that. I couldn’t beat the shit out of you, so I settled for the next possible option. Also didn’t you say that I shouldn’t beat myself up over this."</p><p>"I meant the damage and not the embarrassing position you put me through" Shikamaru replied, but stopped when he saw Naruto's smiling face. Of course the guy know exactly what he meant, he just loved to tease him.</p><p>He wanted to give a sharp comment, but stopped when he saw Tazuna and his family coming out of their rooms. The kid glared at them as he sat down by the table.</p><p>"Oh you didn’t had to do breakfast ...." Tazuna's daughter said. <br/><br/></p><p>"It’s Namikaze and it’s no problem. It’s a way to apologize for our unprofessional behavior yesterday" Naruto said with a smile, as he made tea from Kirigakure. He had to say the village was beautiful and that even in a civil war. <br/><br/></p><p>He moved to the stove to check on the pork and the miso soup. It was finished and he made 8 plates with rice and pork, as 8 bowls with miso soup. He brought them to the table and saw that Kakashi and his two students had come down. <br/><br/></p><p>"Your answers are acceptable, so don’t worry." He didn’t had to tell them twice, as they stuffed the food down as fast as they could.</p><p>"so Tazuna-san, what is your plan for the day?" Shikamaru asked, as nobody was saying something.</p><p>"not much today. I will have to organize a few workers, so the real work will start tomorrow or the day after" Tazuna answered.</p><p>"then Kakashi-san will start training his Genin team, you are probably the weakest team in Konoha right now" Naruto stated and the entire team plus Sensei looked outright insulted.</p><p>"Baka, Sasuke is the strongest. There is nobody cooler or stronger then him in our age group." Naruto let the insult slide for now, the consequences are always the things that let someone change his mind afterwards.</p><p>"I’m the same age as you all and I doubt that he could beat me. I don’t know what importance coolness has, but it sure isn’t important while fighting an enemy" the rest of the table, minus Kakashi and Shikamaru, stared at him with mouth agape.</p><p>"baka, you are obviously 14 maybe 15 years old, we are only 12. Anybody could see the difference" Sakura said with an irritated look.</p><p>"I’m 12, I’m a seal master, so I used one to speed up my growing." Naruto said with a hint of amusement. He will make sure that this girl suffers later.</p><p>"Also how can you be as strong as you say, when you can’t even walk over water. Something simple like this learn all Genin a week after graduation. With this chakra controlling exercise, it will be way more easier to fight longer and make your jutsus stronger." Naruto explained and the student looked at their Sensei for same kind of explanation.</p><p>"ma ma, your teamwork was and is so bad that it didn’t give me time to teach you something else, if you worked better together then I would already had taught you that." That was at least a good enough excuse for Naruto, to not rip the guy his head off.</p><p>"You are just lazy Sensei" Sasuke said and looked at Naruto "teach me" it could have been a question, if the boy used the right tone that is. But the boy used anything but the right tone, his tone was outright demanding and commanding.</p><p>"Sasuke you sho——" Kakashi tried to tell the boy to be more polite, but was interrupted.</p><p>"shut up Sensei, you didn’t taught us anything. How I’m supposed to get stronger. The boy is obviously stronger then you, he can teach me" yea hell is coming for the this boy as well. <br/><br/></p><p>"And what if I don’t want to teach you" Naruto asked with a playful smile on his face.</p><p>"you have too, I’m the last Uchiha, my Sharingan is from most importance for the village" Sasuke smiled, this always worked. <br/><br/></p><p>"Sharingan ehh. Then show them." With that his smile faded and a glare settled.</p><p>"you haven't awaken them do you, but you are a right I should teach a Sharingan holder" his glare morphed back to a smirk.</p><p>"Kakashi I will train you after you have instructed your students, make sure to leave a shadow clone with Tazuna-san. We will meat in a hour in clearing 30 minutes north from here." Naruto said as he stood up and made his way to the stairs, but Sasuke stopped.</p><p>"what the fuck is that, you have to train me. I’m the last Uchiha and" he couldn’t finish.</p><p>"I don’t give a damm who you are. All I see is a snotty brat, that thinks that he can get anything you want. Kakashi already has a Sharingan and he is respectful, something you seriously lag. Now I want to make something clear, I’m not someone that you can demand something from or worse command something. Did I make myself clear?" Naruto asked the boy as his chakra exploded.</p><p>"yes, sir" Sasuke said with a hate filled glare, how was it possible that this guy didn’t want to help him. The ninjas in the village always helped him. He had to get strong, how else could he take revenge.</p><p>"good, do the dishes when everyone is finished. We don’t want to burden our hosts with extra work do we?" If it was possible then Sasuke would shoot lasers out if his eyes right now. This guy was toying with him, now he had to do dishes.</p><p>Sasuke fumed when he sat back at the table, he will show the guy that he was doing a big mistake by not training him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><br/>Naruto was lying on the water surface of the river in the clearing. He waited for the others to come. He could hear them from a mile away and that wasn’t because he had some sensitive ears. No they were just this noise on the way, the girl always tried to talk to Sasuke. Shikamaru was complaining about the noise she was making, this was a disaster. Who in their right mind let them graduate.</p><p>"you are on a mission right now, so shut up. Zabuza could be around here and you make so much noise, that they would hear you from a mile away and I mean that literally" Naruto said as they were finally near enough.</p><p>"Kakashi you will instruct Sasuke and Sakura, I will help Shikamaru." Naruto said as he started to walk to a tree.</p><p>"What how comes that the dead last gets taught by you" Sasuke said with a miffed expression.</p><p>"yea, he isn’t worth your time Naruto" that was it. Not only did they insult Shikamaru, but the girl had the guts to call him by his first name. Golden water exploded from his entire body and surrounded the entire clearing in seconds. It rotated so fast around them that it ripped the ground open.</p><p>"I will make one thing clear, Shikamaru has the most potential in your team. He can learn seals much more faster, then I would have thought. Also if you use my first name again then I will rip you in half, only friends can call me that." The last part was muttered, but Shikamaru still heard him and was a little touched. Naruto said nothing when he used his first name.</p><p>"move your ass Shikamaru, we don’t have all day." This brought him back from his memories, as he went after Naruto. Left behind where three extremely pale people.</p><p><br/>"That’s same crazy power" Sakura muttered. <br/><br/></p><p>"You two should really learn to be on your best behavior when you speak with him. This is not even 1% of his power, you probably remember the day as the entire sky glowed golden. That was him at the age of 8, try to imagine how powerful he is today. So again best behavior around him" Kakashi said in a warning tone.</p><p>Sakura nodded, but Sasuke was in his own world. This kind of power was what he needed to kill Itachi, this would help him to take revenge for his clan and family.</p><p>He will definitely make Naruto train him. Maybe if he asked the council to order Naruto to train him. Yea that could work, he would get his power soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"so I will show you how to use chakra to stick on surfaces. Balance is the key, if you use to much chakra and it will push you of. If you use to little and you will not stick. Understood?"</p><p>"sure" Shikamaru replied with bored expression. He waited for Naruto to continue, but the other boy just stared at him.</p><p>"what?" He said getting uncomfortable.</p><p>"when did you slag off this much. Stay straight and replay how you learned it or do I have to put you over my knee again?" Shikamaru went pale, as his body straightened immediately.</p><p>"no Sensei, please continue" </p><p>"normally teachers would just say that you should run up the three to get a feeling, but that mostly works for people with small chakra reverses. Clan children have much larger chakra reserves and that makes it harder to control. Understood?" Naruto asked after the explanation.</p><p>"yes Sensei"</p><p>"with the bigger amount of chakra it will be harder to control, you will see it later. Sakura will probably master it pretty fast, Sasuke on the other hand will take about two or maybe three days. The same would go for you, but we don’t have that much time. So I will help you out with a seal that seals away your chakra and let it slowly return. Questions?" </p><p>"yes, so this seal will help me by sealing away my chakra and returning it in slow portions. But doesn’t the returning chakra destroy my control over the already existing?" Shikamaru asked with a thoughtful expression.</p><p>"yes and no. Theoretically you are correct, but practically it will be easy for you to adjust. You see, the seal will let you start with such a small amount that your control will be perfect. You will use this feeling and just adjust the new amount of chakra, so that it feels like before" Naruto explained.</p><p>"hmm, I understand Sensei"</p><p>"good, hand out. If everything goes correctly, then it should take four hours to learn it" Naruto said, as he already draw a seal on Shikamaru’s hand.</p><p>"now wait for 10 minutes until it gives you the first portion of chakra and concentrate it to your feet. The rest is clear I think, any last questions before I go to Kakashi?"</p><p>"no, all good Sensei" Shikamaru said as he already placed his food on the three to be ready.</p><p>"good come over when you are finished or if you need help" Naruto said and walked to another free place to wait for Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not 10 minutes later came Kakashi, he looked visibly annoyed. Probably because a child, on his eyes, was going to teach him. At least he had to decency to be professional in front of him, his back was straight and his head held high. The older generation had been taught right at least, not like this wimps. <br/><br/></p><p>"Sit down and get comfortable, we need to talk." Naruto said, gesturing to a place besides him. Kakashi had a skeptical expression, but did it nevertheless.</p><p>"I think we had a wrong start. I’m Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of your Sensei." Naruto introduced himself.</p><p>"I know perfectly fine who you are. What are you trying to archive with this?" Kakashi asked with a suspecting gaze. <br/><br/></p><p>"Hmm, you don’t trust people do you? Or is it that you are afraid to let someone close to you?" This stuck Kakashi hard as he looked at Naruto with a dark gaze.</p><p>"you don’t know what you are talking about boy" <br/><br/></p><p>"maybe, maybe not. I never lost someone close to me like you did, but I never had someone close to begin with. You lost something you loved, a family, but I never had this things. My pain might not be the same, but I sure understand a lot about being alone. You were my fathers student and he cared about you, so I will honor him by watching over you"</p><p>Kakashi's face was priceless, it was probably that a teenager declared to look after him but who knows for sure. <br/><br/></p><p>"You looking after me? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?" <br/><br/></p><p>"It should, but you are clearly unstable. I will just check up on you from time to time and see how you are doing. My dad had a soft spot for you and that makes you my responsibility" Kakashi wanted to ask how he knew that Minato and him where close like family, but Naruto know way more then he should anyway. He had heard rumors, that Naruto had played the council numerous times now. That the boy had information nobody else had.</p><p>A small laugh escaped him, this was just hilarious. Minato's son he should have taken care of, was now looking after him. <br/><br/></p><p>"You know, you are so not like your parents. Minato and Kushina both were always so carefree and only got serious when it was about their work. You look like a perfect copy of Minato, but the way you act is completely different" Kakashi thought out loud, more then he meant to say.</p><p>"it’s good that you are fine with me, it’s not the same if the help needed physical force to get accepted" Naruto said with a small smile.</p><p>"Hmm, what could I have done against it." <br/><br/></p><p>"True. Just remember that I will always be there, when you need someone to talk to. I will be staying in the village for a few years, if not longer. You can come to me with anything, be it just for silent company or a drinking partner" Kakashi couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"yea sure. I will deem my after life by taking you a 12 year old into a bar. Your parents would never forgive me something like this."</p><p>"it was just an offer. Now to training, your fight with Zabuza was pathetic. This eye of yours is the biggest weakness you have right now" Naruto stated, getting a questioning gaze.</p><p>"this eye is powerful no doubt. It will make you to one of the most powerful ninjas, but right now it’s holding you back. You think that just because you have that thing, that you don’t have to learn jutsus of your own." Naruto explained and Kakashi had the decency to look sheepish.</p><p>"this eye takes way to much chakra for the small advantage it gives you. Your body can’t even completely follow up with this eye. Zabuza could beat you and that without fancy Sharingan, so I will train you that you can fight that guy without it. Now tell me what jutsus you have in your arsenal" Naruto said.</p><p>"They don't call me the copy ninja for no reason, I have copied over 1000 jutsus. I don’t think we have the time to list them all." Kakashi said.</p><p><br/>"and non of this jutsus are your own. What is your chakra nature?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"lightning, I also have a jutsu of my own. It’s Chidori, it fills my hand with raiton chakra (lightning), it can cut through almost anything and is an assassination technique." Kakashi explained.</p><p>"That sounds interesting, but we will focus on your speed for now" Naruto explained as he gave Kakashi a piece of paper. His entire body felt heavier the moment he touched it.</p><p>"this is a gravity seal, I will fire attacks at you in the speed Zabuza used. Your task is it just to dodge" Kakashi couldn’t really ask, because Naruto already started attack him. Two golden wolves were running after him and he was sure that they would hurt.</p><p>This was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey sorry that it took me so long.<br/>Hope you like it and please leave a comment.</p><p>It shows me that someone is reading the latest chapter and not only the start.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already two days since Sasuke started to learn tree walking and he was getting frustrated. Sakura and Shikamaru had both learned it almost instantly, they had continued to run around on the tree to get an even better feeling.</p><p>He thought, he couldn’t even stick to a fucking tree, he had demanded that Naruto helps him how he did it for the lazy guy. Naruto just told him that he should learn to ask right, this was fucking frustrating. He was the last Uchiha and couldn’t even walk up a tree, how was he supposed to kill Itachi like this. <br/><br/></p><p>Today the lazy ass even started to walk on water. Kakashi-sensei didn’t help much either, he was getting trained by Naruto. Sakura was just watching him, he didn’t know why the girl always did the minimum training and nothing more. It doesn’t interest him that much to be honest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Shikamaru you seem pretty comfortable on the water" Shikamaru starlet almost lost his concentration and fell into the river. <br/><br/></p><p>"Yes Sensei, it’s getting easier as long as I concentrate." Shikamaru answered.</p><p>"good, come over for a moment" Shikamaru wordlessly followed the instruction, he know that Naruto was trying to teach him as much as possible.</p><p>"I will draw a seal on your hand. It’s a gravity seal, but it works different from Kakashi's. It absorbs your chakra and gets heavier with that. It will not only train your physical body, but your chakra reserves as well." Naruto explained. He draw a small seal on Shikamaru’s hand, who instantly felt how heavy he got.</p><p>"now go and continue water walking" Shikamaru sighed, but did as he was told.</p><p> </p><p>Training continued for the week and Naruto even started to teach Shikamaru seals again. He couldn’t believe how two years made this kind of difference. Two years ago Shikamaru was fast yes, but no genius in it. Now he learned it in ridiculous fast space. Sure it weren’t complicated seals and most of the amateur could do them, but did they understand them like Shikamaru did.</p><p>Today was Kakashi's shift to watch over Tazuna and the bridge workers. He had taken Sasuke and Sakura with him to not interrupt him. That would be, if it wasn’t for some thugs trying to kidnap Tazuna's daughter. It wasn’t a problem for Shikamaru to handle them. <br/><br/></p><p>After some interrogation or more like threats they got the information that Zabuza didn’t really retreat. He waited for the right moment to strike, a moment he wasn’t around. It seemed that his employer wasn’t that careful as he send this thugs after him. <br/><br/></p><p>Shikamaru stayed by the family as he went after Zabuza's head. He was flying on max speed to the bridge, he just kind of became friend/caretaker of Kakashi and didn’t want to lose this guy now.</p><p>He shot chains out of his water and send them to wrap Zabuza up. Zabuza saw them coming and dodged with ease, one of the disadvantages the golden glow had. </p><p>Surprise attacks were an unthinkable thing to do with it. All powers had its advantages and disadvantages, a jutsu is never perfect. In one way or another chakra always had a counter part, the only thing you could do is to hide it to the best of your abilities.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked to the end of the bridge, as he heard a scream. It seemed that Zabuza had an ally with rather interesting ice jutsu. A bloodline or was it a combination of his chakra naturals. Right now it didn’t matter thought, he formed four wolves and let them attack the ice structure from the outside.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before another figure appeared besides Zabuza. He or she, he wasn’t sure was small and had a hunter nin mask with a white kimono.</p><p>"I hadn’t thought that you would waste your life like this Zabuza. I thought you said that something like this wouldn’t happen again." Naruto said, he could see Sakura running to the downed form of Sasuke. Strongest as if, they are both way to overrated. The boy may be strong, but his attitude and intelligence isn’t that good.</p><p>"and I thought that someone so important as you wouldn’t hang around this long. It seems that we both are mistaken in that matter. Would you be kind enough to let us go a second time?" It was desperate and if Zabuza thought about it, a pretty dumb one on that. But better try and be dumb then dead.</p><p>"my kindness comes with a price, I want that sword of yours" Naruto said pointing at the large sword Zabuza had pointed at Kakashi. Zabuza in return could only stare back at the boy. This was crazy, sure his sword was a hefty price. It was his pride and partner for years, but it was nothing in exchange for his and Haku's life. <br/><br/>"If that's it what it takes." Zabuza pointed his sword at Naruto. He in return formed a chain that wrapped around the sword. Thought at the same time Zabuza was wrapped up from behind.</p><p>"what’s the meaning of this" Zabuza yelled at him, he could see how the guy started to panic.</p><p>"it’s just to make sure that you won’t betrayed me again" Naruto said, as he lifted Zabuza from the ground to him. <br/><br/></p><p>"You better stop doing that or your master dies here and now" Naruto said, as he looked at the other guy? girl? who knows. He formed a few hand signs and placed his hand on Zabuza's back, a small seal appeared.</p><p>"if you betrayed me again, then I will use this seal and kill you from where ever I want." Naruto asked with a smirk forming on his face.</p><p>"I’m always willing to choose the way with the most survivors, but I’m not naive. I can and will have no mercy with these who play with my patience a third time. Understood?" Naruto's face had a dark sinister look.</p><p>"I understand" it was the only thing Zabuza could say. Naruto lowered him to the ground and released him from his chains. He made a hand gesture that signaled that they were free to go, but a small fat guy made his presence known.</p><p>He talked about how useless Zabuza was, that he couldn’t even defeat same Konoha ninja. His army of thugs seemed to boost the guys arrogance, as he guy talked about how he never even thought about paying Zabuza and that he would kill them all. It wasn’t long after that blood bath took place and Gatos head rolled over the ground. <br/><br/></p><p>It took Tazuna about two weeks to end the bridge with the help of team 7. Zabuza and Haku, that was the BOYS name, had already left the land of waves. Of course not without a warning from Naruto to not test him again. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><br/>"All of you shut up" Naruto said, his head was aching from all the noise. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke into a conversation. Sasuke in return ignored her and asked him to train him. Shikamaru was complaining about how long they were traveling already. At least Kakashi was quiet, but that was more thanks to the book Naruto gave him back.</p><p>He couldn’t help but sigh, this is the future of the village or more there down fall. How on earth could the Hokage let this happen, sure it’s a time of peace but this is to much. He could understand that the old man wants that children have their childhood, but this is to much. It will get the kids killed faster, they exchange a long and tiring life for a happy and short on.</p><p>A smile formed on his face as he saw the walls of Konoha, he let the guards check him quickly. <br/><br/>"A Namikaze-san it’s nice to see you again. How was your travel to Uzushio, have you found new seals?" One of the guards, Kotetsu Hagane, asked with a smile. Naruto always greeted them with a friendly smile and never shoved any kind of impatience.</p><p>"Ahh yes I did. Thanks for asking Hagane-san" now this surprised them, how they know him was clear. Thought how Naruto know his name.</p><p>"Thanks for your hard work you two, I will see you around" Naruto said, as he left for the Hokage office. The village haven’t changed that much, it looks a bit more dilapidated as before. Seems like the village could need a restoration, but something like this would cost to much and the civil council wouldn’t agree to such a high expenditure. It just wasn’t worth the cost for them.</p><p>It was funny that Hiruzen let the civil council have this much power, sure they are at a time of peace but he was losing control over them. How lucky he was that something like this wasn’t his problem, he will just have to see them in the meeting once a week. (How he will become to regret this words)</p><p>The people still stared at him and this time he didn’t even had his wolves with him. He ignored them, as he made his way to the Hokage tower. He wasn’t sure what kind of life he will have now, outside was fun but he was going to stay here. He will teach Shikamaru for the time being, maybe find a house for him.</p><p>He knocked at the door after the assistant said that the old man was free.</p><p>"come in" came a tired reply from the inside.</p><p>The first thing Naruto observed was that the Hokage looked old. He knew that Hiruzen was old, but he meant his energy. The man looked like he was done with life, he definitely needed a break.</p><p>"Hokage-sama, I’m back from my stay" Naruto said, he still didn’t bow. Thought the Hokage didn’t seem to mind it that much, as he just smiled back.</p><p>"Naruto, you have grown a lot" it wasn’t the answer Naruto had predicted, but it wasn’t a bad one either.</p><p>"time does this things to young people" he shot back, but the Hokage didn’t react that much.</p><p>"nevertheless, I will be staying in the village." It seemed that this comment pleased the old man.</p><p>"that’s good to hear, it was troubling that our strongest force wasn’t around"</p><p>"Hmm" Naruto really didn’t know what to say, if he wanted more fire power back then you should order his students back. The three legendary Sannin, one is as strong as a Kage and would give a strong image to the outside.</p><p>"so, what are your plans now?" Hiruzen asked.</p><p>"I will have to find an apartment and some supplies first. It will take some time to getting used, to live in a village." Naruto answered. The door opened as he wanted to continue, coming in was the bickering team 7. This was annoying.</p><p>"I will see you at the council meeting this weekend Hokage-sama" Naruto said as he left the old man with this mess of a team.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Naruto had used the reminding four days to find himself a nice apartment. He would get a house when he was sure what he will do in the future. He was sure that the council wouldn’t want to let him out of the village in the near future. He will just teach Shikamaru for the time being, maybe make some new seals.</p><p> </p><p>Today was his first council meeting since he left and it will be his first normal meeting. He will just sit there and hear them out, to get a feeling how the things work here. Sure he had the memories of his dad, but times have changed and he had to get his own experience.<br/><br/></p><p>The evening of the Saturday came faster then he thought, some of the old geezers looked annoyed that he was back. He didn’t let it bother him and just kept quiet through the meeting. They mainly talked about inner politics of the village, clan business, food supply for the winter, security and mission.</p><p> </p><p>It was all in all pretty decent and professional, they didn’t yell or argue without a good reason. It seemed that he had them just riled up the last times.</p><p> </p><p>“Now to a more personal matter. Yesterday Sasuke Uchiha applied for an apprenticeship by Namikaze-san, it seems that the two have met in his last mission and that the boy wants to learn from you. Thought we will have to discuss the time period of this” Mitokado Homura said, he was an old man, who is one of the elders of the village.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need to talk about the time period, I don’t take him. Please continue with the next point” Naruto could see veins bulge by some of the older ones.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Namikaze-san, but could you explain why you don’t want to take him” Utatane Koharu said. She was also an old woman, in the position of an elder. They are were both teammates of Hiruzen, so it’s probably favoritism by Hiruzen.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t really like him. He is disrespectful and demands things from me, he also thinks that the name Uchiha gives him some kind of free pass. But the most important reason is his high flight chance, he also doesn’t even know the basics of Fuuinjutsu.” Naruto explained.</p><p> </p><p>“This are reasonable reasons and I can understand them, but think about it. The Sharingan is from high importance for this village, it will demonstrate our strength when the future Uchiha clan head was taught by you.” This time it was Danzo, he wasn’t sure why the elders so desperately wanted him to teach the Uchiha boy.</p><p> </p><p>“He can come to me if he understands the basics in sealing. Until then I had already decided that Shikamaru Nara will be my apprentice and assistant. He is far more advanced and learns very quickly, so there shouldn’t be a problem.” Shikaku looked at him with interested eyes, but kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the boy that talented in the art and when did he asked you to become his teacher. We didn’t require any formal proposal.” Naruto couldn’t help but laugh a little.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no he didn’t ask. I would get grey hair before that lazy ass does something on his own, I will just take him.”</p><p> </p><p>“If the boy didn’t even ask you then Sasu——” Naruto just raised his hand to silence Danzo.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, the boy has a way to high flight chance.  He doesn’t respect me nor does he have basic knowledge in the art. Is there any kind of real reason that is keeping you so stubborn?” Naruto asked and Danzo just stared back in silence.</p><p>“Thought so. Now it’s of course clear, but should I hear that you try to get information about my techniques from my apprentice, then there will be heads rolling.” After that the meeting continued without much trouble. Security was still a trouble it seemed, the Uchiha’s did their job really good. <br/><br/></p><p>The new police force was inexperienced, they didn’t had the man power nor the knowledge over most of the criminal organization structures.</p><p>Another important point was food supply for the winter and their storage. It wasn’t like that they didn’t get any food in the winter, it was just that it was very limited. Private persons didn’t had a problem with it, but orphanages, hospitals and others the village founded had. The price for food would raise with the winter, something this facilities couldn’t afford.</p><p>He could help them with his new storage seal, but he will wait and see how things will workout without him. They still had at least four months until the winter starts. Time will tell how his life will be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shikamaru come down now, here is someone waiting for you" Shikamaru heard his mom yell from down stairs. He wasn’t sure who would want to meet him, his friends were on a mission. A smile formed on his face, only one person was left in the village that would come by. </p><p> </p><p>"Shikamaru Nara, you are starting today my apprentice and assistant" it was the first thing Naruto said. The color left his face, as he paled. <br/><br/></p><p>"Nooooooooooo" Shikamaru shouted as fell to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nooooooooooo" Shikamaru shouted as fell to the floor.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A month later and Shikamaru was still sure that his reaction was the right one. Naruto was a slave driver, his job as assistant didn’t make it any easier. He was still in the team, but he haven’t seen them this month. They were banned from missions over D and they didn’t need him for that, so here he was getting Naruto his favorite tea. He had learned a lot over the month, but he also did all kind of housework for Naruto. <br/><br/></p><p>His Fuuinjutsu skills had grown rapidly and his body condition is getting better with each passing day. He had a full grown six-pack now, his shoulders and chest looked more defined under his t-shirt. Taijutsu didn’t change that much, mostly because Naruto didn’t teach it often. Genjutsu was completely forgotten, as Naruto had no talent for it at all. His ninjutsu thought, it was getting better and better with the time.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto said, that his shadow controlling Jutsu was perfect for making seals without a ink and paper. His training mostly consisted of chakra control and the fine control of the shadow possession jutsu. He was pretty proud of his first new seal, it makes a large area completely dark for a short time. He didn’t need more thought, as he can use it to bind the enemy.</p><p>"Shikamaru, I will get us some food. You better learn that seal until I’m back" Yea this was also one of the things Naruto did. He always got them lunch and they would take a break and talk about things that was on their mind. It was one of the most interesting things, Naruto had changed a lot during the two years. He was more mature and his view on the world always amazed him. All in all he could say that he loved his life, he had someone that could understand him. Naruto also helped him with his own seals, something that made him always happy. <br/><br/></p><p>Seals are some kind of puzzles for him, it was fun to solve them and it would reward you by doing so. They also were a powerful weapons, he know that he wasn’t the best shinobi out there. He had realized how much he had to learn, but he was sure that seals would make him stronger. <br/><br/></p><p>Naruto was teaching him some kind of barrier seal right now, it was a pretty strong one and it took way to much chakra. He know that even if he learned that, he could only use it one time before his chakra is drawn out. Thought he didn’t question Naruto, he had full trust that Naruto taught him the right things. <br/><br/></p><p>Naruto was his friend, he could even say best friend. Their was always a reason why Naruto taught him something and he fully trusted him. <br/><br/></p><p>"Earth on Shikamaru, someone in there" he heard, as Naruto knocked his head down a little.</p><p>"I got us Tako-yaki, I hope you are finished." Naruto said, looking over his shoulder. He sighed as he saw Naruto's disapproving face and waited for the lecture.</p><p>"We will work on that later, let us eat now. We have to talk about something Kakashi wants." Shikamaru set down by Naruto, it was a small dining table. They were by Naruto at home, it was lovely and large enough for seal work. <br/><br/></p><p>"And what is it that Kakashi wants?" Shikamaru asked, as took his first bite.</p><p>"he wants to enter you three to the next Chunin exam in a week. I think it’s way to early, but he was very stubborn. Here is the form you need to sign if you want to enter" Naruto said, handing him a paper.</p><p>"the question is, do you want to enter?"</p><p>"how troublesome, I think that’s the best for now. If I become chunin, then I will be able to leave the team permanently. It will make our work far more easier and give us more time together." Shikamaru answered.</p><p>"Hmm, and here I thought that you hated to work that much. But you love the time with me don’t you?" Naruto asked with a sly laugh.</p><p>"troublesome" Shikamaru said, hiding his blush.</p><p> </p><p>"okay, okay. I will help to prepare you, first we will finish this barrier seal. Then I will show you a seal of mine, it’s one of the reasons I’m so powerful. You better keep it a secret or being over my knee is something you will wish for, understood?" A slightly pale Shikamaru looked back at Naruto. He was going to learn one of the legendary seals, at least he called them that. It were seals Naruto never answered him questions about, a big mystery.</p><p>He couldn’t help, but smile thought. Naruto deemed him as trust worthy enough to give him one of his seals. It said that he was strong enough to protect himself. <br/><br/></p><p>"I asked, understood?" Naruto repeated with an annoyed tone.</p><p>"yes master" it was their new title now. It come up as Shino run by and called Naruto Sensei, so he started to call him master to make the difference. It didn’t seem to bother him and he never complained, so it should be okay.</p><p>"You must have seen, that the Barrier seal takes way to much chakra from you. I will give you a seal that can store chakra" it was revolutionary, something this powerful shouldn’t exist. Shikamaru now know why Naruto didn’t want to talk about this seal freely, it was way to powerful. Chakra was in 50% of all fights the deciding factor to win, and that under equal strong ninjas. <br/><br/></p><p>With the ability to store chakra, their was no limit to how many S-rank jutsus someone used. He could pump more chakra in his shadow possession jutsu to make it faster and stronger, a new world of possibilities. He will definitely make chunin with it or at least to the final rounds.</p><p>"I will be careful and only use it to support my other skills. I will make sure that nobody finds out" it was all he could say to help Naruto. <br/><br/></p><p>"I know that you are fully aware, just what kind of power that is. So I will not lecture you about, I trust you as my friend with it. We both know that anybody can reach the strength of a Kage with it" Naruto said.</p><p>"Thanks Naruto, I will make sure that you don’t regret it" </p><p>"good, I will draw the seal on your the chest" he didn’t have to say more, Shikamaru already eagerly took his shirt off. Naruto noted that his chest really had filled out, he looked a lot better like this. No longer skin and bones, no in front of him was a young man. His six-pack and chest muscle, were accompanied with back muscles and shoulders. He couldn’t help, but tease his friend a little.<br/><br/></p><p>"Ah, if I knew that this is all it takes for you to strip." Shikamaru’s entire body went red, but he didn’t say anything. He know that Naruto had his fun playing with him and that reacting only made it worse. <br/><br/></p><p>"Here is a new lesson" Naruto said, as he summoned a glass bottle with red liquid.</p><p>"the highest quality for ink is your own blood, you have to fill it with your chakra until it can’t absorb more." Naruto said, as he took the bottle and set in front of Shikamaru. He could feel the chakra radiating from the blood.</p><p>"what kind of brush is the best them" Shikamaru asked eagerly.</p><p>"no brush is the best option. A brush will contaminate the ink, no I will use my chakra to control the blood." Naruto said and demonstrated it. His hand raised and with it the blood. Shikamaru set still, he didn’t move at all. He could see how the blood slowly formed a seal on his chest, it was big, as it reached his stomach. The seal, to his amazement, vanished as Naruto finished.</p><p>"it will be better when nobody sees it. Make sure to still cover it, who knows who might watch you" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following week just flow by, Naruto thought him all he had to know for the seal. They also worked at the barrier and his shadow control with extra chakra. The results were astronomical, his shadow had doubled the speed now. The barrier was strong enough to protect him from two of Naruto's wolves for a minute, means it’s more then enough for chunin exam.</p><p> </p><p>"you two are late" Shikamaru said to Sakura and Sasuke. The two just came into the academy, they looked a bit annoyed.</p><p>"we were waiting for you outside, Baka" Sakura answered. <br/><br/></p><p>"How should we know, that someone as lazy as you would come before us" she just continued complaining.</p><p>"working for Naruto changes things for you" Sasuke looked even more annoyed now, he know that the other boy wanted to learn from Naruto. Naruto also gave him the reason why he didn’t take Sasuke, the guy should really work on his attitude.</p><p>"let’s move up, we don’t want to be late" Sakura called, the other two just silently followed. They passed a Genjutsu, Sasuke to his irritation revealed it. Taking competition wasn’t his thing it seemed, they almost got into a fight because of that. To his luck a guy in green spandex jump suit came out and stopped it.</p><p>The green guy, Rock Lee, then challenged Sasuke, but this wasn’t his problem. He made his way to the real room 301. Kakashi greeted him a bit hesitant, but relax as he heard that others were on their way. He just went into the room for now, he got some strange looks from the other teams for being alone.</p><p>"Shikamaru were is your team" Ino said greeting him. <br/><br/></p><p>"They are coming no worries Ino" he looked over her shoulder to see Chouji and Ken. That would have been his team, but he was to dumb to learn probably for the exam. Now he was stuck with Lord Emo and a Banshee.</p><p>"Ken, Chouji" he greeted with a small wave. <br/><br/></p><p>"Shikamaru my friend, you are still growing this fast no fair" Ken said with a pout. The guy was nice, he was from a civilian family. Thought he was really good in ninjutsu and Taijutsu, they guy was a bit whiny. He was one of the smallest back in class, he was a head taller then Sasuke. Which means that he was a head and a half taller then Ken. He could literally look down at the guy and the small pouting face. <br/><br/></p><p>"Ma ma, there is nothing wrong with your height. Stopp your whining it doesn’t suit a ninja." Shikamaru said as he ruffled Ken's hair. The other boy, of course pouted even more at his action. <br/><br/></p><p>"Hey guys you are here too" the yell could be heard in the entire room. It was of course Kiba, the guy was way to loud for this kind of job. With him were his teammates Shino and Hinata. Hinata was a very shy girl, he didn’t know if she had it in her to kill someone. Shino was one of the few people he really liked, he was quiet and extremely rational. <br/><br/></p><p>Just then the door opened and his teammates and the team of, Rock Lee, came in. Sasuke looked a little beat and was in an even more emo mood, so he probably lost to green guy. It wasn’t a second later that Ino was all over Sasuke, Sakura of course couldn’t let that happen. She did the only thing that she was capable of, yelling at her. <br/><br/></p><p>Shikamaru saw a boy with silver hair and glasses staring at them. He had the Konoha headband, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t an enemy. It seemed that the guy wanted something, because he slowly made his way over. Thought before the guy could talk, the door opened and Naruto came in. He and his classmates stiffened, but got into to position Naruto taught them. </p><p>They were lined up in four lines, most of the room was staring at them now. Thought this doesn’t concerned them, because Naruto looked pissed. The only other village Genins who seemed to know Naruto was Kumo, it seemed they had two brave souls. They wanted to attack, but their teammates hold them back.</p><p>"I know I only taught you for a week, but I thought that I made it clear to be quiet. Ino, Kiba is there a reason for all this noise?" Naruto asked in his normal calm tone, but everybody could hear him. The room had grown silent, Kiba was trying to hide behind Shino.</p><p>"I will make this clear now, you are representing our village. You better give it your all or I will be waiting for you" Naruto said turning to Sakura.</p><p>"if I hear you raise your voice again for something like this, then I will make sure to seal it away. We understand us?" His tone was sickly sweet and Teams of the other villages paled with them. <br/><br/></p><p>"Yes Sir" Sakura whispered back.</p><p>"good, good. I hope you all haven’t forgotten what I taught you" Naruto said turning to leave, he looked one last time over shoulder. He will not be here for the week they fight, but he had faith in Shikamaru to survive. He got an important mission from the Hokage, it had something to do with the new village of sound.</p><p>They think that it might have something to do with Orochimaru, so he had to go since Jiraya wasn’t back yet. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Week later.</b>
</p><p>Naruto was frustrated, he didn’t get any information about the village. It was clear that he was noticeable, but they immediately shut up when he was around. Now he was sitting home and was listening how Shikamaru’s exam was so far. At least his assistant had brought food and tea.</p><p>It seemed that the first part of the exam was about information gathering and will, he would probably had failed this part. How ironic, the village's strongest ninja wouldn’t make it chunin. Sure he could design a seal for that, but that needed time. What was shit thought was this exam, ninjas always had their specializations. He will talk about it in the council meeting in six months for the next exam.</p><p>The second exam was some kind of survival test, the best test so far. All kinds off ninja can play out their strength there. They had to reach the tower in the middle of the infamous Forest of Death, on the way they had to get a second scroll. There were an earth and a heaven scroll and you needed both of them. <br/><br/></p><p>The interesting part was that Orochimaru had attacked them, he even left a curse seal (Hickey) on Sasuke. He would have destroyed it, but Kakashi already used a containment seal. It wasn’t the best, as it depended on Sasuke's emotions. He couldn’t destroy it now thought, because the containment seal is also a barrier. It will take same time for him to decode both seals, Orochimaru's on itself was already hard.</p><p> </p><p>The third event in this exam was an one in one to reduce the numbers before the real battle in the arena. It seemed that Shikamaru didn't even needed to show his new speed and strength in the battle. Kiba didn't seem to have changed at all, as the boy straight up rushed at Shikamaru. Their shadows connected and that was his end. What an embarrassment for Konoha. </p><p>Sasuke's fight seemed to be an only Taijutsu fight because of the curse mark. The boy won, but it was really close. The fight between Ino and Sakura was a pure embarrassment for the whole of Konoha, fighting like children and that even in a low level. </p><p>On the other hand the fight between Rock Lee and Gaara seemed to be a really interesting one. The green boy had talent to open this many doors in his young age. It's a petty that his legs are hurt to this extent, he would have made a good chunin. </p><p>Tenten, the girl with her specialization in weapons. She is one of the best in her discipline, but you need more to be a chunin. The fight between Ken and the Oto girl was also over pretty fast. She is specialized in sound jutsu, but fell for Ken's genjutsu. </p><p>It was the same for Shino. The other Oto guy thought that his sound jutsu was so OP, but Shino outplayed him. The other fights were nothing important, so Shikamaru didn't tell him more about them.</p><p>"and with that we have a whole month before the final battle at the arena begins" A whole month was enough time to make one or two new seal for Shikamaru. </p><p>"so to summen it up, our village's future ninjas are all lacking real skill." Naruto know that it wasn't the whole the truth, but still he was disappointed in this generation.</p><p>"no, all future ninjas lack skill. That is what happens when we grow up in peace. This skills like your father had don't just come from no where, no they were created because they were necessary. Our life was peaceful while growing up, of course the girls care more about their crush then jutsus" Yea that made sense and he know that, but hearing it from Shikamaru made it even worse. </p><p>"This exams represent the future of each village. Sunagakure is having a good time right now. All of their candidates are strong, the other villages are all average. Konoha thought, it's disaster." Naruto thought out loud.</p><p>"I know, the older generations will not life for ever and their performance will decrease with each year" Shikamaru said.</p><p>"that's what I'm saying. Even Kakashi is completely out of shape, one of our best ninjas was beaten by an A-class one" Yea this memory made both of them worried. </p><p>"so what will you do? You have already title to be one of the strongest, if not the strongest ninja out there" Shikamaru was sure that Naruto would be Hokage one day and when that day arrives, will be the day that he stands besides him. The problem was that this day could arrive anytime soon, Naruto is extremely power and intelligent. The third Hokage already favors him and that man was getting old. </p><p>"I'm very positiv that I'm the strongest ninja living, but that doesn't matter. In our world death can happen any time and Konoha will be done the moment I die. Now it may be stabile, but our future generations are really disappointing. This is why you will be representing Konoha in the finals with overwhelming power." Naruto looked serious as he said that, but how. Sure he was stronger then most genins, but it wasn't strong enough to place worry in other nations. </p><p>"Even with the chakra storing seal, it's not possible for me to place fear to this old geezers" What was Naruto planing, he had an IQ that out did everyone in the village and he still couldn't read his masters thoughts.</p><p>"We will make two new seals. We will focus on eye catching jutsus, it's true that it is hard with the oldies. The younger once's thought, we will create an image of a monster. You will represent death itself, you will be standing besides me on equal terms after we are finished with you." Now this made Shikamaru happy, but it made him even more curies. What kind of seal is Naruto thinking of, it must be something that only he could come up with.</p><p>"The first seal will be to summen armor and weapon. The second will be some kind of teleportation. The older ninjas all respected and feared my father for his Hiraishin jutsu. What will happen they see you teleport" It would clearly make him powerful and even the older generation would fear the jutsu he would had. </p><p>"It would be a good plan, the question is are we able to do it" The smirk on Naruto's face was all the confirmation he needed. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a week and he was already tired. Naruto had him store his whole chakra into the seal each day. He also had to store a huge about of blood away, which made him extremely tired. Sure he know that blood was the best ink, but it was so much. If they continued like this then he will be able to draw a seal on the whole arena ground with it. </p><p>He couldn't complain thought, Naruto was giving him an enormous amount of power and trust. He will be one of the top chunin in Konoha if he had this seals, he could even get jonin if he mastered them. </p><p>Right now he was sitting outside a hot-spring and studied a seal, while he constantly stored his chakra away. Naruto had told him to wait here while he took a bath. Okay the truth was that Naruto had asked him to join him, but he was to embarrassed. He doesn't want to be in front of Naruto's perfect body, with his own. He will wait until had trained more, which brought him to this situation. </p><p>The seal was extremely difficult to understand, he wasn't even sure what each part meant. It looked so different compared to the seals he had seen before, he could make out that it something to do with Illusion and his clan jutsu. The other parts thought, maybe a materialization or a manifestation. </p><p>"Here I come to spy on some pretty woman, only to find such a high class seal" Shikamaru instantly jumped away taking the scroll with him. Standing there was a middle aged man with white hair and a funny face. </p><p>"Boy, where did you get this seal from?" He wasn't sure how he should answer, he didn't know that Konoha had someone that could understand seals besides Naruto.</p><p>"This is non of your business, who the hell are you?" What happened next was a great embarrassment to see. This awkward dance just to tell him that this guy was one of the legendary three Sannin. That of course if the guy didn't lie to him. The old man took a step forward, but jumped back as Shikamaru's shadow came at him in exceptional speed. The guy at least had the had skill to dodge that.</p><p>"Stay away from me, nobody verified your identity. Do you really think that I would trust you just like this." </p><p>"Boy this seal is way to precious to be in your hands" The Sannin took a step forward again, but had to dodge multible shadows. The boy was extremely talented for a Nara, splitting his shadow is pretty difficult. </p><p>"You have no authority over me, step down or I will attack" Shikamaru said as he already formed a seal with his shadow.</p><p>"Boy you have something that you don't underst-" he was cut off.</p><p>"I understand perfectly well what I hold. Last warning retread or I will attack" The was really something, the thought that a brat was threatening him was funny. Let's see what the boy can do. </p><p>The Sannin dashed directly at Shikamaru, but was blocked by a barrier. It surprised him that the boy had a barrier strong enough to block him. It was a cube with a length of 2 meters in all directions. The shadow around the boy started to move into a seal, what a talent. He should take this kid as a student.</p><p>"Uzumaki seal: complete darkness" The moment he heard the boy whisper the words, was the moment the entire sky turned black. The darkness only lasted for a second, but he didn't realized that he couldn't move until it was to late. He of course know the shadow binding technique of the Nara clan, but why was it that he couldn't break it with his large amount of chakra. He was sure that the boy didn't had that much chakra.</p><p>"For me to bind the 'maybe' legendary Sannin is really funny. You have underestimated me and now you are paying the price. I will call the police, they will arrest you and find out who you are" The next thing surprised him as the boy connected his shadow with that of the tree besides him. It was the first time that he saw a Nara do something like this. They could manipulate their shadows like they wanted, but using the shadow of a tree so that he can move freely is truly amazing. </p><p>Speaking of which where is the boy? "Shikamaru is gone to get the police" </p><p>He would have jumped from the shock, but sadly he was bind. It didn't take long for the other boy to step before him thought. </p><p>"What a surprise to see you, God father" yea Naruto was angry at him and he could understand why. The boy looked so much like his father and from what he heard he was also as powerful as his father. </p><p>"Hey there Naruto" He couldn't think of more than that. It seemed that Naruto didn't really care as he calmly set down in front of him.</p><p>"One of the legendary Sannin taken down by a brat. I'm sure you could escape, but you would destroy the arena around you if you did. You never showed up in my live once, but you want to steal my seal the moment you return" Jiraiya was ashamed, he as the spy master of course know that Naruto was a seal Master. Who would have thought that the boy had such a talent for seals, he is way better then he thought. </p><p>He know a lot about his god son. He was known through all nations, the young boy who flooded Kumogakure. The boy who fought the Raikage and many high ranking jonin, that was when he was 8. Who knows how strong he is now, he wasn't sure if he could beat him. He should have known that it was Naruto's seal, who else could create something like this. He couldn't even figure out what it did, the lines were uneven and strange. It was something that he hadn't seen in a long time, Kushina had a seal like this. Thought her seal was way smaller. </p><p>"nothing to say? or is it that you know that it was mine and just wanted to see how good I'm" He couldn't answer thought as the brat and the police came back. He could clearly see on the face of the police officer that he recognized him. </p><p>"Please arrest this guy, the council will decide what will happen to him" the officer moved without a word and took him away. It was surprising as he the guy didn't even ask what he did wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"We are out of sight, you can let me go now" It surprised him even more as the officer only sighed.</p><p>"Jiraiya you shouldn't have looked at Namikaze-sans seal. All people know that it is a clan secret and stealing it is a major crime." </p><p>"how should I have known that, the seal wasn't even with Naruto. This Nara kid had it, how come that the boy isn't charged" The police man laughed at that.</p><p>"you mean Shikamaru the future Nara clan head, he is Namikaze-sans assistant. You shouldn't pick a fight with them, one is to powerful the other to smart. Both of them have political power and know how to use it. I for myself will not anger them" The officer said.</p><p>"so you would rather anger me" the answer was obvious as the man just continued to bring him to the police station. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day.</p><p>"Okay, we have only three weeks left. Today we will start with the first seal, it will summon an armor and weapon for you. The principal is simple, it's just a modified storage seal. We will start with the weapon, for that we will use the blood you stored away" Naruto explained, as Shikamaru unsealed his blood. </p><p>It almost fell on to the ground, but Naruto caught it mid air. He really wanted to know how Naruto did it, but it was most likely a seal so that had to wait. Thinking about it, he almost flooded Naruto's apartment with his blood.</p><p>"Now you will start to slowly fill this blood with the chakra you stored away over the time. Take your time and unseal small portions of the stored chakra and guide it into the blood." It took Shikamaru four hours to mix his chakra with his blood, Naruto also mixed a bit of natural chakra into it. He said that the control would be harder, but that the result would be three times better with it. </p><p>"So, now that it is filled, we start with controlling the blood. You will just move it up and down, later try to move to the right side and back. Your control has to be perfect." Shikamaru doubted that he could control this amount of flooding liquid, but Naruto could control water with the mass of a sea. This blood pool is nothing compared to it, so he will have to work hard to get it. </p><p>He tried it for an hour, but he couldn't make it that all of it moved like he wanted. Some of the blood didn't move at all and the other just flooded clumsily in the air, how on earth did Naruto control this amount and even form creatures with it. </p><p>"you are concentrating to much, this doesn't have something to do with technique. It's just pure imagination and will power, you should image what you want to do." Naruto said, some of the blood went to Naruto's hand and formed a kunai. It looked hard and sharp, nothing like the liquid before. </p><p>"you have to image what it looks like, how it would feel. What it can do, how sharp it will be. Never forget that your will is forming what you will be holding, so never underestimate it." Shikamaru tried it, but he didn't really get what Naruto tried to explain. He imaged a sharp kunai like Naruto had before, but it formed to slow and the it didn't look solid at all. </p><p>The kunai got destroyed the moment he touched it, this was frustrating. Why doesn't it work, what was he doing wrong. He did it exactly like Naruto did, he had to stand besides Naruto. It was one of the strongest feelings he had recently, how come that it wasn't strong enough to form a simple kunai. This isn't right, what kind of logic was behind this. </p><p>He trained for hours without getting the slightest of result, his control was lacking and the weapons he shaped were unstable. What was even more frustrating was that his anger of his failure was getting in the way of his concentration. </p><p>"God damned" He yelled in frustration, sending the red liquid in all directions around the room. The walls were drawn in blood, the ground dark. </p><p>"now this is disgusting" Shikamaru was so angry right now that he didn't even jump from the scare he got. He slowly turned around, only for his angry face to morph into one of shock and then fear. Sitting on the other side of the room was Naruto, he was completely soaked in blood and his seal was ruined. This was not good, Naruto looked really angry right now. </p><p>"I-I really didn't--" he could continue as Naruto came in front of him in the next moment. He stood still as he couldn't even move a finger, he wasn't sure what would happen now. He couldn't breath as Naruto leaned down to his ear, he could smell the blood that was before his nose now.</p><p>"I'm gonna shower now and you will clean this room, we will talk when I'm a little cooled down" Naruto just whispered his words, but it felt like he was scolded for a hour. He could practically feel the disappointment in his voice. The cleaning was slow, he tried to manipulate it back to him but it didn't work. The chakra left the blood by his outburst as he lost control over it and then vanished. This would take at least four or five hours to clean, how troublesome. </p><p>"shouldn't you be cleaning instead of daydreaming" this time he yelled in shock. Turning around he saw Naruto standing in the doorway. He had just a paar of boxers, his body was the definition of perfect. His eight-pack was defined, his shoulders broad, his arms and legs showed the strength he had. He blushed as he looked at Naruto's raised eyebrow that clearly said 'why are you staring'.</p><p>"Someone at home?" that brought him back to reality. </p><p>"yea, sor-sorry" Naruto ignored him as he moved over the bloodied floor. He opened his wardrobe and sighed, the inside also got a little bloody. Perfect just perfect, he will never stay beside Naruto because Naruto will kill him before that. </p><p>"I'm gonna get you some fresh clothes from home for you" Shikamaru mumbled as he dashed out. When he know one thing for sure then that Naruto didn't lose his patience that easily, but if he did then you should avoid him. He went home to get some of his clothes, but he didn't think that they would fit him. Maybe he could get some from his father, it was getting late he should better hurry. </p><p>He tried to sneak into his parents bedroom to get the clothes, but couldn't take a single step forward as he was bind with his clan jutsu. His father wasn't the jonin commander for nothing, but he wasn't as weak as before. He used his own shadow to control himself and with that formed the hand seal for a small barrier. </p><p>"you have gotten stronger, but you are still no match for me" The next moment his shadow was again connected with that of his dads. </p><p>"would you like to tell me way you are in our bedroom" His father questioned as they moved out, so that his mother didn't wake up. </p><p>"I wanted one set of your clothes" he tried to keep it short, but it seemed that his father wouldn't let him go.</p><p>"I maybe soaked Naruto's whole apartment in blood and he doesn't have anything to wear." </p><p>"so you are hiding until he cooled down as much as possible?" his father just knew him to well. </p><p>"he looked like he was about to explode. I think I ruined his seal he worked on the entire day, so yea hiding is pretty much all I can do" his father was trying not to laugh, but it failed miserable. </p><p>"If his apartment is soaked, then he can sleep here today. The guest room is taken, but you two are young so sharing your bed shouldn't be a problem" Shikaku said with a grin. Shikamaru wanted to say no, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.</p><p>"We will make it work, wont we?" How on earth did Naruto get behind him and when?</p><p>"su-sure" the two of them will be his down fall.</p><p>He will see if he can survive the night</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn't talk much after Naruto get a set of clothes from his dad. Naruto followed him silently to his room, the atmosphere was heavy. </p><p>"Naruto I'm really sorry, that" he was interrupted again.</p><p>"Six months worth of work ruined. Six whole months sitting drawing the perfect lines, all gone in one burst of emotions. If you ever don't understand something again then you can come and ask me, <strong>clear</strong>?" Naruto asked in a demanding tone.</p><p>"Yes Sir" </p><p>"Good. You can get yourself a new Master should something like this ever happen again. Now let us sleep, you will have a lot to clean up tomorrow" Shikamaru was so pale that anybody could have seen his veins. Naruto would kick him out should something like this happen again. On the other hand it was really a light punishment for six months of ruined work. </p><p>He took his clothes off and moved to his bed, but stopped as he looked at Naruto who had laid down on the ground with a blanked. He wanted to say something, but Naruto's look told him that he should shut up. It seemed that Naruto tried his hardest not to murder him, laying besides him wouldn't probably do him any good.  </p><p> </p><p>Next day wasn't much different from the evening before. Naruto hadn't talked much with him, he just told him to clean his apartment with all means necessary. He of course was in a bad mood because of this, he wasn't someone impulsive like that. How could he make such a mistake, but he always behaved different around Naruto. His laziness vanishes and he feels like he is accomplishing something. He will make sure that doesn't disappoint Naruto like this ever again. </p><p>"Shikamaru how have you been, why this long face?" Looking down and yea he really looked down, he could see Ken. Ken was always so child like, happy and energetic. </p><p>"nothing much, I just disappointed Naruto and now I'm on cleaning duty" Did he really had a long face. He was sure that his lazy face always covered everything.</p><p>"should I help you with it. Today is my day off from practice, so we can hangout after we finished" Shikamaru thought about it, Naruto did say all means necessary. </p><p>"sure" They chatted on the way to Naruto's apartment. Thought Ken didn't seem like he wanted information from him over his training with Naruto. The whole village already know that he was Naruto's assistant and some tried to prey all kind of information from him. They arrived at the apartment in 10 minutes and he opened it with his keys. What happened next was that the two of them almost vomited, the smell of blood was so strong and the heat didn't make it any better. </p><p>"Shit. What kind of sick shit is Sensei doing here?" Ken looked almost green, it was a wonder that the boy didn't just turned around and left. </p><p>"Yea, that was me. I was just too frustrated and the result was this." Ken had a disgusted look on his face as he looked around the apartment. </p><p>"I'm not gonna ask, let us just begin and finish as soon as possible" Ken sure had work ethic. He straight up opened all windows first and then started to clean the floor. Shikamaru started with the study room were Naruto's seal still laid. The paper was completely red and with the heat cling to the floor, he could see some outlines but the ink was already smeared. </p><p>He sighed as he cleaned it from the floor, it took Naruto six months of effort and he destroyed it. Guilt was something he didn't feel often, he always thought that it was a useless emotion. Today thought, he know quite well why he was feeling guilty. He should make it up to him, but how. Naruto is always given him something, he never got something back. </p><p>What could he give Naruto that he couldn't get himself, that would be a good question for later as he should finish this first. Ken seemed to be a lot faster then him, the small guy sure know how this worked. It was funny to see the small guy use his chakra just that he could walk up the wall and clean there. </p><p>"I think Ken is here to clean with you not for you Shikamaru. Or is there something that I didn't understand right" It was so embarrassing to shriek like that in front of Ken. </p><p>"Namikaze-Sensei, it's an honor to meet you again." Ken said with a small bow, the kid beamed at Naruto. </p><p>"Namikaze is fine. I heard that you used a genjutsu in the one vs one and that even thought that you are a ninjutsu specialist. Are you learning both or are you changing, it seems like you have a talent for it" Naruto praised and the other boy smiled so wide that Shikamaru thought his face will fall apart. </p><p>"Thanks Namikaze-san, thought it was just coincidence. I'm a nin- and taijutsu specialist, it was only the situation that made it possible for me to use a genjutsu" Ken explained.</p><p>"hmm and yet the result was good enough that she couldn't break it. Maybe changing your specialization isn't bad, there isn't that many genjutsu masters out there. Remember to always be unique, unique is the same as unpredictable. The more your abilities differ from the norm the harder is it to counter you. Now you two can go and have some fun, I will finish the rest." Naruto said. </p><p>"Thanks Sir, I will remember it." Ken said with a beaming smile as he took off, Shikamaru didn't had that much of a choice as he was dragged away.</p><p>"Make sure that Shikamaru pays for your food today. See you tomorrow morning Shikamaru and don't be late" Cleaning the rest wasn't hard for Naruto as he just washed it away with his jutsu. He would give Shikamaru this evening before he starts to train him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Morning" that was all Shikamaru could say, as he was still pretty nervous about the ruined seal. </p><p>"Good morning" Naruto wasn't angry anymore or that is what he could hear out from his tone. </p><p>"I brought your tea and breakfast" Shikamaru said getting into the apartment. It was completely clean, no one would guess that this was a blood bath a day ago.</p><p>"Perfect, I'm starving. You go home and get some things that you need to live here for a while." Shikamaru wanted to question what he really meant.</p><p>"You better be back before I'm finished with this" He dashed home, better do what he wants and question it later. He got clothes and his toothbrush before dashed back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Getting back he was glad that Naruto was still eating, it was a good idea to get the extra large portion. He sat down and drunk is own coffee he bought, the atmosphere was light again. It was something he missed, something that he had messed up for two of the them. </p><p>"I will train you from now on, personally I mean. I will sit right next to you and explain everything that you don't understand. That will take it's time, so you will stay here for the time being." Naruto explained and Shikamaru was surprised. He wouldn't have thought that Naruto would teach him even more personally after his mistake. </p><p>"Thanks, I will do my best." They finished their breakfast and coffee before they sat down in the living room. </p><p>"Let us start again, but this time take a smaller amount of blood and mix it with your chakra" He did as he was told. The amount was laughable compared to the amount he had used before. The control was way easier then before, this time Naruto also didn't mix natural chakra in it what made it even easier. He could move the blood in the air like he wanted and even form a needle with it. </p><p>There wasn't enough blood to form more the three, but they looked good. Touching it he could feel that they weren't sharp, but the needles were at least solid. He reformed the three needles into an shuriken, this was a good step into the right direction. </p><p>"Good. Now try more blood, so that you can form a kunai." He added the amount Naruto had requested. He immediately felt how his control was falling apart, he could feel how the chakra started to vanish. The blood slowly started to move around on its own, his kunai was totally unstable. </p><p>"This amount is your limit, let us stop here and talk why you lose control" Naruto said as the liquid flooded over to him. He formed the kunai his father was known for and slammed it into the ground. Shikamaru still didn't understand how fluid and chakra made an object strong enough to pierce the floor. More importantly how can Naruto manipulate his blood and chakra. </p><p>"I really don't understand what I'm doing wrong. I did it just like before with the needles, but it didn't move like a want it." It was frustrating, the kunai on the ground was sharp and hard. How on earth did Naruto do it. </p><p>"that is because you had no idea what I was talking about the last time" Naruto said as he moved closer to him. He took the kunai from the ground and made the gesture for him to hold his hand out. He had bad feeling about this as Naruto took his hand sliced it with the blood red kunai, he tried not to hiss at the pain. It was a burning pain sensation, Naruto didn't even put any kind of pressure on the kunai and it still cut him deep. The blood was coming out from his palm and started to drop on the floor, but Naruto didn't care as he finished the cut. </p><p>"Now you know how it feels, how sharp it really is." Naruto said as he unsealed a box of bandages and started to wrap Shikamaru's palm with it. Naruto then controlled the blood on the floor and made a seal with it, it truly looked impressive to look at a seal flooding in the air. The seal started to shrink with just a mere gesture of Naruto's hand until it was small enough to fit in his hand. The bandages turned green the moment the seal touched it, he could practically feel how the blood stopped rushing out of the wound. </p><p>"This will just keep the blood from leaving the body, you will still feel the pain." Naruto was definitely right about the pain, it hurt like hell. He never had a wound this big or deep, the academy always made sure that they didn't hurt themselves. Looking back this wasn't a good decision, they are all to soft. Sure it was important that they didn't get too serious injuries, but they were too soft. They couldn't handle pain in the right way, he couldn't concentrate and that with this small wound. </p><p>"You start training again, I will make us something to eat. Try the needles and make sure they are sharp" He tried to form the needles again. They formed faster then before, but they were still not sharp. Sure they had a decent tip, but they wouldn't penetrate his skin. It doesn't matter thought, he made progress.</p><p>He trained for 45 minutes and he now could form the needles with his eyes closed. He let them fly against the wall and they even stuck, he then disbanded them and reformed them in his hand again. This took him only three seconds to repeat, he was sure that his speed had increased a lot. </p><p>"dinner is ready, clean the place and yourself before you come" Shikamaru sighed as he sealed his blood away and cleaned the floor and wall. Only now did he noticed that he was damm hungry, he swiftly cleaned his face and hands before got into the kitchen. The table in the kitchen was small, it was a wonder that Naruto could place all the dishes he made on it. </p><p>"Next time I tell you to clean yourself go and take a shower, you reek of sweat if you haven't noticed" Shikamaru blushed as he as smelled himself, he was just to hungry to notice it. The dishes looked so delicious, when did Naruto learn to cook like that. </p><p>"Sorry I was just hungry" Shikamaru said as he took his first bite. His face brightened, this was so delicious. </p><p>"Where did you learn to cook like that, I haven't had something comparable around here" He asked stuffing more food in.</p><p>"Iwagakure has remarkable cooks, I stayed there for four months" Naruto answered. </p><p>"thought let us talk about your progress. I have seen your needles and have to say that they aren't that bad. However for bigger objects you need more then chakra control and imagination, you need an unbreakable will. Not only that, but you need to make sure that your chakra submits to your will. Do you understand that?" Naruto asked with a serious face. Shikamaru wasn't sure what he meant with that, make your chakra submit?</p><p> </p><p>"No, not really" He replied after five minutes of thinking. </p><p>"Then let me start from the start, do you know that chakra has it's own will?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru couldn't do more as to shake his head. Chakra had a will, he had never heard something like this before. </p><p>"Then let me explain. You know that we form our chakra with the handseals we make, to create jutsus right?" again just a nod. </p><p>"Now by doing that we force our chakra to do what we want. That is why jutsus don't last long or need more chakra over time to keep running, but the truth is that your jutsu could stay much longer if your chakra wanted to help you. It's simple really, if someone just forced you to do something that you didn't want then what will you do when he can't force you anymore?" Naruto asked as he sipped on his tea. </p><p>"I would stop, why is tha.... Ahhh" That was so obvious. If what Naruto said is true and he is pretty sure it is, then his understanding of chakra and all jutsus will fundamentally change.</p><p>"Now I'm not saying that chakra has it's own will or feelings. No I would say that it has some kind of routine, your chakra is in your body from the day you are born if not before. Your chakra will stay 80% of your whole life in your body, you subconsciously will your chakra to stay in your body. That is of course a good thing or you would run dry of chakra all the time. The trick is to not just force your chakra out trough handseals, but also mix it with your will." Theoretically it made all sense to Shikamaru, but how should he mix his chakra with will? </p><p>"So you are saying that if I hab my chakra under my will, that my jutsus would be better because my chakra knows what I want to do with this jutsu?" Shikamaru asked as his shadow moved around on the ground. What he could do with this knowledge, his shadow moving without command.</p><p>"That is what I'm saying, thought your will must be strong for that. You have to choose something that motivates you, something that can drive you and is more important then other things in your life. Make sure you choose the right thing. Because if this thing changes and with that your will, then you will lose all the power and control you hab before and you have to start from the beginning again." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choose something that would motivate him, something that would be more important then other things around him. His family, the village or his friends? What was it that drove him to be more?</p><p>"What did you choose, what is your motivation?" Shikamaru asked, but regretted it instantly. Naruto's face showed a mix of anger, regret and sadness.</p><p>"I choose something pretty foolish, I was five and pretty naiv at the time. I choose a feeling at that time, as I was sure that it would last forever. Thought this feeling is vanishing with each passing day, even if it is a little. The day will come when I have to start from the beginning, so choose wisely." Naruto advised. </p><p>"Wash the dishes and go to bed, think about what your motivation could be and what kind of shinobi you want to become. I have a counsel meeting and will come home late, so we will continue your training tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked to the door, he put his golden coat with red spiral on before he vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Counsel meeting room. </p><p>The meeting was as always pretty normal, what made it even more boring. The village income was okay, it could be better but it was all in a tolerable zone. The security was the main problem, it wasn't that the crimes were big or the the criminals were that dangerous. They just didn't had enough manpower to patrol over the whole city. </p><p>"I think we are finished for today, is there anything someone wants to talk about" The Hokage asked into the round. </p><p>"I would like to know, what exactly are you teaching the Nara kid?" A civilian asked. He was the man that supported him years ago. If he thought about he had the same last name as Ken. </p><p>"Did Ken gave you some informations Shinho-san?" he asked instead.</p><p>"I wouldn't call it that, he was just so exited to meet you again that he couldn't stop talking" </p><p>"hmm, you must be really proud of your son. With his talent I'm sure that he will become one of the best jonin we have" The other man looked really pleased to hear that, and it was the truth. He had seen the video tape of the fight and he had to say that the boy was more then talented, he had created a new genjutsu at that moment. </p><p>"I'm proud to hear that from you personally, but you are dodging the question Namikaze-san" That was something that had gotten better over the time. Almost nobody called him kid or demon anymore. </p><p>"As you all know I'm pretty cautious to give the village new seals, that comes because of my fear for another war. All five big hidden villages are pretty even in power, that is if you don't count me in. I don't want to be arrogant, but I fear that the power I would give you with the seals would awaken the greed in some of you" Naruto could practically see how some of them boiled with anger. That could be because he was right with what he said or that they felt just outright insulted. </p><p>"Thought that doesn't mean, that I don't think of this village future. What do you think is my presents alone doing to other villages?" Naruto asked into the round. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Pressure, uneasiness and maybe fear?" A civilian answered after a certain amount of silents.</p><p>"Yes. But our village doesn't have another shinobi that can trigger this kind of feelings in them. Kakashi was once this good, but the time of peace took a toll on all of us. My generation is completely useless, these who have seen the One vs Ones know what I'm talking about. Your generation is blessed with power, but age is getting to all of you. Instead of seals for the village, I will train certain individuals." Naruto said as paused to drink. It was the moment Danzo's used.</p><p>"Thought is one boy worth the seals that could help tens of thousand shinobis, is he comparable to the --" He couldn't finish as Naruto slammed his fist on the table.</p><p>"He is" just two words and yet it was said with such a conviction that nobody doubted it.</p><p>"The Nara Clan is in the position of the Jonin commander for generations. Their clans jutsu is weak if you compare it with the Hyuga or Uchiha clan and yet their clans never got such an important position. That is because the Nara clan could always be on equal terms because of their intelligence." Naruto said letting the civilians think for a while.</p><p>"My father was one of the best shinobi out there, it was said that he was even stronger then the second Hokage. He could take down 1000 man in seconds, armies withdraw the moment they know who they were facing. It was all thanks to his Hiraishin jutsu, a combination between ninjutsu and seals. A jutsu that nobody of you could replicate and that even thought he didn't even hide his formulas." Naruto explained and he could see that he had hit a sore spot. </p><p>"That is true your father was an extraordinary shinobi, nobody could understand his jutsu and that even thought his formulas were on his kunais" The Hokage said thoughtful.</p><p>"That's right. He was a genius, but he will be just a memory when Shikamaru is finished with his training. A Nara with the power of the fourth Hokage, Shikamaru will be a better teleporter than my father and the second Hokage combined. Three years and the boy will be our top jonin, he will be able to fight all three Sannin at the save time. Don't you think that equals to tens of thousands of our shinobi." The table gaped at him, the teleportation jutsu was no joke. </p><p>Two people become Kage just because of that jutsu. It was their villages pride to have created such an amazing jutsu, it's power was not comparable to others. The boy would be more powerful then the fourth Hokage.</p><p>"Are you certain that he will reach this level?" Shikaku asked Naruto skeptically, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing that his son would be that powerful. The responsibility that came with such power was unthinkable. He had seen how Naruto managed his responsibilities and had to say that the boy know what he did, but did the same thing apply to his son. </p><p>"I'm sure, thought I don't think that he knows it himself. Shikamaru doesn't realize how fast he is learning, how smart he really is. I think that he thinks that he is normal since he is comparing himself with me all the time. Thought he will find out at the Finals, that all Genin around him aren't even close to him." Naruto said.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn't much they could do about it, sure they wanted the seals from him. It would help them a lot to have all of their shinobi armed with his anti genjutsu seal for example. Thought if the Nara kid could really reach this kind of power then it was indeed a massiv help to the village. They weren't even sure how to get the seals, as they couldn't force him. His presents alone was a major help, the Nara kid would just be a bonus.</p><p>"If that is all then I would like to go home" Nobody said something as he the boy slowly stood up and made his way to the door, but stopped there.</p><p>"From today on forward it is forbidden to get near me and Shikamaru with the wrong intentions. Should I still see someone around then you can be sure that I will destroy everything and everyone related to you. I will warn you two" The others wasn't sure who he meant, but the civilians flinched as he turned around to stare at the table.</p><p>"Hyuga-san it would be a pity, if your whole clan lost their eyesight just because some of them looked at something that isn't meant for them" Even the clan heads shivered at the threat. The Hyuga's were the strongest clan Konoha had and Naruto didn't even blink as he threatened to erase them.</p><p>"Ah and Danzo, even if the Hokage ignores your Anbu-Ne I don't. It would be good for you, if I don't get to see them in the near future or you ...... well you know already" With that the boy walked out, left were adults who weren't sure as to who was in charge. Because it seemed that the Hokage had already lost his dominance over Naruto, in best case they were equals. Thought Naruto had no equals, the boy was an enigma. He could threaten both the Hyuga clan and Danzo without a problem. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto woke up to a pleasant smell of breakfast and tea, for a second he wandered who it was before he remembered that Shikamaru was here. He stood up and washed his face before he moved to the kitchen. Standing there was a perfectly ready Shikamaru with breakfast, they didn't even talk as they eat together. Other people wouldn't even understand how refreshing this silent moments were for the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>The training was hard, but Shikamaru was getting better with each hour. It seemed that the boy had found his anchor, his motivation thought he didn't tell him what it was. He could understand that, after all it was extremely personal and he wouldn't tell Shikamaru his either. It doesn't matter thought, because Shikamaru was learning quick. </p><p>It was almost inhuman how fast he understood the concept of will, it didn't took him long and he could split his shadow in hundred pieces. Dodging them all was almost impossible as they were fast. This wasn't important thought, his real progress was that he could form kunais and shuriken at the end of the day. It were at least 30 kunais, so with this growing speed it will not take long for him to control more. </p><p>His prediction was right, it took him only two more days to control a mass of blood that could fill half of his living room. It looked pretty impressive as the boy formed hundreds of shuriken and let them fly around. Now he at least know why others always stared after his wolves, it was just remarkable. </p><p>"Perfect, your control is more then good enough and we don't even need this amount of blood for the seal. Now form a unique armor and weapon with it" Naruto instructed from his sitting position. He waited for 10 minutes, but Shikamaru didn't move at all.  </p><p>"Shika--" </p><p>"Please give me more time, yesterday you said that I should think about what kind of shinobi I want to be. I think that this seal will have a big impact on this decision" Shikamaru answered as he looked himself up and down. </p><p>"Fine, but be done until the evening or will help you" Naruto replied and vanished. He was curious as to what Shikamaru would present him, his friend always surprised. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day was completely uneventful as he got from one restaurant to the other, at least half of the civilian greeted him now. It helped that he was one of Konoha's top Jonin. He walked around until he saw a group of Suna genin. </p><p>"Hey you there" He greeted as he came closer. Two of the group immediately recognized him, the small red haired one thought didn't. He had a murderous look as he stared back at him. Naruto didn't stop at the look as he continued to walk to the red head. He was three meters away when sand came out, it didn't even need a command to attack. </p><p>To say that Naruto was speechless would be an understatement, who would have thought that this small boy had the same idea as him. Thought his seal was completely different, it was a kanji with the meaning love. It didn't had any chakra either, what an interesting thing.</p><p>He didn't stop or dodge as the sand tentacles attacked, no he activated his own seal. The sand tentacles was blocked by golden ones, it looked breath taking. The boy didn't move at all as Naruto came closer with each step, the gold and the sand fighting each other. It wasn't long before Naruto stood before the other boy, he then leaned into his personal space as took his face and forced it a little up. </p><p>"What an interesting seal, who made this?" he asked the smaller boy before him. The other was still completely shocked that someone had the same power as him, and that this someone could get so close to him. </p><p>"My mom as she died" Gaara didn't know why he even told the guy that. It was just so hard to deny him.</p><p>"Hmm. She must have really loved you, for her seal take her will into it and protect you. Your mother must have wanted to protect you with all her might or this kind of seal wouldn't even work, what a remarkable woman. Say did she make any other seals?" Gaara didn't answer, he was progressing the words he heard from the guy in front of him. His mother loved him, but they always said that she hated him.</p><p>Did they lie to him or was it the guy before him, but he had the feeling that the guy was trust worthy. Did someone really love him, wasn't he alone all the time.</p><p>"Hey boy, are you in there? How about it we go and get something to eat, we can talk about this seal?" Naruto asked, but Gaara couldn't answer as Temari come in.</p><p>"I'm really sorry Namikaze-san, but my little brother doesn't have time right now. We are all training for the finals you know." She said in a nervous tone. Why wouldn't she, this boy in front of her is with 12 the same age as Gaara, but the power differents is huge. They couldn't even fight Gaara, how are they gonna fight this guy by the invasion. </p><p>"I see, then I'm sorry for stopping you. I will cheer for you ..." he didn't know the name of the boy.</p><p>"Gaara" the red head simple answered.</p><p>"I will cheer for you Gaara, thought I don't think you will need it with your mother protecting you. You will probably be second place, that's really good for your age" The red head looked puzzled as to who he would lose to. He wasn't sure if he could win against the guy in front of him.</p><p>"You are pretty confident of your win, we haven't even fought yet" The boy said, but then remembered that he didn't see the guy once the at other exams. He would have remembered someone like him. The laugh brought him back from his thoughts.</p><p>"No, no, sorry. I'm already jonin. I meant my apprentice, I trust that he will win. I will see you Gaara-kun" With that Naruto walked away.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, no, sorry. I'm already jonin. I meant my apprentice, I trust that he will win. I will see you Gaara-kun" With that Naruto walked away.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Getting back Naruto saw Shikamaru sitting at the floor as he controlled a ball of blood. </p><p>"Did you find the answer?" Naruto asked as he sat down besides the other boy. </p><p>"I have. I have two option for armor and weapon, the choice I will make is depending on the answer you will give me" Shikamaru said, Naruto nodded to let him continue.</p><p>"First, is the blood armor as flexible as I want it to be." He asked.</p><p>"It is very flexible, but not perfect or I would wear it. I don't have the luxury to reduce my speed for more armor and I also don't have the need with my jutsu." Naruto answered. </p><p>"I see. Second question, why did you choose this fighting still. If I see this right then you should have had all options open, why didn't you choose to be like your father and instead offered me this honor." This question brought back a lot of memories for Naruto, his childhood if you can call it that was anything but happy. His decisions were questionable.</p><p>"There are two reasons why, first I just didn't have the capability to use the Hiraishin no jutsu. Sure, I can use it, but it takes time and it goes wrong very often. You must know that the jutsu needs a lot of calculations to work. I'm smart yes, but not this kind of smart. I can't calculate coordinates in an instant, no this isn't something anyone can." Naruto said as he laid down on the floor. </p><p>"The second reason is------" Naruto didn't want to continue, but it was Shikamaru. He wouldn't judge him, he was always understanding. </p><p>"The reason is that I wanted power, I wanted power to leave this village behind. You should know that my childhood was a disaster, many beat me, others tried to kill me. I just wanted to leave this village behind, all this pain and loneliness." Naruto took a deep breath calm himself. </p><p>"That is my motivation, hate, I choose the hate I had against the village as motivation. Now that I'm back and more mature it is hard to hate them all. The village is changing and with that my feelings towards it, the day will come when I have to choose a new motivation and I think that day will be soon." Shikamaru never thought that Naruto would tell him so much about his childhood. Who would have thought that one of the strongest shinobi in their village had this kind of life before. </p><p>"I see, your hate must have been deep to create this kind of power" Shikamaru said after a while of silence, it didn't sound judgmental, just a clear statement.</p><p>"It was and still is, but it's crumbling and with that my power" Naruto said as he set up.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for your trust Naruto, you can be sure that I will always stay by your side. Whatever happens I will be with you, because that is what friends do" Shikamaru said. Blood was unsealed as an armor formed around him. It looked light like a leather type, the place needed for movement were left out. It seemed that Shikamaru put his priorities on speed.</p><p>What happened next surprised Naruto as Shikamaru's shadow filled the places left out. All in all, it was a dark red armor with his shadow leaking all around his body. He really looked like a demon now, his upper body was red as most of the protection was there. His lower body was completely covered in pitch black shadows, only his foots were red. </p><p>"That is indeed a really impressive design, now a weapon" Shikamaru concentrated as blood slowly formed something that Naruto hadn't seen in a long time. This was indeed a unique weapon. Shikamaru had formed a gigantic scythe, the scythe was almost two meters long and the blade was so much curved that it was almost round. </p><p>"Please don't move, I will draw the seals on them." Naruto used his own blood as he made permanent seals and placed them on the weapon and armor. </p><p>"Drop the weapon, let's see if it works" Shikamaru did as he was told and was amazed that the weapon stayed together, even after he stopped his control.</p><p>"It seems to work, now what I can't take the armor off. It's like a second skin" Shikamaru complained.</p><p>"Just wait a bit, as you have seen the seal has something to do with materialization and illusion. The armor is finished and with that the materialization part, illusion comes next. Looking at your armor style, how about we put your body in dark purple flames. It would look like the fire of hell itself." Naruto said as clapped with his hands. The flames appeared around Shikamaru as he tried not to freak out, but it didn't seem like they were hot at all.</p><p>"They are just illusions, it will cost more chakra but we have enough. Now let’s look, how about we give you a coat like I have. It will be made of flames and it could cover some of your weaknesses." Shikamaru just nodded as looked at the mirror Naruto had brought. It really looked good, he was enveloped in his flames. The coat only let others see a small part of his chest on the front. </p><p>Thought the red and black under the dark purple flames looked good. They then put the same flames on the blade of his scythe, it looked extremely badass. </p><p>"Okay now stay still and I will finish the seal" Naruto then made a few hand seals and his armor and weapon vanished. </p><p>"Shirt off, fast" Naruto instructed. He did what Naruto wanted, he could see how a seal slowly started to raise. It started to shrink and move to his right arm, he hissed as it touched his skin. A tattoo formed from his upper arm until his hand. </p><p>"Finished, now you will be able to summon your armor and weapon whenever you want. Just focus your chakra into your seal and say certain words that you think describe this the best" Naruto said. </p><p>"You mean like a ritual chant?" Shikamaru asked.</p><p>"Yea, the words you say the first time will be used forever, so be careful what you pick. It should be as short as possible, but if it doesn't describe the full extent then it will not work." Naruto explained.</p><p>"If it is so easy, why didn't you just put the seal on me from the beginning?" Shikamaru asked looking at his right arm. The seal looked beautiful, it was more like a tattoo then a seal really. It was a giant tree with a figure staying under it, the figure had the same armor and weapon he had just chosen. </p><p>"It wouldn't have worked, this seal only works if you can form the armor and weapon through your own control. It can only do things that your own control of chakra allows" Naruto explained. Shikamaru just nodded as he thought about his words, he smiled as he found the right ones.</p><p>"<strong>My shadow come out and become my blood, be my weapon and protect me</strong>" Like that the shadow around Shikamaru moved up his body and formed the armor together with his blood. The scythe was as big as before, it even scared Naruto a little. This was truly a master work and Shikamaru didn't even know about it, with this flames he will look like the devil himself.</p><p>"Perfect, it works. Tomorrow we will start with teleportation, have some fun with your friends." Naruto said as he walked to his room. </p><p>"Ah, just tell your friends that it is a tattoo, so you don't have to hide it." he called over his shoulder, to a thoughtful Shikamaru. </p><p>Why was Naruto telling him to meet friends, wasn't he his friend? Was he trying to distant himself from Shikamaru or was he trying to socialize him more? Whatever this was to troublesome, he will just meet with his graduation class. Ken and Chouji had already invited him earlier, but he had declined thought that he would need more time for this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He found them in the barbecue restaurant Chouji's team always were. He had almost forgotten that he had a team, Sakura and Sasuke didn't talk to him that much. Thought that wasn't the problem he didn't like talking to them either, but their team tactics had suffered from that. He was glad that this would be over after the exam, he would be with Naruto and grow to be by his side. </p><p>They were already eating as they chatted with each other. Ken was talking with the stuttering Hinata, the girl looked a bit uncomfortable. Kiba and Chouji were competing against each other, even though everyone know that Chouji would win. Shino and Ino were watching with a bored expression, thought he could see the smile on their faces when Kiba choked on something.</p><p>"Hey Shikamaru, I thought you wouldn't come" Ken called out after he had spotted the taller boy, Shikamaru just smiled as he sat down besides the boy. Naruto was right, he should keep his friend close. </p><p>"I'm finished for today and Naruto gave me off" He answered, the table listened subtly while they continued with their activities. At least they could gather information, on the other hand if he could spot them then others could as well.</p><p>"Who would have thought that the laziest guy in the class has to work the most of us." Ken said as they laughed. </p><p>"Yea, I would have never thought that our all-day cloud watching Shikamaru would work at all" Ino said in a teasing tone.</p><p>"Well me either, but Naruto has his ways. I like his way of thinking, it's so different from everything that we have learned so far" Shikamaru said, the table was still for a second.</p><p>Naruto must have a VERY special way of thinking if Shikamaru admire it, the guy didn't even talk like this about the Hokage. It wasn't the words, but his tone and expression. Shikamaru wasn't someone to show his expression openly until now that is.</p><p>"Wow, our lazy boy has a crush" Ino said with a laugh, Shikamaru the poor boy exploded as his face became completely red.</p><p>"What kind of nonsense are you talking about" He said as he tried to hide his face.</p><p>"Oh come on, he is obviously hot and in our age." Ino said with her shit eating grin.</p><p>"Ino we are only 12 years old" Shino said.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, I'm also 12 and know that I like Sasuke-kun" They didn't know from where the girl got the confidence to say that with a straight face.</p><p> </p><p>The evening wasn't that spectacular, they talked and ate. Ino teased him and the others for a while, that was until her father came in sat at the table besides them. Even if it wasn't spectacular it still was a good one, Ken was as always bright and energetic. Chouji ate way too much, Shino didn't say much but if he did then with a meaning. It was a great evening, just like Naruto had said before.</p><p>Even if they aren't at his level of intellect, they still give him a new perspective, they had their own way of thinking. He had regarded them as dumb, had thought that they couldn't reach his intelligence. They all had their up and downs, something that made them unique. They weren't as predictable as he thought, sure if you only pay attention to matters like combat.</p><p>Thought their life was more than just combat, he couldn't predict what they were thinking or doing out of training. It really gave him a new perspective on the world this evening, to see Shinobi's as more then killing machines. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How was your evening with your friends?" Naruto asked the next day. </p><p>"Great, they said I should bring you along the next time" Shikamaru answered as he ate the breakfast Naruto had made.</p><p>"We will see" Naruto answered as he draws a small seal on the table.</p><p>"So today will be my first teleportation?" Shikamaru asked.</p><p>"Yap, you better be good at it or I can’t show my face in the council room" Naruto said as he stood up and went to the living room.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Shikamaru asked as he went after him.</p><p>"Well, I said that you would be better than the Second and Fourth Hokage combined." Fuck this shit, how on earth could Naruto say something like this. If this didn't set him under pressure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, you are saying that this is all?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously. They were sitting in living room for three hours now and Naruto had shown him the seal, he explained how it worked and what he had to calculate for it to work. Shikamaru just wasn't sure if it really was this easy, there had to be a catch. Sure, the seal was complex, godly even, but it couldn't be all.</p><p>If this was all then why didn't the other people in the village found it out before. He Fourth let them all see the Formula at the Kunais he used, he invited them to solve the puzzle.</p><p>"That's all, easy isn't it?" Naruto asked besides him and Shikamaru had to agree, it was easy, way too easy.</p><p>"What's the catch? I mean this is so easy someone else must have found out about it before us" Shikamaru asked, because they had too, it was so obvious. Sure, Naruto had explained it to him in great detail and it had taken three hours, but someone should have found it out. Naruto just sighed besides him.</p><p>"Look Shikamaru, you have been comparing yourself to me the whole time. That let you think that your skills are normal at best but let me make this clear; Your talent for seals is extra ordinary, you know more about seals then most of the world." Shikamaru tried to progress Naruto's words, but the other boy continued.</p><p>"Jiraiya might know a bit more about sealing then you, but he will never be able to use combat seals. Nobody could understand this seal and I can't calculate fast enough to use it, but I'm sure that you can." Naruto said as he handed him the seal.</p><p>"I will give my best and I will be the world’s best Teleportation specialist" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I will give my best and I will be the world’s best Teleportation specialist" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clink</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clink</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clink  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of blades hitting against each other could be heard, the sound having spanned over the past three hours. It has been a week since Shikamaru started his teleportation training and the boy was a genius. Naruto's dad, the Fourth Hokage, had used special kunais to mark his landing points, Shikamaru had chosen something different.</p><p>He chose his chakra filled blood and had prepared thousands of small Hiraishin marks, he had learned how to shrink the seals of it the day before. With this knowledge he prepared 500 Hiraishin marks on his blood needles, though most people would only see small needles made of blood.</p><p>The best thing about them were he could reposition them anytime in a fight. It was a genius move and Naruto was shocked as he saw it the first time.</p><p>It was a completely new way of thinking, something even he, with his dads and mothers’ memories, couldn’t think of. The only reason Shikamaru couldn’t get close to him was because he surrounded himself with chakra.</p><p>It blocked all attempts to put a seal on him, that doesn’t mean that Shikamaru couldn’t teleport around him and attack with his giant scythe. His handling of the weapon was mediocre at best, but he was learning fast.</p><p>They still had two days left until the tournament and Naruto was sure that he could win with these skills alone. His teleportation was slow, and he was too inexperienced as he always chose the best points to teleport to.</p><p>This habit made him predictable, the reason he was losing all the time, even though Naruto had already pointed out this huge mistake. It seemed that his mind always worked with the best possible option and ignored his instincts.</p><p>“That’s enough for today.” Naruto said to Shikamaru as he sent him flying once again; the boy never landed on the ground as he always teleported back.</p><p>“You're still too predictable” He simply said as they moved back to the village, having trained outside so that nobody could spy on them.   </p><p>Shikamaru didn’t say anything as he analyzed the last fight they had. His teleportation was still clumsy, it was hard to choose the right point. Naruto had it easy against him since he knew the jutsu, but is it the same for others?</p><p>Naruto’s own fighting style made it impossible for Shikamaru to even land a hit on him. Naruto always surrounded himself with his golden liquid, even his Scythe couldn’t penetrate it completely.</p><p>Naruto always said that every jutsu had its counters, but he could only think of one option. To win against him, he would have to create a chakra disruption seal. It didn’t even have to last long, but it would be more than enough to dispel his entire control over his jutsu.</p><p>The only problem with this solution was that he had no idea how to make one, and he couldn’t ask Naruto about it either. His other option was to wait until Naruto’s hate for the village vanishes and with that his power, but at that time he will have to protect him and challenging him in that time was out of question.</p><p>It seems like he'll have to get better in sealing for his victory. He sighed as they reached the front gate, the two shinobi laughed as they spoke with Naruto while checking them. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You have two days left until the tournament, but it seems there is nothing more I can teach you in this short amount of time. Take these two days off and relax a bit” Naruto said, as they reached his apartment.</p><p>“I’m not ready! How- how can I win the tournament when I can’t even touch you in the slightest?!” Shikamaru protested.</p><p>“You shouldn’t compare yourself with me. I have seen Chunin who are way weaker than you. Your teleportation might be clumsy and predictable for me, but anything lower than Jonin will have a hard time fighting you.” Naruto said with a serious expression. Shikamaru stopped mid-step.</p><p>Was he really strong enough to face Chunin already? Naruto said that he was, but he couldn’t even land a hit on him. Though, Naruto never lied to him, if he says that he is ready, then he will be.</p><p>“So, you believe me. Good, because it would be bad to doubt yourself like this. Just so you know, Chunin can’t even dodge more than four of my attacks, let alone attack me <strong><em>and</em></strong> penetrate my defense.” Naruto said as Shikamaru gaped at him.</p><p>Chunin couldn’t even dodge four attacks? Sure, he had it easier with his teleportation, but even so, he could at least dodge four. Naruto’s attacks were predictable after all, and they were extremely slow for an attack jutsu.</p><p>What made Naruto so powerful was that these slow attacks couldn’t be stopped no matter what. You could dodge them a few times, but it won’t take long for him to completely overwhelm you with waves that were larger than the gates of Konoha.</p><p>If Chunin really couldn’t go up against him to this level, then he had already reached an unthinkable level of power for his age.</p><p>Shikamaru smiled as it became clear that reaching his goal wasn’t impossible. No, it was getting nearer with each day, one day he will be able to stay beside Naruto. He will be able to share his burden, like Naruto is doing with him.</p><p>Two days passed in no time and Shikamaru had to say that he was nervous. He could see the faces of so many high ranking Jonin, he had to win this. Naruto was being judged for his performance too. </p><p>He could see the Hokage and Kazekage up there in the VIP section. Looking around, he couldn’t see Kakashi or Sasuke. He ignored the introduction and only focused on his first obstacle. </p><p>Neji Hyuuga, a prodigy. He had gathered information about him and even watched his training the few times Naruto had given him off. If he had to be honest, he pitied the poor soul, so much hatred and loneliness.</p><p>Just because he wasn’t born into the main family - his talent would have bloomed under the right guidance - it didn’t mean that he was weak, no, far from it. He is one of the strongest candidates out here, he just could have been stronger. </p><p>Shikamaru did feel a bit bad for him, it was one of the most terrible matchups to speak off. Neji doesn’t have any ranged attacks, he made sure of it. No matter how great his talent is, he will never be able to reach him. </p><p>His clan jutsu would bind him the moment he entered his range, and that was way more than Neji's attack range. Naruto had told him that he should be as flashy as possible, but still be fast and pragmatic. </p><p>Means, show off at the start and finish them fast to show power. He smiled as he started to release his chakra into the shadows already, he would be first to fight and Genma already called them down.</p><p>He slowly walked down the stairs, his chakra moving into the shadows of the stadium. Genma gave them the rules one last time, both of them nodded, and with a small sigh, Genma started the first match.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nobody would have thought that this would happen the moment the match started. Many of the Shinobi were waiting to see what Shikamaru was capable of, he was the student of the Golden Kage after all.</p><p>They all had high expectations as they eyed him closely, would he show seals or will he be using something similar to Naruto. Some of the council thought that he would use teleportation, but they were all wrong. </p><p>No, the moment the match started was the moment when Shikamaru’s side of the ground turned dark. As they watched closely, they could see it moving, and slowly they started to realize that it was a shadow, the Nara clan gaped as they all stared at Shikaku for an explanation. </p><p>Shikaku stared down on the field as he tried to figure out how his son could do something like this. It wasn’t long before the shadow split into thousands of smaller ones and started charging after Neji.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shikamaru smiled on the outside as he first used one, then two shadows to send them after Neji. The boy was so surprised that he barely dodged the first one, when the other already came. </p><p>Shikamaru didn’t bother to give him time to breathe as he launched one attack after another, four, eight, but no matter how many shadows he sent out, Neji always dodged them. He tried to hide behind his smile, as the amount of shadows he controlled affected his brain. </p><p>He had a small headache, as he controlled 16. He sighed as Neji moved even further into his own side of the field. This was sooooo troublesome.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, this guy was going easy on me” Kiba thought out loud as he watched the fight unfold before him. </p><p>“I didn’t know that he was so powerful.” Sakura whispered beside him. Ino and Hinata could only nod alongside her. Shino was the only one of them that didn’t show any kind of surprise. </p><p>“What is he doing now?” Ino asked nobody in particular. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hiruzen himself was more than surprised by Shikamaru’s show of power. He had seen the Nara clan jutsu in many different forms, but nobody had shown this kind of power to just overwhelm their enemy. </p><p> </p><p>He followed the shadows as they attacked the poor boy, just one connection to his shadow and this match would be over. </p><p> </p><p>A smile grows on his face as the shadows around Shikamaru moved until they formed a seal, it was so different from anything that he had seen before.  </p><p> </p><p>The entire Sky turned dark as the seal was activated, it was just a second, but it was enough to bind the Hyuuga kid. Well this was a show of power indeed, Naruto didn’t lie about his talent. </p><p> </p><p>“What an amazing talent, you must be proud to have a second prodigy in your village” The Kazekage said from his side. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud, but I’m even more thankful.” Hiruzen said. He was getting old and he could be sure that there was someone that could protect Konoha and become the Hokage. If he knew that this would be happening sooner, then he could imagine.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Genma ended the match when one of Shikamaru’s shadows reached Neji’s neck. The crowd cheered as he moved back to the waiting area. He spotted Naruto in the crowd who smiled as he gave him a thumbs up, he could feel how a pleasant feeling washed over him. He will think about it after the tournament. </p><p> </p><p>The next match was boring, the girl from Suna vs Ken. He first tried his usual Ninjutsus and then engaged in close combat or tried too at least. The girl blasted him back and he attacked again. </p><p> </p><p>Something about their fight was throwing him off, she could have finished him multiple times and yet she was delaying. Was she trying to buy time for something or was she just showing power like he did earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, their fight ended with Ken as the winner. At his third try he placed a subtitle Genjutsu over her and it worked flawlessly. The other guy from Sunagakure gave up, so that moved them to their last match. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke vs Gaara, but the Uchiha was no were to be found. It seemed that the Hokage wanted to wait, but a VERY disapproving look from Naruto told him that he shouldn’t do that. </p><p> </p><p>Hiruzen knew that Naruto was right, if the Uchiha was anybody else then he would have been disqualified instantly. He nodded to Genma, who gave the announcement. Being late to a mission is unacceptable, he will have a word with Kakashi after this.</p><p> </p><p>Many voiced their displeasure, but the other half was also excited for the match that would come with it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shikamaru sighed as he again walked down the stairs, this was all just too troublesome. He knows that Gaara was a strong enemy, his jutsu was almost identical to Naruto’s. It was probably unthinkable to bind him. </p><p> </p><p>The crowd stilled as they both stood before each other unmoving, the match had already started a few seconds before, but both checked the opponent out first. </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru shuddered as he stared into Gaara’s eyes, they screamed murder and blood lust. He will test the waters first.</p><p> </p><p>A shadow shot forward as it went straight for Gaara’s shadow, but before he could even reach him, leaves picked up as Kakashi shunshin in with Sasuke. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto was near explosion as he stared down on the Jonin, who had the boldness to come late and then show up in such a manner. It made Konoha look undisciplined and completely out of order, and that even in front of another Kage.     </p><p> </p><p>He will kill him for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He will kill him for sure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi started to sweat as he stared right into Naruto’s eyes, the boy had a murderous look, and he could tell that it was directed at him. Thought, he wasn’t sure why, if he calculated correctly then it should be Sasuke’s match right now.</p><p> </p><p>The Hokage made a gesture that made it very clear to leave the field immediately, he grabbed Sasuke before he jumped to the waiting area. Only then did he notice that Shikamaru was already on the field with a Suna Genin.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s opponent to be exact, it seemed that they had disqualified Sasuke for not being there. Oh god, he will have to hear this out later. The boy will blame him and that isn’t all, Naruto is gonna kill him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We are sorry for the interruption and handle it later, please continue your match” Genma said with a tone that made it clear that he was so done with this shit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi and Sasuke both gaped as Shikamaru again turned his half of the field into shadows and attacked. His opponent didn’t even react thought, the shadows came like a spear as they touched the boys shadow.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd stilled as they thought the fight is over, some even voiced their disappointment, but not a second later sand started move.</p><p> </p><p>It surrounded the red head with a hovering ring of sand, all shadows stopped at the rings casted shadow and couldn’t go further.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru sighed as his shadows couldn’t get closer, he could stop a small part of Gaara’s sand with this, but it was useless. He dodged to his right when a wave of sand came after him, this was getting troublesome.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s seems that Shikamaru can’t bind his enemy, what will he do now” Ino observed as they watched their friend dodge one attack after another.</p><p> </p><p>The same thought went through all heads of the crowd, they all had seen that he was fairly powerful, but that this matchup wasn’t in his favor. His jutsu wasn’t physical like the sand Gaara used.</p><p>Some hissed as an attack hit him and not second later a wave of sand buried him, some of the Jonin already got onto their feet as they saw what happened to Lee, but a whisper stopped them.</p><p> </p><p>"So Troublesome: <strong>My shadow come out and become my blood, be my weapon and protect me</strong>" it was just a whisper and yet everybody could hear it, as it sends a shudder through their spine.</p><p>The sand exploded away and only left a very confused crowd behind. Standing where Shikamaru should have been was a demon. His armor was red and black, but what caught their eyes was the purple fire that didn’t seem to hurt him.</p><p>The demon swung his massive Scythe into the ground and let go of it, some were confused as to why, but it became clear as he removed his helmed with his free hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This makes me feel stuffed” Shikamaru said loud enough for Naruto to hear as he tossed the helmed away.</p><p>“Now then Gaara, let’s see if you are as good as my Master” Shikamaru said as he summoned 500 blood needles and spread them over the field.</p><p>Naruto said that he had to be as flashy as possible with Gaara, he was the trump card Suna had.</p><p>“Let the fun begin” Shikamaru said as he disappeared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What the actual fuck?” Kiba said with his mouth hanging down.</p><p>“I’m dreaming right? Our dead last can’t be him, right?” Sakura said as gaped like everybody else in the crowd.</p><p>What they saw was like a dream, Gaara had to do everything he could to protect himself as Shikamaru teleported from one side to another and tried to slice him with each move.</p><p>His Scythe was even able to penetrate his defenses, Gaara had to dodge, something he never learned.</p><p> </p><p>The Jonin all stared with a shocked expression as the Nara heir used the Hiraishin no Jutsu and that to a fairly good degree. This boy will definitely become Chunin, with this power maybe even more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shikaku couldn’t believe his eyes, even though he knew that his son could use it. Naruto had told them that Shikamaru would be good, but who would have thought that he could get so good in just this amount of time.</p><p>The boy teleported at the last second of every attack Gaara send after him and always come out where his opponent was the least protected. A pattern, but he doubted that the young red head would find that out right now.</p><p>A strong explosion drew his attention away as he looked at the place their Hokage should be, but the only thing the saw was smoke. A second later he saw white feathers falling down, a Genjutsu.</p><p>He formed the necessary hand signs and dispersed the Chakra from his system. He saw how most Genin couldn’t counter the Jutsu and fell asleep, how weak they had gotten to fall for such a low Jutsu.</p><p>He already dashed to the direction of the Hokage when three sand Sound Shinobi blocked him, he cursed as he saw a barrier rise where the Hokage has been.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto cursed as he saw the barrier rise, he had jumped the down to Shikamaru the moment the heard the explosion. The two of them left the red head behind as they rushed to their Hokage, the Hokage had priority before anything else.</p><p>The Protocol of Konoha was clear about this situation. All Genin had to evacuate the civilian if not told otherwise. Chunin had to watch them and defend against enemies, while Jonin had to eliminate the threat.</p><p>That was of course after they had permission from a higher-ranking Shinobi. That meant that all Chunin looked at the Jonin for a short confirmation, that they got with a short nod.</p><p>The Jonin on the other hand had to search for their Hokage or the Jonin commander. Naruto had a bad feeling when he saw the Anbu outside the barrier, how could this happen. An Anbu was about to touch the barrier when Naruto pulled him back.</p><p>“You will die touching it” Naruto simply said as he looked the corner of the barrier. A four-man formation.</p><p>“Can you do something about it” The Anbu captain asked.</p><p>“No, it’s a jutsu and not a seal. There is no counter measure against such a powerful barrier, but it won’t last long. Maybe if I use all my power it would be possible to just break it” Naruto said as he launched an attack against it.</p><p>The whole building shook, but the was unbothered by it. Naruto was about to launch a second attack when a gigantic amount of chakra was released near the walls.</p><p>All ninja’s stopped fighting for a second to glance to the direction, most of them gulped when they saw the One-Tail, Shukaku. He was so big that everybody in the village could see him, no matter where they were.</p><p>They could only stare as one swing of his tail destroyed a part of their wall, what a terrifying creature. What came next let all of their hearts stop, the Bijuu started to gather chakra.</p><p>A Bijuu Dama, Konoha know all too well what this was, what kind of distractive power it has. They know what it feels like, it imprinted deep into their hearts.</p><p>“Shikamaru Gate” Naruto said in frantic, but the boy stayed still in fear, just watching how the ball grow. He was probably calculating how many of them will die with this attack.</p><p>“Shikamaru Gate” Naruto shouted this time as he slapped the boy. It seemed to work as he reached out to Naruto with trembling hands, they disappeared the moment their hands touched.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto tried to think of solution as they started to run from the gate to where the Bijuu was. Attacking Kumogakure alone wasn’t a problem, because it was easy to defend himself. Nobody could concentrate so much chakra on one point to penetrate his defense.</p><p>This thought, this was completely different, he wasn’t sure if he could defend a whole village. Just one point must be passed, and thousands of people will die. Did he had enough chakra to defend this village?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi eyes widened as he saw the Bijuu preparing to fire, this time there was no Minato who could teleport the Bijuu Dama away. He had just landed on the roof when Naruto had disappeared, the Shinobi all had to the look that said; that they accepted their death.</p><p>“Did he leave to escape?” A Chunin asked, his face showed how frightened he was and yet Kakashi wanted to kill this damm man.</p><p>“Shut up” A very familiar voice said from behind them, a shadow shot forward as it choked the Chunin.</p><p>“Just to make this clear, nobody and I mean nobody is as loyal to Konoha as he is. This kid has no reason to even lift a finger for this village after what it has done to him, and yet he is protecting it” Shikaku said.</p><p>“He will defend us with all he has, and nobody will say otherwise in my presence. Now don’t just stand still and wait, defend our village.” With that most of the Shinobi moved to evacuate the people.</p><p>“Do you really believe it” Kakashi asked as he stared at the giant ball of Chakra.</p><p>“It’s all I can hope for, well if I’m wrong then I won’t live long in shame” Shikaku answered with a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Father, Mother. Please give me the strength to endure what is to come next’ Naruto silently pleaded.</p><p>“Stand behind me and protect yourself with a barrier” Naruto said to Shikamaru. The other boy just nodded as he did what Naruto told him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Konoha watched how a gigantic wall of gold raised around Konoha until it was even higher than the Bijuu itself. They all know who it was that raised something so indescribable, the wall got higher and thicker with each passing second.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘More, I need more to defend against this’ Naruto thought as he poured all his chakra into the wall. He could only hope that this would be enough, that this would protect the people behind this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the sound of charging Chakra stopped for a few seconds, the silence was deadly as they all know what would come next. Most of the younger generation closed their eyes as they waited, while the older ones looked at where Naruto stood.</p><p>His back turned to them as he gave his all to protect them, and then it came. All the civilians and even a few Shinobi fell to the ground as the whole of Konoha shook.</p><p>Children cried as buildings started to crumble until there was nothing left, but it didn’t matter to most of them. 90% of Konoha was staring at the front, the golden wall had a dent, they all watched how the golden liquid moved to this place.</p><p>Then a flash of light followed with disastrous loud explosion that many screamed from the pain they felt in their ears until they started to bleed. At the same time, the wall started to shine as golden light floated Konoha.</p><p>It would have been a breath-taking view, if weren’t for the fear that something more than light could pass through it. They prayed as the wall started to dip into their direction, feared what will happen.</p><p> </p><p>And then, 10 seconds after the explosion it stopped. Most of them breathed out in relieve, thanked god that they had survived.</p><p>While most of the Shinobi focused back on the invasion, now that they know that they would survive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto breathed heavily as the wall fell, his body was completely drenched in sweat. What he saw after the wall crumbled shocked him, at least 10 maybe 15 kilometers where flattened.</p><p>The front of Konoha looked like a ghost land, a road of distraction. Naruto gulped as he thought about the people that were in these 15 kilometers but didn’t regret his actions.</p><p>Looking at the Bijuu he could see that the backflash had even hurt him, his body started to gather the sand around as he tried to heal himself. He had to finish him, but how? His chakra was completely empty.</p><p>He closed his eyes as he reached into himself, opening his eyes he was face to face with the Nine-Tail.</p><p>“Are you here to force me for more chakra?” The beast asked with a huff.</p><p>“No, I have no strength left for that. I’m here as lifelong partner and friend. I have nothing to offer, nothing to give. I’m here as a friend and I <em>plead</em> you for a bit of your strength.” Naruto said as he looked into the Eyes of the beast.</p><p>Kurama looked at the young boy in front of him, it was just pitiful. This boy was possible the strongest human alive and yet he asked him like this. He was well aware that Naruto could absorb his chakra through the seal, even in this condition.</p><p>The boy respected him enough to ask first and if he had to be honest then he found the boy fascinating. So young and yet so powerful, he was fair and had good judgement. He wasn’t greedy and yet he took what was rightfully his.</p><p>He came by at least once a week to talk or ask for advice. He was never afraid of him, and that even before the brat had talked to his parents.</p><p>“Sure, but you are not allowed to kill Shukaku” Kurama said to Naruto as the boy smiled at him.</p><p>“Thanks” He said as he turned.</p><p>“Kurama”</p><p>“Huh?” Naruto stopped.</p><p>“It’s my name” The beast simply said as he vanished.</p><p>“Kurama, what an unexpected name” Naruto whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Coming back to reality he took a deep breath as Chakra poured into him. He formed a small platform to stay on as he flied up. Looking around he saw to summons at the west gate, although damaged they still moved.</p><p>“Kill the summons on the west gate, but always remember that your life is more important than this mission” Shikamaru nodded as he vanished in a black flash.</p><p>“Now then, he didn’t give that much chakra, but it will work” Naruto said as he cut his palm. He used the blood to form a seal and started to pour chakra into it.</p><p>“<strong>My enemy is far and strong, the only one reach him is you.</strong>” Naruto whispered the ritual line as the wind around him picked up to form a gigantic white bow.</p><p>“Welcome back my old friend” Naruto said as he made drawing movement, an arrow formed as the bow was fully drawn.</p><p>“Have a nice rest Shukaku” Naruto said as he released the arrow. It shot forward like nothing the Shinobi had ever seen. Hitting the lower part of the Bijuu it destroyed it immediately, Naruto saw how the red head woke up by the feeling of falling.</p><p>It was over, he sighed as his vision started to blacken. The last thing he saw was Kakashi and Shikaku running to him, they probably wanted to catch him.</p><p>Well, what an exhausting day it was, it wouldn’t hurt to just close his eyes for a second.    </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, what an exhausting day it was, it wouldn’t hurt to just close his eyes for a second.    </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto stirred as he felt foreign chakra enter his system, it was slow and clean. Opening his eyes slowly he saw a Medic-nin above him, closing his eyes again he tried to reach out with his senses.</p><p>His ears didn’t work so well, but his nose was as good as before. He gathered his strength to open his eyes again, only to stare into Shikamaru’s. A smile appeared on his face as he shouted something, a few moments later the medic-nin was back on his side.</p><p>They tried to talk to him, but he just couldn’t hear them clearly. He gestured to his ears and to his luck the medic did understand it, he could feel how the healing chakra put everything back to their rightful place.</p><p>“Can you understand me now Namikaze-san?” The medic asked.</p><p>“Yes” He rasped out, his mouth a little dry. Shikamaru immediately got him a glass of water from god knows where.</p><p>“Good, good. How well can you hear me on a scale from 1 to 10?” The medic asked.</p><p>“6 maybe 7” The medic nodded as he noted it down.</p><p>“I’m sorry, my skill isn’t good enough for more.” The medic apologized.</p><p>“It’s no problem, it’s more than most people have ever done for me” Naruto said as the medic looked away in guilt, not that Naruto would have noticed.</p><p>“Are there any other problems that you have?” he asked.</p><p>“No, I’m just exhausted.” The medic nodded before he stood up from the ground. Only then did he notice that they were still on the wall of Konoha.</p><p>“How long was I out?” he asked.</p><p>“About three hours, we weren’t sure if you were moveable” Shikamaru said as he gave him another glass of water.</p><p>He nodded as he slowly stood up, his chakra was completely exhausted. He wobbled as he stood up, but Shikamaru helped him.</p><p>“Would you mind if I take a little of my chakra back” Naruto whispered into Shikamaru’s ear.</p><p>“Do as you please” Shikamaru said as he lifted his shirt a little, some looked at them strangely but that didn’t bother them. Naruto placed his hand Shikamaru’s stomach and draw chakra from the seal.</p><p>His strength came back. He looked over the village as he saw in what state it was, the buildings all at least cracked if not destroyed. Dead bodies lying around, people were crying. It was a total disaster, how would Konoha recover from this.</p><p>“I need a report” He said after five minutes of absorbing chakra, he had gotten 2% of his chakra back.</p><p>“The invasion is over, most Sand and Sound Shinobi could retreat, but we have prisoners. Most of the people have hearing problems duo to the explosion, but the hospitals are overrun with more important injuries.” Naruto nodded along as he tried to gather natural chakra.</p><p>“Most building are uninhabitable, since they have a high chance to fall apart. And---” The Jonin, whose name he didn’t even know stopped as he glanced away.</p><p>“And?” Naruto urged.</p><p>“The Hokage died” it was short and clear, nothing to misunderstood. Naruto sighed, even if the old man had made wrong decisions, he was the only thing left that was something like a family.</p><p>“Please, just give me a second” Naruto said as he turned away from the mass of at least 10 people. A small tear rolled appeared as it rolled down. He wiped it away as he gathered all his mental strength that he had left, that can wait until later.</p><p>“Something else?” he finally asked with a shaky voice.</p><p>“Orochimaru escaped” Naruto took a long deep breath as he willed his anger away but turning around it didn’t seemed to have worked as half of them flinched away.</p><p>“Escaped?” Naruto asked to make sure.</p><p>“Yes, sir” The man said as the started to sweat under Naruto’s judgmental stare.</p><p>“Has the council met yet?” Naruto asked.</p><p>“The meeting will start in an hour”</p><p>“They wouldn’t wait for me, why so late?” Naruto asked, it made no sense to wait four hours after an attack.</p><p>“Half of the civilian council, as you and the Yamanaka clan head were injured.” So, it was for civilian council members, they would have never waited for him.</p><p>“I understand, we will head back” Naruto said as he started to move back to the center, as they moved back many Shinobi bowed to him on the way. Something that him somewhat uncomfortable.</p><p>They reached the Hokage tower in 15 minutes, it was one of the few buildings that were solid enough to withstand the attack. He needed to check his apartment fast, he could absorb the chakra from some the seals there.</p><p>He had still 45 minutes left until the meeting starts, hurrying he got back home. He sighed when it was crushed.</p><p>“Dammit” He cursed as he started lifting the rubbles up to get his box with the sealing stuff.</p><p>“What are you looking for” Shikamaru said and Naruto only then realized that the boy hadn’t left his side since he woke up. He must be really exhausted to not notice that the 10 people didn’t leave him.</p><p>“The sealing box” Naruto said as Shikamaru nodded.</p><p>“Everyone, we are looking for a green jade box.” Shikamaru said as the people started to search with him. Now that he thought about it, why were they with him?</p><p>“Found it” One said as he handed it over. Naruto took it and was surprised when they all turned around. He smiled as he formed the hand signs needed to open it, he started to absorb as much chakra as possible.</p><p>“Thanks for the help” He said as the other just gave him a small nod, but they stayed. Were they here for his protection or were they here to spy on him? It could be both.</p><p>“You all should go and help around the village” They nodded before they vanished.</p><p>“The summon?” He asked as he looked at Shikamaru.</p><p>“Dead” He shortly replayed.</p><p>“Do you have any injuries?” Shikamaru just shook his head as he sat down beside him.</p><p>“This is all so troublesome and I’m no help to solve it” He said as his head hang low.</p><p>“You mean, because you froze in fear?” Naruto asked as Shikamaru just nodded.</p><p>“But you did see the Anbu freeze up?” He asked and Shikamaru again just nodded.</p><p>“Then where is the problem. You are young and inexperienced, these things happen and in the end, you did teleport me to the gate. Everybody froze for a moment.” Naruto said.</p><p>“You didn’t, you were right on point with a plan and took action” Naruto laughed as he heard that.</p><p>“What plan, I just used all my power to stop this fucking bomb” Naruto said.</p><p>“And yet you didn’t hesitate for second” He couldn’t argue with that.</p><p>“That is right, but like I said before. Don’t compare yourself with me, you have done well Shikamaru. Now go and help around the village, we will talk later more” Naruto said as he stood up.</p><p>He filled his chakra to at least 25%, he sealed his box away before he left for the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>He was one of the first to arrive and had to hide his smile as each face of the incoming members changed to a ridiculous expression open seeing him. It took 20 minutes until the last member came in.</p><p>“Then let us get this over” Shikaku said.</p><p>“Wait, where is Asuma?” Naruto said as he noticed the missing nin.</p><p>“He is not part of the council” Someone answered.</p><p>“But he is now, the Sarutobi clan was represented with the Hokage. Now he needs to fill his Clans seat” Naruto said, and nobody objected, even though some didn’t look to happy about it.</p><p>“Would you go and search for him?” Naruto asked one of the Anbu’s in the room, the man simply nodded as he vanished.</p><p>“We should start discussing things that won’t need his permission” Shibi Aburame said.</p><p>“The damage to the village is without saying indescribable. 90% of the people don’t have place to sleep tonight.” Homura started.</p><p>“True, the weather is in our favor, but civilians aren’t used to sleep outside” Chouza Akimichi said.</p><p>“If I remember correctly then your company produces Shinobi supplies?” Naruto asked Shinho.</p><p>“That is correct” The man answered calmly.</p><p>“Then you must have tents” It was a statement and the man just nodded.</p><p>“Would you, in this time of need, give them to Konoha on a loan basis?” Naruto asked as everybody stared at him as if he was crazy.</p><p>“That is nonsense Namikaze-san, in this time it is the village right to demand them. What right does he have to decline in this kind of situation?” Danzo ranted.</p><p>“Are you Hokage?” Naruto asked in very low tone, and nobody knew what he meant.</p><p>“Because as long as you are no Hokage this decision is not yours to make. We as the council can demand something from our Shinobi, but we cannot force a civilian. The same can be said the other way around, the civilian have no say in our matter, isn’t that right Shinho-san?” Naruto asked.</p><p>“That is again correct” The man was to Naruto’s liking, calm, collected and very perspective.</p><p>“This village has around 25000 residents, 40% of them are Shinobi who can sleep outside. That makes around 15000 civilians, do you have that many tents?” Shikaku asked.</p><p>“We have around 10000 when we use old ones and some with minor damage. To answer your question Namikaze-san, it would be an honor to help my village” The man said.</p><p>“Good, young and healthy people will have to sleep outside, we will talk about the price after everything is settled down, I promise that you will get a fair reward” Naruto said as he turned to another Anbu.</p><p>“Gather about 700 Chunin here, we will need to set up a camp after this meeting is over” This time he didn’t ask as he commanded the Anbu around.</p><p>“With this settled, what about the food supply?” Naruto asked, but before some could answer the door opened and Asuma came in.</p><p>“Take a seat, we have much to discuss. We just agreed on the living arrangement for the time being, which would be tents provided Shinho-san” Naruto informed as the Sarutobi heir sat down.</p><p>“Now food?” Naruto asked as he looked around.</p><p>“The Akimichi clan can provide food for at least two days, maybe more, it depends on how much of our warehouses are destroyed.”</p><p>“How much?” Naruto asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Chouza wasn’t sure what Naruto meant.</p><p>“How much will it cost your clan?” Naruto said more specific this time.</p><p>“You are being ridiculous again, he and his clan are Shinobi of this village they will----” The female elder Koharu started but was interrupted by Naruto.</p><p>“Shut up, you are nothing but a mere elder. You are here to advise and not to make decisions, don’t overstep your boundaries now that Hiruzen is dead. It seems that that he was a bit lax on the matter, but until the fire Daimyō has chosen a new Hokage, the authority is given to the person with the highest position and that is the Jonin commander. People who says something different will be executed for treason is this clear” Naruto said with a deadly voice as of the people that moved away from him.</p><p>The room was still as even the Anbu looked at him with plate big eyes, nobody had ever yelled, let alone insulted an elder. And yet they couldn’t say that he wasn’t right, with that all their eyes turned to Shikaku.</p><p>“Oh man, what a hassle” Shikaku said as he set himself upright.</p><p>“Well, how much Chouza?” he finally asked his old teammate.</p><p>“As Shinobi I will just calculate the production cost and hand them over when we have a new Hokage” He answered after a moment of silent thinking.</p><p>“Good, then the next point. Reconstruction.” Shikaku said as he sighed, this was all easier as Naruto was talking, what an uneasy leaving to have everybody listen to you.</p><p>“I will handle the reconstruction with a seal, but it will take some time to make it” Naruto said as the other stared at him.</p><p>“How much” Shikaku asked and nobody even dared move their mouth.</p><p>“You just need to provide me with ink and paper” Naruto answered and Shikaku nodded satisfied.</p><p>“Excuse me, but exactly will this seal work” To Naruto’s surprise it was civilian that asked the question, well they will see the seal anyway when he repairs the buildings.</p><p>He smashed the table in half and all people jumped back in shock, some even in defense position. Naruto bit his thumb and focused chakra into his blood to shape a seal on one of half of the table.</p><p>They all stared as it started to rise and piece itself together, this was something nobody of them had seen before. It was like magic and most of them could think of thousands of different uses for it.</p><p>“Is this enough?” Naruto asked as he sat back down, the man just nodded as he did the same.</p><p>“Good, next point?” Naruto asked as he looked at Shikaku.</p><p>“That would be the question of power, but I think that this was already discussed enough, or are there any objections?” Shikaku had to hide his smile as he saw the faces of the three elders, they were about to explode.</p><p>“No, good. We will send a team to get the fire Daimyō here as soon as possible. Jiraiya should be on his way back after hearing what happened here.” Shikaku said as he looked for reactions but got non.</p><p>“We will build the camp outside of Konoha on the new flat, it will be easy to guard since it’s impossible to hide there. Gather 500 Jonin to protect the place and 400 Chunin to help the Akimichi clan. I want all Ink and paper delivered to Naruto. Any free Shinobi is requested to help around the village or the hospitals. Give this order to all Shinobi” Shikaku said as he stood up.</p><p>“We will meet tomorrow at the same time”  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We will meet tomorrow at the same time”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It has been four days since the attack, to their luck the warehouses were all fine and with that they had eight days’ worth of food. They had already sent out teams to gather supplies from the nearby city and countries.</p><p>Jiraiya that old pervert had arrived yesterday and today would the Daimyō arrive. He with Shikamaru had drawn one seal after another, he even made four shadow clones, but it was still far away from enough.</p><p>The problem was that the seal just needed so much chakra. The seal tracked back in time of the object and build it to how it was. It didn’t function with any living thing, but objects had just a few information in them.</p><p>However, the needed chakra to get this information and rebuilt it was massive. Even more as time passed or things were moved.</p><p>They had already repaired one third of Konoha, focusing on the buildings with the most living room.</p><p>What surprised him was that the civilian and Shinobi didn’t complain at all, they all worked every day to rebuild the village. Nobody had said something when he repaired his apartment first, or when he didn’t let anybody aside from Shikamaru in to sleep.</p><p>It was a very strange behavior and he had his suspicions, but he hadn’t asked anybody for the reason for the change. A knock on the door got him out of his thoughts as Shikamaru stood up to open it.</p><p>“Yes?” He asked in a monotone tone that didn’t let his displeasure been heard, as the knock again ruined his concentration, ruining a seal.</p><p>“The Fire Lord is here, we were sent to get Namikaze-san.” The man said as Naruto already stood up. Today they will choose a new Hokage, if he had to be honest. There weren’t many Jonin in the village that could take the role.</p><p>Kakashi was to damaged to let him make decisions for the village. Shikaku was unwilling and not powerful enough. Jiraiya was just not right, his personality was questionable, furthermore he was also unwilling to take the hat.</p><p>That left them with Tsunade or Danzo, both were not suitable in his opinion. Danzo was to power hungry and his vision for Konoha while good, the ways to reach it are more than questionable.</p><p>Tsunade on the other hand was even more broken than Kakashi was, she had a gambling and a drinking addiction. Furthermore, she had left the village for good, means that she had no idea what to do.</p><p>That only left him with Shibi Aburame, while he was a still man, he had the potential to be a Kage. He was powerful enough, had a logic mind and was adaptable. All qualities needed for a Kage.</p><p>“Let’s move, Shikamaru you will use the made seals to repair more buildings and then wait for me at the Hokage tower” Naruto said as he put his golden coat on, Shikamaru just nodded as he took all the finished seals.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Daimyō” Naruto greeted as he entered the council room, it seemed that he was the last person to arrive. He quietly went to his seat and waited for the meeting to begin.</p><p>“We have all come here today to choose the next Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato” The Daimyō started.</p><p>“Hiruzen was a wise and powerful man, but also a good friend. It will be hard to find someone who can take the hat from here on. I of course have looked through the list of the Jonin with my advisers and have already formed my opinion.” Well that was a good thing.</p><p>“But I would like to hear your thoughts first to see if we have overlooked something that only Shinobi can see. Let me hear your choices and arguments and I will reconsider my own choice.” Now he could see why his parents respected the fire lord so much.</p><p>The man was wise, he had his own will and yet he wasn’t too arrogant disregard their thoughts. He could listen and yet make his own decision with the information he has.</p><p>“I would like to nominate Shibi Aburame, he has all qualities a Kage needs. Power, Loyalty, Respect and a Mind that is adaptable and yet stubborn” Naruto said as he first, many looked at the Aburame if he would accept, but the man just quietly shook his head.</p><p>“I’m honored to be chosen, but Aburame don’t lead. We work as an organism, we don’t lead outside of the clan.” Well this shut down his only candidate, let’s see what the others had to say.</p><p>“I would like to nominate myself” Danzo said.</p><p>“Don’t be—” Shikaku started but Naruto cut him off.</p><p>“Let him speak, we will all have our turn to voice our thoughts.” Shikaku still looked angry but kept still.</p><p>“I was a close companion and friend of Hiruzen, as I also have years of experience to access to. Konoha would bloom under----” He was again cut off.</p><p>“Ha, don’t make me laugh. You two completely different visions for Kono----” Golden light filled the room when it encased the Jiraiya.</p><p>“I said let the man speak, this is a serious meeting for the villages future. If you don’t have the discipline to wait until it’s your turn, then you better wait outside.” The room was cold when Naruto released the Sannin.</p><p>“As I said, Konoha would bloom under my reign. My name will set fear and respect into the hearts of our opponents, something that in this critical time is a must” Danzo said as he finished.</p><p>“You have an objection Jiraiya?” the Daimyō asked.</p><p>“He has no place as Hokage, his and Hiruzen’s opinion where miles apart. Furthermore, he is getting old, his prime is already over, and the village would have to adjust to a new Hokage in a few years again.” Jiraiya said.</p><p>“Hmm, consistency. Indeed, that were also my thoughts about Danzo, he is too old to bring consistency.” The Daimyō said, Danzo looked visibly upset about this comment.</p><p>“Then how about you Jiraiya. You are not in your prime, but you could bring consistency for at least 20 years if not longer.” The Daimyō said.</p><p>“I’m not made for this position, I’m not a person to be tied down. Furthermore, I’m Konoha’s spy master and the network can’t be overtaken by someone else.” Jiraiya said declined.</p><p>“Well what are your thoughts on Tsunade?” The Daimyō asked into the round.</p><p>“She is unable to lead a village she had turned her back to, furthermore, her spirit is broken. I don’t think that it would be a wise decision.” Danzo said.</p><p>“I would have to agree with Danzo on this point, we can’t put her in the position when we aren’t 100 % sure that she is the best and that can’t be said right now.” Naruto said.</p><p>“Kakashi the copy nin.” Daimyō started, but Shikaku shook his head.</p><p>“The same problem, he is unstable as well. We don’t know how much pressure we can put on him.” Shikaku said as many of them nodded along.</p><p>“What about yourself, you have ruled for the eight days and the village seems fine” the Daimyō pointed out.</p><p>“Ha, it was a pain in the ass. Also, I don’t think that the Shinobi want someone as their leader that fears his wife” Shikaku said as he got a few laughers.</p><p>“Then who should lead the village in your opinion. Who is the most qualified?” The Daimyō asked Shikaku, the Jonin commanders face turned to Naruto and it slowly downed him. No no no, absolutely not.</p><p>“This discussion is pointless, since we all know that perfect candidate is right here” Shikaku said and Naruto wanted to argue back, but the Daimyō stopped him.</p><p>“He is the most powerful Shinobi our village has, he is wise and logical. He is loyal and has the respect of whole Konoha behind him. He is young, some people would say to young, but it will be long reign and with that a consistency.” Shikaku said.</p><p>“He is to young, the boy may be powerful, but is he experienced enough to make the right decisions. How do we know that a child’s decision will not ruin us?” Homura said.</p><p>“That is true, but how do we know that with anyone else. From the reports I received, it seems that he is very capable and smart. That is why he is also my chosen candidate before the meeting.” The Daimyō said as he looked at Naruto.</p><p>“I will have to decline” Naruto said, as most their faces fell.</p><p>“And why is that?” the Daimyō asked.</p><p>“Well first of all, I’m too young. Many in the village will have problem with that, second I’m the Jinchuuriki and at least half of Konoha hate me for it.” Many of the council raised their eyebrows at that.</p><p>That was all long gone, but Naruto never interacted with other people aside from the council, the gate guards and Shikamaru.</p><p>“And third, you all speak from leading Konoha. I’m not a person that leads.” Surprisingly he was interrupted by Asuma.</p><p>“You have been leading us the whole time, the meetings, organizing the people to rebuild the village, even my father heard and respected your advice” Asuma said as many agreed along with him.</p><p>“No, I don’t lead, I rule. There is small difference, not much but it will stand in the way and it will become an obstacle in the future.” Naruto said, but aside from Shikaku and the Daimyō they didn’t seem to get it.</p><p>“Leading would be to give a genin advise and help him train, but he can choose what path he will go to. Ruling is to make this decision for the genin, to choose for him. That example might be a bit extreme, but it would go along this way. If I would become Hokage, the council members would be set back to advisors only with no voting right. This is something that could lead to a political rebellion, something that we must prevent.” Naruto explained.</p><p>“Hmm, and if you could. Rule I mean” The Daimyō asked, the elders almost fainted.</p><p>“I suppose, maybe until someone more suitable comes around. But I really don’t like the idea of it.” Naruto said and some gaped at him, even the Anbu had their mouths hanging. ‘<em>I suppose’</em>? what kind of yes is this.</p><p>“Well since you <em>supposingly</em> agreed it’s settled then, if there is any objection then now is the last chance to say something” The Daimyō said, nobody attempted to even move. Naruto could see the veins on Danzo face bulging.</p><p>It was strange no clan head any objections against him, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Inuzuka or Akimichi. No one of them had said a word during this meeting, were they content with his nomination or are they plotting something behind his back.</p><p>“No, good. As the Daimyō of the land of fire. I declare Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the Godaime of Konohagakure no Sato.” The people in the room bowed as most of them smiled, well he will continue his father’s duties.</p><p>“Hokage-sama” Shibi was the first to rise as he said it, following with the rest.</p><p>“You are all dismissed, I will declare my position this evening. Until then this is to be kept a secret. I would like to talk with the Daimyō alone now” The Shinobi nodded as they all left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto let himself fall back into his chair, as he stared at the ceiling. A long-suffering sigh escaped his lips.</p><p>“To put this heavy burden on a 13-year child, what cold man you must be” Naruto said, but the Daimyō didn’t react at all. He just stared back at him as he too sat back down and even put his feed on the table.</p><p>“And to reach your standing with this age, what an even colder child you must be” The Daimyō said, they both stayed quiet for a while until a small laugh escaped them.</p><p>“Many complains will reach you” Naruto said with a laugh.</p><p>“And I will have to read them but let us be honest. Be both know that for the time being, there is no one better for this job.” The Daimyō answered back.</p><p>“I know and I know now why my parents trusted you so much. Well, I hope for a good partnership.” Naruto said as he stood up.</p><p>“You are the best of both of them.” The Daimyō said as Naruto left the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was about to go down when he saw the Hokage office. He slowly walked in as his fingers traced the wooden table, a sad smile grows on his face as he rounded it until he sat down in the chair.</p><p>“Call for my Assistant”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Call for my Assistant”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hokage-sama” Shikamaru said with a sly smirk as he came in. This bastard knew it even before the meeting started and didn’t had the slightest remorse not telling him.</p><p>“You ass better wipe that smirk from your face, or I gonna put you over my knee again” Naruto said with a satisfied smile as the Shikamaru grow pale, his face completely stoic.</p><p>“Well, nothing that I can change now. Go and pack my things up and bring them here, we will sleep here in the office for the time being. You can give the apartment key to someone who’s house we won’t be able to rebuild.” Naruto instructed.</p><p>“Of course, Hokage-sama” He will whip that smack smile from his face when this whole disaster is over.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked through the drawers just to find two bottles of sake, well Hiruzen seemed to have his fun here. He also found a few documents he was working on, but all in all it was too little.</p><p>The list of Shinobi’s, their abilities, S-rank secrets. They were all missing, that left only two options. One, someone took them or two Hiruzen kept them somewhere else.</p><p>The second option was the most likely, well he had to ask his personal Anbu first and search later if he doesn’t know it. He had to stabilize the village first, everything other than that can be made afterwards.</p><p>He sighed as he walked to the door and opened it, looking around he saw a few civilian organizing documents, since the Chunin where all going around the village.</p><p>“I need Jiraiya, the Jonin and Anbu commander in my office” He said to the Anbu guard, he turned and closed the door as he was sure that the man would do as he was told.</p><p>His second concern was his power, he wasn’t nearly as powerful as before the attack. He doubted that anyone would try to attack him after his display, but still the danger was still present.</p><p>Other villages would keep their distances from him for the time being. He had defended against a Bijuu Dama, Hashirama was the only one that was known to do that. His father did the same, but he had teleported the thing away. He didn’t take it head on like he did, but thinking about it, his father’s move was way more practical.</p><p>He will have to get stronger, even more than before. To reach this he will have to overcome his hatred first and then find a new motivation. He will reset his whole skill system, just like Shikamaru, he will use a unique weapon.</p><p>A knock on the door stopped him, as he got back into his chair and calmed his mind for a second.</p><p>“Come in”</p><p>“You have called for us, Hokage-sama” The Anbu captain asked as he kneeled with Shikaku before him. Naruto raised a brow as Jiraiya still kept standing but didn’t say anything for now.</p><p>“Yes, does anyone of you know where Hiruzen hid his documents?” Their faces already said that they had no idea, sly fox this old man. He didn’t even say something to his student or commanders.</p><p>“Well doesn’t matter for now. I want you and Jiraiya to investigate this invasion, why weren’t we informed by our spies? Why didn’t anyone see the summon from the westside coming? How come that the barrier didn’t register a Jinchuuriki coming in? I want answers to all of this, now go” Naruto said to the Anbu commander as he just bowed and left with Jiraiya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, how is it to sit in the highest position?” Shikaku asked as he didn’t speak for a while.</p><p>“Well, not so different from what I thought it would be. I have more people to command around.” Naruto said with a laugh.</p><p>“You have a whole village to command around” Shikaku said as he laughed with Naruto.</p><p>“I want you to investigate, how much this will all cost and how many people have died during the attack. In and outside of the wall, we need to prepare a funeral.” Naruto said as Shikaku nodded.</p><p>“Is there something else?” He asked before he did what his Hokage told him to.</p><p>“You will say something when I go overboard, won’t you?” Naruto asked seriously, as his facial expression showed how troubled he was with this situation.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have voted for you, when I wasn’t certain that you will make good decisions. I of course will warn you should something cross the line.” Shikaku said with a smile.</p><p>“Thanks, you are dismissed.” Shikaku nodded as he walked to the door, but Naruto stopped him.</p><p>“Tell your son that he should hurry up, I can see him cloud watching from here” Naruto said as he Shikaku just shook his head, give it to his son to let the new Hokage wait.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, I have to the find the documents myself then’ Naruto thought as he released his chakra to scan the room. Sadly, he couldn’t detect any chakra, that old geezer really used the ancient method and hid it like a normal person.</p><p>He searched for a whole of two hours with Shikamaru coming in an hour ago. It was so frustrating, he needed the classified information, or he wouldn’t know what missions are on a go right now. What spies are in his village, to which village they belong.</p><p>“Found it” Got thank yes, he will forgive Shikamaru for being lazy earlier if they are really the papers he was searching for.</p><p>“Where were they?” Naruto asked as he took them from the other boy.</p><p>“Under the table is tiny hole, it seems that it could be opened with just a little chakra” ‘Breath Naruto, breath. There is nothing to be angry for.’ He thought as he slumped into his chair.</p><p>The reports were detailed and had all kinds of secrets, secrets that could mean the end of this village. Uchiha clan killed from their own village for this power-hungry bastard, but why didn’t Hiruzen say anything.</p><p>Nevertheless, this secret can never be known to anyone, it could destroy the whole of Konoha. What a disaster it would be when the clans couldn’t trust each other anymore. That could lead to a rebellion, but he couldn’t keep it a secret forever.</p><p>Someday, someone will find out about it, or he could try to kill everybody that knows this secret. Thought, that is something for him to think about later. He should focus to read over all the files concerning his Shinobi’s, their age, clan, gender and abilities.</p><p>He had to know all of them to categorize them, he will change the system and will start with the ranking. There are way too many Jonin and Chunin out here that are to below in skill than their rank suggests.</p><p>He took his time reading through each person with focus as he sorted them, who would have thought that Hiruzen had hidden a wood release user. That is something he can work with, he could grow his talent and make him Hokage.</p><p>Wood release was practically your free pass to get the Hokage seat, but it seemed that the man had very limited access to it. Well he will see what this man can do, he can be returned to Anbu shouldn’t it work out.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the clock he saw that it was already 6 PM, he had read these personal files for 3 hours and yet he couldn’t even cover one fourth of it. He will need help with that, someone that sorts through them before.</p><p>“Shikamaru, give the order to announce that the new Hokage will be presented at 7 PM. He said as he looked at the seal the boy had made while had red through the files. Shikamaru was fast in making them, but his precision with the brush wasn’t the best.</p><p>“Two of your seals are too rough, they won’t be useable” Naruto said as he took his brush to correct them.</p><p>“That can’t be, I sure that I had made them all perfectly” Shikamaru said as he looked at the points Naruto corrected.</p><p>“You have to be more careful, quality is way more important than quantity. It can lead to your death, if your seal doesn’t work in a fight.” Naruto said seriously as he fixed the last one, as Shikamaru nodded with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn’t take it to well as he took Shikamaru’s hand and pulled him besides him.</p><p>“Here, you will practice your calligraphy again until I’m satisfied with it.” Naruto said with a commanding tone and Shikamaru know better than to argue with him. Thought, that didn’t stop him from sighing.</p><p>Shikamaru glanced at Naruto from time to time as the saw the other boy read his papers with so much focus. It amazed him how Naruto could focus this much on these papers, when he would hold a speech to the entire village in a few minutes.</p><p>Was he not nervous? He had the burden to lead an entire village and yet he seemed 100% content with it, or was just hiding his uneasiness?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s time, let’s get this over with.” Naruto said five minutes before seven and Shikamaru could only stare. ‘Let’s get this over with’ what kind of thing is that to say as the future Hokage.</p><p>“Naruto, please say that you will use more dignified words up there?” He asked to make sure.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry, I will not embarrass you” Naruto said as put his golden coat on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The villagers stared up at the Hokage tower as they wanted to see who their next leader would be. The Shinobi wanted to know who would be responsible for their missions, who they would swear their loyalty to, who would protect them.  </p><p>The civilian on the other hand wanted to know who they might be dialing with, was he or she experienced enough to stabilize the village’s economy after this disaster. Would the new Hokage change the taxes, would that effect their daily life.</p><p>They all quieted down as the clan leaders and elders came into sight. That meant that none of them had become Hokage, that wouldn’t leave too much options open. The council members all stepped aside as golden light appeared and small figure came out.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to be kidding me” Kakashi said as he started to sweat looking at the figure that would be their Hokage.</p><p>“That can’t be right” Sasuke said as he looked at the person that refused to train him no matter what.</p><p>“Sensei is Hokage?” Hinata asked into the round of Genin as they all stared up at the small child.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked down at the faces of <em>his</em> people, they were confused, angered and saddened. To his surprise, he didn’t see one who was disappointed. Well that was a start, he channeled chakra into his vocal cords as he started to speak.</p><p>“For these that don’t know me yet, I’m Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. As of today, I was chosen to be your Godaime.” He started as his voice was carried over the whole of Konoha.</p><p>“Some may say that I’m too young, and they may be right. I just turned 13 a few months ago after all, but age doesn’t matter in this position. I was chosen for my qualities, my power, my intelligence and my loyalty.” Most of the civilian looked uncertain, while the Shinobi said was rather content.</p><p>“If I had to be honest, I would rather not be your Hokage” Some looked down, while others looked confused at his statement.</p><p>“And I’m sure most of you don’t want me as Kage either. Most of you hate, resent me, for I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me. Some of you glared at me, others just ignored me, some even tried to kill me. And that all before I turned eight, for something that wasn’t even my fault to begin with.” The older generations looked away in shame as guilt started to build up.</p><p>“My father, the fourth Hokage, saved all your lives as he sealed the Nine-Tail inside me. I saved your lives everyday by not letting him out, and what is it that I get in return? A miserable life, I’m not even sure if my parents would have saved you if they knew what would happen”</p><p>The younger generation where confused, people had tried to kill their sensei? Had tried to kill the person that saved all their lives a few days ago? But some started to understand, understood now why their parents always told them to stay away from Naruto.</p><p>“So, most of you must understand why I don’t want to be your Hokage, but well, this village is the only thing I have left of my parents and even someone like me has a few friends.” Some laughed at his comment.</p><p>“So, for both sides, if we like it or not, the power was given to me. Hiruzen was a wise man, but he was also old. I will handle things different than he did, my focus will be different.” Some of the crowd cringed at that, change was always risky.</p><p>“Suna together with Orochimaru has attacked us, this would have never happened if they thought that Konoha is strong. Their attack almost destroyed us, I would even say annulated us. We had luck that the Kyuubi was generous enough to lent me some of his chakra to fight back, or we would be all dead today.”</p><p>One thought went through all their heads, the Kyuubi had helped them. Was this even possible? Or was the boy laying to change their hearts, but it wouldn’t make sense to say that right now. He already had most of them on his side, had the Bijuu really saved them?</p><p>“Konoha is weak how it is today, peace is a good thing and I will continue to chase it. However, that doesn’t mean that I will let the things be as it is. I have planned to change the Shinobi ranking first.” Some of them stiffened at his sentence, that could only mean more work.</p><p>“Many Jonin, but mostly Chunin have specialized in Gen-, Ken-, Nin- or whatsoever, but you are not unique enough anymore. Many of them died because of this, I will change that.” A shudder run down most of the Chunin’s backs.</p><p>“Konoha has around 10000 Shinobi and I will reevaluate each one personally.” Now most of them paled, reevaluation with him?</p><p> “But the most important thing right now is my council, I plan to change a few things about it” The elders let lose a silent prayer.</p><p>“I will hold a meeting next week, until then I want you to choose a representative for Academy student, Genin, Chunin, Jonin. How you chose them is yours to discuss. I also want someone that represents the Shinobi’s with civilian background, preferable with high ranking.” The Shinobi under him nodded all.</p><p>“I also want current members there, as also the heirs to each clan. I also want the Intelligence Division, the Barrier team and an Academy teacher” His current council released a breath as they heard him, at least they weren’t kicked out.</p><p>“Lastly, I want civilian experts in Agriculture, Financial, Architecture and Management. Again, how you choose them is up to you, if you have questions regarding these then ask my secretary.” Shit, he was so done Shikamaru thought, as he heard how much work would come up.</p><p>“Well, I hope we all get along and rise this village back to have it once was” Naruto said with a small bow, it started slowly but the Shinobi started to kneel, while the civilian bowed. A smile appeared at Naruto looked over the people, his people.</p><p>“Then let us get to work” He shouted.</p><p>“Hai, Hokage-sama” They shouted back.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hai, Hokage-sama” They shouted back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following week passed by rather peaceful, he and Shikamaru had made hundreds of seals to repair the last buildings. The people greeted him friendly each time he was outside to apply them, and even thanked him.</p><p>They had held a funeral for Hiruzen and the other fallen Ninja’s, they were lucky that only 221 had died in this big invasion. Surprisingly just 56 civilians died at the attack, most of them fell down as the whole village shook, some were just crushed under rubbles.</p><p>The investigation concerning how the enemy got into Konoha was still on going, it was disturbing to know that someone from the inside was erasing his trail. Shikaku had given him the reports regarding the financial cost that this invasion has caused.</p><p>It was high, yes, but it wasn’t high enough to ruin them. Thought, that will be discussed in today’s meeting. Shikamaru had to arrange a new room for them to get all people in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, the meeting is about to begin.” Shikamaru said as he handed him the necessary documents for it.</p><p>“Then let’s go” Naruto said as he took his things and grabbed his coat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hokage-sama” Most of them said with a small nod as he and Shikamaru came into the room.</p><p>“Let’s get straight to the point” He said as he sat down.</p><p>“From today on you will be all members of my council” The people nodded as they all sat down after him. The younger generation looked nervous to be under such high-ranking people.</p><p>“I will start with the voting system this council will use” Naruto started, and whispers broke out.</p><p>“Silence please” He said in a friendly tone, no need to make the atmosphere stiff yet.</p><p>“The younger generation up until Chunin will have half a vote in Shinobi matters and no right to interfere in the civilian topics, you are here to learn and give a unique perspective from your point. Is there something unclear?” Most of them shook their head.</p><p>“The Chunin, Barrier, Academy, Representative with civil background and Intelligence Division representative have a full vote on Shinobi matter and no in civilian, any questions here?” Again none.</p><p>“Good, the original council and the Jonin representative have a full vote in both matters” The elders nodded satisfied.</p><p>“The four experts from the civilian side have two votes in the subject they are experts in and no vote on the other side, questions?” And shot up and Naruto just nodded.</p><p>“How come that Shinobi have voting rights in our matter, but we don’t have one in theirs?” One asked.</p><p>“Because this is a Shinobi village to begin with, we don’t need civilians in this village to survive. However, you need us to protect this village, furthermore, it’s just that civilian have no idea how Shinobi work is to begin with.” Naruto said and the man just nodded, probably too afraid to ask more.</p><p>“Well since have we finished this I want everybody who is new to introduce yourself shortly.” Naruto said.</p><p>“Kurenai Yuuhi, I’m the representative for the Shinobi with civilian background.” She shortly said.</p><p>“Kakashi Hatake, Jonin representative.” Even shorter.</p><p>“Izumo Kamizuki, Chunin representative.”</p><p>“Sasuke Uchiha, Genin representative” Huh, how did he get the position? Well doesn’t matter for now.</p><p>“Yuumi Fui, Academy student representative” The girl said shyly.</p><p>“Iruka Umino, Academy teachers’ representative”</p><p>“Ibiki Morino, Intelligence Division”</p><p>“We all know the clan heirs and council members, so please continue with the civilian side” Shikamaru said as Kiba was about to introduce himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Miami Shin, my expertise is in the field of Architecture” She said with a graceful holding.</p><p>“Oriki, Agriculture” The man said shortly.</p><p>“Cane Lotus, Financial”</p><p>“Asha, Management” She said with a short bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect then let’s start with today’s discussion. Shikaku has given me the report regarding the cost this invasion had on us. It is a high enough amount to cause serious damage to the village and that didn’t even include the medical bill. I will give you 10 minutes to read the report before you and come up with a solution” Naruto said as he waited.</p><p>Most of them just stared at him confused, but he just raised a brown and pointed at the four civilians who were already marking important information on the report. It didn’t take to long for the rest to follow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Times up, to make one thing clear, I don’t want half thought through answers. It’s no mistake, if you couldn’t think of an idea in this short amount of time, but wasting our time with something you are uncertain about is” Naruto said in a dangerous tone that let the kids take their hands back down.</p><p>“We could get the funds from Sunagakure as compensation for the attack. They just lost their Kage and many high-ranking Shinobi, it would be easy to demand this.” Ibiki said.</p><p>“Hmm, it’s a good option that we will come back at” Naruto said with satisfied nod.</p><p>“We can rise the tax for civilian by 5% and for Shinobi by 17%. Both sides should be able handle this amount and would only take to about 6 months to get the needed money.” Cane said.</p><p>“Excuse me, but could you explain the difference” Ino asked.</p><p>“That is because shinobi have a four to five times higher salary” The kids just gaped at that.</p><p>“That is right, you Ninja’s risk your lives out there every mission. This of course explains the higher salary. My suggestion would be to bring civilian into the management in many divisions or to reduce the salary for paperwork.” Asha from Management said.</p><p>“Is there anybody else?” Shikamaru asked as he straightened himself up besides Naruto.</p><p>“No? Good, this was a demonstration how this was going to work in the future. Naruto and I have already made a plan regarding this issue and we have already sent a team to Suna that they should send a representative to us” He explained.</p><p>“We have also decided to half the mission rewards, the tax was something that we didn’t think of, but we will include it. If my calculations are correct, then 2% more for both sides for one year.” Shikamaru explained.</p><p> “This was for the younger generation, mostly the heirs. You will all probably sit in your parent’s chairs one day. You will have to think outside your profession to be able to lead this village, or it can be our downfall.” Naruto said as the adults nodded in understanding, while the children still were somewhat confused.</p><p>“If you think that you aren’t made for this then leave now and we will find replacement” Naruto said as he took Shikamaru by his shirt and pulled him back to his side.</p><p>“Laziness is no excuse” He said, as most of them had to hide their laugher.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Now then next topic, the land before Konoha is flat and barren now. 13 kilometers of just earth, we thought of this as a chance to extent our village. We want to build a new wall that gives three kilometers in radius, what are your thought of its Miami?” Naruto asked as he planted his chin on his palm in interest.</p><p>The woman just raised her index finger as signal for a second as she leaned back and closed her eyes. They all waited as it looked like the woman was sleeping, but Naruto could feel how her brain worked a plan.</p><p>“7 months, maybe less if I discuss this with others later. Is this why you are collecting funds?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes, I plan to make Konoha self-sufficient, as I also want to build new training faculties. Are you up to hire or do know someone that can plan and manage this project?” Naruto asked her.</p><p>“I’m free Hokage-sama”</p><p>“We will discuss my idea later, then you have two weeks’ time to work out a plan and budget” Naruto said as she nodded.</p><p>“Wait don’t we have a say in this matter?” Danzo asked a little irritated.</p><p>“Why would you?” Naruto asked confused.</p><p>“Then what is all this shit about voting when you decide in the end?” He snarled as he slammed his hand on the table making it crack, some of the civilians even screamed.</p><p> </p><p>The room was still as Naruto closed his eyes, but they would hear the annoyed sigh that escaped his lips. Most of them flinched as he opened his eyes, they were ice cold as he stared the older man down.</p><p>“I think you have mistaken something, this is no democracy. This is dictatorship, I’m the Hokage and my word is law in this village. You all are here to advise me, not to make decisions for me.” He said in such a cold tone that most of the Shinobi’s even stiffened.</p><p>“We have created this voting system so that in the future I don’t have to waste my time here. You will all meet once every second week and discuss new ideas that could help the village or solved problems that could arise.”</p><p>“I’m Hokage now and my time is valuable, you will discuss your ideas, make a plan and only if this is approved by the voting will I even read it and <em>maybe </em>approve it.”</p><p>“If any of you have a problem with the decision I make, I’m always open for criticism. However, they should logic and solid, because if I ever hear you opposing just for the shake of opposing then we will have a problem.” Iruka was sure that his back was freezing now.</p><p>“Do you have any problem with that Danzo?” Naruto asked as he leaned back into his chair, completely unbothered with the atmosphere.</p><p>“No Hokage-sama” Danzo said as he sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect next topic” And like that the atmosphere changed back like nothing happened, but they were all sure never ever provoke Naruto needlessly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And like that the meeting had continued, after the meeting Naruto and Miami had discussed his vision of the village and if it was makeable.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in Suna.</p><p>“A team from Konoha has come with a message for the council.” The guard informed.</p><p>“They are late, it’s already two weeks since the attack.” A council man remarked</p><p>“We still don’t know who their new Hokage is, Konoha is completely shut down.”</p><p>“We will gain nothing from waiting, when the answer is outside the door, let them in” Baki a Jonin said, the guard nodded as he opened the door and Genma came in.</p><p>“I’m here to bring you a message from our Godaime. He wants you to send a team to Konoha with full authority to discuss your full surrender as also the payment that comes with it.” Genma said.</p><p>“And if we refuse?” Baki asked.</p><p>“Then I quote. ‘You have almost annulated our village, money shouldn’t be a big problem compared to that. Should you still wish to refuse, then you have to find your own way to block against a Bijuu Dama” Half of the council gulped as they nodded.</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“He gives you a month to sort your own things out and come” Genma said.</p><p>“Very well, tell your Hokage that we will arrive in time” Baki replied.</p><p>“He also said to bring Gaara along” Genma added as the atmosphere got cold.</p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what they said?” Naruto asked as Genma reported back.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good, make a written report and have some rest” Naruto said and Genma nodded before he vanished.</p><p>“Shikamaru, let’s go to the hospital. I want to give out the promotions personally” Naruto said as he put his papers down and created a shadow clone to take over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The nurses and medics bowed as he and Shikamaru moved along the rooms to find their patient. Finally, room 234, he knocked two times and waited.</p><p>“Come in” the voice was older.</p><p>“Hokage-sama” The four people in the room said, it seemed that his sensei and teammates where there. Well less work for him, Neji was also on his list.</p><p>“I’m here to promote Rock Lee to Special Chunin.” Naruto said as he looked at the poor kid, his entire leg was scatter into thousand pieces.</p><p>“I’m got promoted?” Lee asked confused.</p><p>“Yes, your skill is enough to reach Chunin rank, but your decision making isn’t good. You should have retreated in your fight.” Naruto said as he turned to Neji.</p><p>“Retreating would be giving up and I never give up.” Lee said still respectful.</p><p>“That’s why you are only special Chunin and not Chunin. Wasting your life is not something honorable it is downright foolish. In an exam even more, don’t forget that a Chunin’s decision can cost hundreds of lives” Shikamaru said from behind them.</p><p>“Hyuuga Neji, I promote you to special Chunin. If you come to the Chunin reexamination and perform well I will promote you to Chunin.” Naruto informed.</p><p>“I will be there” Neji said with a smile, he can advance and let the main family behind.</p><p>“Tenten, your performance wasn’t enough. While your skills with weapons are extraordinary, it’s still not enough if you can’t combine it with chakra.” Naruto said as she nodded.</p><p>“I would like to give Lee and you a position at the academy as instructors.” The three looked away from Lee as they heard him.</p><p>“Of course, but Lee won’t be able to fight again” Tenten said after 10 second of silence.</p><p>“Well, that won’t do, losing you would be bad for Konoha. Let’s see, what do we have here?” Naruto said as he took Lee’s report, his leg was a complete mess.  </p><p>“Well, even for me this is too much” Naruto said, and all their faces fell as they hoped that the genius Hokage could help.</p><p>“But I can pierce his broken bone back together” Naruto said as his chakra entered the boys leg, it was like gigantic puzzle. Lee tried to hold still, but they all could see that the boy was in pain. It took Naruto 30 minutes and 11 attempts to get it all back together.</p><p>“I’m really sorry that it took me so long, it should be all back together now. You are forbidden from any kind of exercise, I will go and search for Tsunade” Naruto said as he turned to leave.</p><p>“Now?” Shikamaru all but screamed.</p><p>“Yes Now, go and summon the council, Kakashi team, Ken and that old pervert Sannin” Naruto ordered as he vanished.</p><p>“Perfect, just fucking perfect” Shikamaru ranted as he moved after his master.</p><p>“This two are odd.” Lee said. ‘And that is coming from you’ Tenten and Neji thought at the same time.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This two are odd.” Lee said. ‘And that is coming from you’ Tenten and Neji thought at the same time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto finished a seal as he waited for the last person to arrive, without looking up he knew that it was Kakashi. He copied the seal four times till Shikamaru announced that the last person had come.</p><p>“I’m sorry for this unexpected meeting, but I’m leaving the village. I wanted to sort some things out before.” Naruto said.</p><p>“Hokage-sama you can’t leave the village” The Hyuuga clan head said.</p><p>“What I can and can’t do is not up to you to decide.” Naruto said coldly as the man nodded.</p><p>“I’m going to get Tsunade and Shizune, our Medical corps needs them.”</p><p>“And if Tsunade doesn’t want to come home?” Danzo asked.</p><p>“Then I will execute her as Missing-nin, but I’m sure that she will come. I’m after all pretty convincing.” Many had to agree with that, it was hard to go against his words and that even before he become Hokage.</p><p>“So, before I leave, I wanted to make sure who is in charge. Kurenai will be handing out missions and make decisions that are reasonable, her assistant will be Asha from Management department”</p><p>Almost all of them looked shocked, Kurenai? Why her, she was strong that goes without saying, but she was rather the quiet kind.</p><p>“I will give her, Kakashi, Shikaku and Shibi a seal, put chakra into it and Shikamaru will teleport us back instantly. If there are decisions that are too hard to make or you are too uncertain about, then just leave them be.” Naruto said.</p><p>“We will be gone for a week at most two weeks, this village better be like when I left it” Naruto said as he handed his seals out.</p><p>“Now then promotion, Aburame Shino will be promoted to Chunin” The face remained the same even as his father patted him on the back.</p><p>“Shinho Ken will promoted to Chunin, but I urge you to find a Genjutsu master as fast as possible” Naruto said as he boy thanked him.</p><p>“Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino, you three are demoted to Academy students” The room fell silent as three looked near tears.</p><p>“I have read all your missions reports as also the reports of your sensei’s. Your behavior is unacceptable, and your skills are downright nonexistent. Your behavior would be alright if you were a civilian, but as Shinobi you are responsible for other people’s lives.”</p><p>“Your obsession over Sasuke is even worse, you are putting him and your team in danger because you are wasting time for unimportant things.” Naruto finished as he looked at Ino and Sakura.</p><p>“Hinata, even though you have the skill that is needed for a Genin, you have no confidents to strike. Like all Hyuuga you have amazing chakra control and your eyes are a god given blessing for Medical-Ninjutsu.” Her eyes were now wide open.</p><p>“I would suggest that you go into the hospital for a year or two and build up your confidence there. With your gifts, you could even become one of the best and bring pride to your clan. However, you should talk with your father about it.” Naruto said as he looked at the clan head, the man just nodded, but didn’t comment on it at all.</p><p>“Well lastly, I promote Nara Shikamaru to special Jonin, his expertise teleportation and seals. Sorry, but for your skills aren’t good enough for Jonin, even if you have hoped for it” Naruto said, as Shikamaru smiled at him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will make it in half a year.” Shikamaru said confidently.</p><p>“Sorry, what about me, Chouji and Sasuke?” Kiba asked and Naruto could see how his mother wanted to slap that boy.</p><p>“You three will remain on the Genin-rank and can do the exam in half a year again, but I will rearrange the teams before, so that nobody has a dead weight with them” He said as he looked at Sakura and Ino.</p><p> </p><p>“Now then, I will leave with Shikamaru, Shino and Jiraiya” Naruto said as the two looked at him surprised.</p><p>“Jiraiya will find Tsunade and my secretary needs his own secretary” Naruto said with a matter of fact tone.</p><p>“I’m sorry Hokage-sama, but I don’t think that I’m good in something like this” Shino said, his face all the same, Naruto just sighed as he pulled Shikamaru to him hands on his shoulders preventing him from going.</p><p>“Does he look like he wants to be here” Most of the kids shook their heads.</p><p>“Then what makes you think you have a choice either” Naruto said as he let go of the boy.</p><p>“Now pack your things, we will leave in an hour.” Naruto ordered before he dismissed them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto had packed his things as he slowly walked through the village, all the buildings were repaired as the people started to life their normal lives again. He saw Kakashi talking with Gai when he remembered something, he called the two to him as they walked together.</p><p>“You are late” Many Shinobi gaped at Shikamaru to scold their Kage like this, he was probably the only one that could get away it.</p><p>“I looked at the villages atmosphere, sorry won’t happen again.” Naruto said as he stopped.</p><p>“Last thing before I go, Kakashi you are on guard duty until we return” Kakashi’s face fell as he heard that, thought, he kept his mouth shut as he knows that arguing wouldn’t help him.</p><p>“Book” It was demanded, and a few could see how the light died behind his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t you think that is too harsh” Jiraiya asked.</p><p>“He came too late, into the field. In front of another Kage, he is lucky that I haven’t demoted him.” Naruto said as he took the little orange book.</p><p>“Gai-san will make sure that he doesn’t get a new one” Naruto said before he nodded to his group and formed his famous wolf to sit on.</p><p>“Let’s go” The group vanished as the Shinobi looked at the distance seeing their shadows.</p><p> </p><p>“He is pretty harsh for being this young” Izumo said as he burst out laughing, the look on Kakashi’s face was just too good.</p><p>“Yea how dare he takes your live essence” Kotetsu said as he laughed with his partner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They traveled at relatively high speed as Jiraiya guided them from one town to another. It was frustrating that Tsunade was so hard to find. It even more annoyed him that Jiraiya pestered them for money.</p><p>This was so shameless, he even tried to look at the seals Naruto and Shikamaru made, that of course got him flying. It was a well know rule that Naruto was extremely possessive over his seals.</p><p>“Shikamaru we need to talk” Naruto said as they build their champ for the night.</p><p>“What is it?” Shikamaru said as he sat down besides his master.</p><p>“I wanted to know if you are feeling well. At the day of the attack I said that we will talk, but work kept popping up and we couldn’t do it” Naruto said as he Shikamaru looked thoughtful.</p><p>“I feel…… small, powerless, and like shit.” Naruto wanted to say something, but Shikamaru stopped him.</p><p>“I also feel unsafe, but that all doesn’t matter right now. You are leading, sorry, ruling a village and I help you with everything I have. It makes me feel better that we do something for the village each day. So, all in all it’s pretty good with my emotions” Shikamaru said.</p><p>“Hmm, that is good to hear, should you ever feel the need to talk or for my presents. Just say a word and I will make time for you” Shikamaru smiled as he heard that, he could count on Naruto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya went into the casino and was clad that they finally found Tsunade, it had taken nine days to track her in the land of fire. Shizune was with her as she had their small pig in her hands.</p><p>“How are things going so far?” He asked as he sat down beside her and Shizune.</p><p>“What brings you here you old pervert?” She asked ignoring his question.</p><p>“You won’t like my answer, so why don’t we talk about old times before I tell you” Jiraiya tried, but he knows that she would be too stubborn.</p><p>“Jiraiya I swear if you don’t tell your reason for being here, then I will punch you through this building.” Tsunade said not even looking up.</p><p>“As the news might reached you, Hiruzen is dead. The Godaime orders you back” It was the first time that Tsunade looked up. She knows that their Sensei was dead and that they had chosen a new Hokage, but it was a mystery who it was.</p><p>Nobody was allowed into Konoha at the time and out where only send Shinobi’s for their missions. The only rumor circulating the new Hokage was that he was small.</p><p>“Then say to your Hokage that he can fuck himself, I will not come back” Jiraiya paled, he knows that Naruto got a bad temper with disrespectful people.</p><p>“You can say it to him yourself, he is waiting outside” Jiraiya said, Shizune and Tsunade’s eyes grow wide. A Hokage outside of the village? That was something almost unheard of, the only time something like this happened was to meet other Kage.</p><p>“Fine, then let us meet that high and mighty leader of ours” She said with sarcasm. Thought, she couldn’t deny that she was curious about the new Hokage, that he or she would come here themself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They walked outside of the city and met with a group of three genin. She looked around as she thought that the Hokage was hiding somewhere but looking at the blond she thought that she missed something.</p><p>“So you are the legendary Sannin, a Medic with exceptional skills Tsunade, then the other must be Shizune.” The blond said and something was off about him, his presence itself demanded respect.</p><p>“Jiraiya said that your Hokage was here. So where is he, or did he get scared and hid himself” Tsunade said in a mocking tone as Shizune and Jiraiya paled, but Naruto just laughed.</p><p>“How amusing you are, but from what should I be afraid off?” The boy said as he stood up and the other two immediately positioned themselves behind him.</p><p>“What do you want brat?” She finally asked, giving up looking for the Kage.</p><p>“As the Godaime I order you two return to the village” The boy said in a very authoritative tone that send chills down her spine. Now she remembered his face, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. This was Minato’s brat, indeed a very powerful Ninja.</p><p>“So, they chose a child to be the head of a village, hah, this world makes me sick” She said as she stared down on him.</p><p>“Whatever it makes with you is your thing, but it will change nothing on my decision” Hah, this boy had guts as he didn’t look in the slightest intimidated.</p><p>“I refuse, I have already lost enough for this village. I have no plans to return” She said as she turned, suddenly she couldn’t move anymore as a large seal appeared at the ground.</p><p>“Our Hokage didn’t ask you, he ordered you back.” Shikamaru said as he held a kunai at her neck.</p><p>“Shikamaru turn the seal off” Naruto commended and Shikamaru did as he was told. Tsunade swung her fist after the boy the moment she could move, but he teleported away. Hiraishin? Tsunade couldn’t help but stare.</p><p>“But he is right, I didn’t ask you. Hiruzen might have let you off, but I’m different. I don’t care if you have lost two people to this village, others have lost more and still fight for it. If you can’t take it then you shouldn’t have become Shinobi to begin with.” His words were cold and cruel, but he was right.</p><p>“I want you to teach and help out at the Hospital, but I heard that you have developed a phobia against blood. If you can’t work in the hospital, then it’s your job to teach your knowledge to someone who can.”</p><p>“Make your choice wisely, same for you Shizune. If you refuse then you will be labeled a Missing-nin and I will execute you on the spot” A cold shiver went through her body as she looked at the child, what was he 15? Yet, he had no problem with ending her life.</p><p>His eyes were determinate as he looked into her soul, she looked at Shizune who had become extremely pale. The woman would probably choose the same thing as she did, meaning that both of them would die. She glanced at her former teammate to see if he would help her if a fight would start.</p><p>“You don’t have to look for his help, even if you three would fight together you wouldn’t stand a chance.” He had seen through her or did Jiraiya warn him beforehand.</p><p>“I will come, but I won’t work at the hospital” She said with gritted teeth, she had to go back because of this small child.</p><p>“What a wise decision, Shikamaru teleport us back” The Nara kid nodded as he took her and Shizune’s hand as the other three placed theirs on his back. Not a second later they were back on the Konoha wall, looking around she saw how much had changed.</p><p>Turning she saw what happened with the front of Konoha, it was just like the rumor said. That kid did really block against a Bijuu Dama.</p><p>“Welcome back to Konoha, Hokage-sama”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome back to Konoha Hokage-sama”</p><p> </p><p>Two Anbu landed before them kneeling as they greeted their Hokage, it was a bit buffling for Tsunade that he had already this much respect from the village that everyone greeted him as they walked through the streets to reach the Hokage tower.</p><p>“Shikamaru, inform the council that we will hold a meeting tomorrow evening. I will read the reports of the last few days and see what has to come next.” Shikamaru even thought unwilling nodded as he took Shino with him.</p><p>Tsunade and Shizune just followed Naruto as Jiraiya had already disappeared to who knows where? Well, they all know, but kept quit over it for now. Thought the annoyed look on Naruto’s face already said that he wasn’t too happy about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hokage-sama” Oh, Tsunade know this woman Ku- -- Kurenai, yea that was her name, why was she in acting as Hokage in his absent?</p><p>“I’m back, please make a written report and submit until this evening” She nodded as it was clear that she was dismissed, the boy just sat down in her Sensei’s chair as he looked through the documents she had been working on.</p><p>“Why didn’t one of the clan heads or the elder lead the village in your absent?” Shizune asked after seeing that Tsunade was curious but to prideful to ask.</p><p>“Elders are here to advise, and I didn’t want to favor one clan over another” He simply answered.</p><p>“Is that it?” Tsunade finally asked.</p><p>“No, I thought it would be good to put a woman in this position to motivate the girls more. Most Kunoichi don’t train with the thought of becoming Hokage, I just wanted point out that it was certainly a position they could reach.” Naruto answered with a straight face.</p><p>“Are you pitying woman?” Tsunade asked neutrally.</p><p>“Yes” She clenched her fist as she restrained herself from attacking him.</p><p>“It’s so much wasted potential, history already showed that woman can be equally powerful as man and yet they don’t want to reach for it. It’s just pitiful how much good Shinobi’s could have come out from them. I would have even voted for you as Hokage if your condition weren’t that unstable.”</p><p>Tsunade and Shizune stared at the boy shocked, it was clear that he wasn’t pitying them for being a woman. No, he truly pitied the lost potential, he was thinking for the village. He was a Kage in everything but appearance, well she could work with that.</p><p>“Shikamaru will give you a residence, you have time to get yourself until the meeting tomorrow.” Naruto said as he dismissed her, she and Shizune nodded as they wanted to go.</p><p>“Shizune didn’t dismiss you” It wasn’t said coldly, but it made clear to her who she was under.</p><p>“You will start at the hospital immediately and look after a patient named Rock Lee, his potential is from high priority for this village. After two weeks of work I will let the Medics write a report about your performance and skill and calculate your payment based on it.” Tsunade blinked again.</p><p>Was this boy really just 13 years old? He was fast and direct with his orders, they were logical and precise. Nothing to misunderstand or interpret. If you made a mistake there was no way for an excuse.</p><p>“I understand Hokage-sama” Shizune said with nod.</p><p>“You can rest for a day if today’s event has exhausted you, but keep in mind that the recent attack left us in dire need for more Medical personal.” He wasn’t completely cold either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto sighed as he read the report Kurenai and Asha had written, he could feel how the headache was building up. Itachi and Kisame were here, they had probably searched for him now that his powers were weakened.</p><p>Jiraiya had reported that Akatsuki was gathering Bijuu’s, but he will be dammed if he let them kill him. Kakashi was hospitalized and Sasuke was caught as he left the village to go after his brother.</p><p>What a damm mess, at least the financial section didn’t complain. Asha said that nobody complained over the tax raise, and that even though they didn’t know for what it will be used for.</p><p>He should make an announcement when he has the plans ready to start the construction. He sighed this was so much to do, and he wasn’t started to think about a new motivation for his powers.</p><p>He could feel how each day his control slipped away, but if he changed his motivation then he should change his style of fighting with it. He must something unique, just like Shikamaru he should make himself a weapon.</p><p>“Here is your tea” Shino said as he placed it down, before he brought Shikamaru his coffee. See, he was doing good, being a secretary wasn’t that hard.</p><p>“Thanks, could you call for the Genin representative” He said, and Shino just nodded before he left.</p><p>“Shikamaru sent for the Anbu commander, I want a report regarding the investigation.” Naruto said not even looking up from his report.</p><p>“Sure, but give us a break from time to time” He said before he vanished.</p><p>Well he wasn’t wrong, he really should be more perspective of their wellbeing. They were with him on a mission for eight days and didn’t even recover pay and a break. He should design a seal that makes communication easier.</p><p>“Come in” Naruto responded to the knock.</p><p>“Hokage-sama, you don’t have to send your assistant each time. Just tell one of the Anbu members to get me” The Anbu commander said coming in.</p><p>“Well, I’m not sure if I can trust them fully, so until that is cleared it will be like this” Naruto and the commander stopped.</p><p>“I’m sorry, did something happen to make you distrust us?” The man asked concerned.</p><p>“You let 11 assassinations attempts happen while I was as a child. How can I trust you, when you didn’t even protect the child you were supposed to? A Shinobi that neglects his mission this much, it makes trusting hard. Furthermore, I still haven’t gotten a report regarding the invasion, even though it shouldn’t be too hard to find out who guarded the west gate at that day.”</p><p>The man looked away, was it guilt? Embarrassment? Or fear? He couldn’t tell as the mask cover his whole face.</p><p>“I’m truly sorry to what happened in the past, and I know that it will be hard to build a good relationship with that between us. However, as Hokage you must put your emotions away and work with us for this village.” Puh, this man had guts to tell what he must do.</p><p>Naruto was impressed as his cold eyes stared right into the man and he didn’t even flinch. He didn’t move one bit, even when he started to release his chakra mixed with killing intent. That man was someone strong.</p><p>“Fine but disappoint me again and I will have your head rolling. So, what is the reason that I still don’t have a report regarding the invasion?”</p><p>“The problem is that many Shinobi on the west side died, there was also someone who removed all traced around the west gate. All books and logs for identification have been stolen, we only know that Shinobi from our side must have been there, but we can’t find out who”</p><p>This was concerning, who had the power to let so many Shinobi vanish like it was nothing. To even know that he let it investigate, the logs for the daily guarding while not highly guarded were still under their watch.</p><p>Who could it be, someone within Konoha who wanted the invasion to happen? Who would gain something from this? Who was the most aggressive after the attack?</p><p>No, no that couldn’t be, this old fox didn’t betray them just for that right? But he had to make sure, he activated the privacy seal as he sealed the door off.</p><p>“Take your mask and shirt off” Naruto said, if he was from Root, then he would have a seal somewhere around the airways. Not all of them had them at their tongue, it was way too obvious.</p><p>To his surprise the man didn’t protest at all as he did what Naruto told him, well he was at least devoted. Naruto walked around the man as he searched for hidden seals, but aside from an eye candy of a body there weren’t any.</p><p>“Good, you can put it back on. Since I’m sure now that you are no Root, I have a mission for you.” The man nodded as he put his clothes back on.</p><p>“Konoha has around 25000 residents, I want you to go through all birth registers and make a short observation if their stated jobs are really the real once. I want you to find all hidden Root members in this village.” That would take a while.</p><p>“You can build a group of 300 Anbu’s, take the most trusted once and check them for seals like I did. They must be somewhere on the upper body, make an excuse and say that it is a health checkup for a long time mission.” The man nodded again as he wrote it down.</p><p>“If you wind a Root member then don’t expose them, let them be and inform me quietly.” The man nodded as Naruto got up from his chair and took his top off. He was again amazed that he didn’t react at all.</p><p>“Then let’s test you, how many seals are on my body?” Naruto asked and it was the first time that the man looked a bit flustered.</p><p>“I’m sorry Hokage-sama, but my skills aren’t that good I can’t detect them without skin contact” Oh, was he flustered because of this?</p><p>“Go ahead” The man slowly took a step forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru had waited outside the door at least ten minutes already and Naruto didn’t even react to his knocking. He had an uneasy feeling, so he did something very stupid. He used Hiraishin to teleport through the barrier.</p><p>Coming in he saw something very unexpected, Naruto had his hands on the table as the Anbu commander’s hands traveled over his naked back. He had to bite his lower lip to suppress a low groan, Naruto looked extremely hot like this.</p><p>His body was muscled, and each muscle was well defined, tattoo like seals were all over his body as it even reached into the lower part of his body. This body was a piece of art itself, looking up he saw directly into Naruto’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry for bothering you, I didn’t know that you were busy” Shikamaru said with a heavy blush, but Naruto just laughed at his reaction.</p><p>“What exactly do you think we are doing here Shikamaru?” Naruto asked with a laugh as his assistant got even redder, the Anbu commander had stopped what he was doing.</p><p>“Well, I suppose most people wouldn’t approve of this kind of relationship, but you don’t have to worry. I won’t tell anybody.” Shikamaru said as he turned to leave.</p><p>“Why don’t you join us?” Shikamaru’s entire brain stopped functioning as he slowly turned around, his face was so red it could explode any minute. But then both Naruto and the Anbu commander started to laugh, and he was glad that the privacy seal was on. Thinking about it he never saw an Anbu laugh before.</p><p>“Shit, Shikamaru. You should have seen your face, god this was priceless. In our profession there isn’t often an opportunity like this. You thought that” Naruto couldn’t continue as he started to laugh again.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, but how old are you?” Naruto asked the man.</p><p>“36 Hokage-sama” The man said trying to hide his own laugh.</p><p>“Shikamaru did you think I was going to sleep with someone three times my age?” Naruto asked while he couldn’t stop laughing.</p><p>“He was just searching my body for seals, now get that wild fantasies out of your head and join us. How many seals do I have on my upper body?” Shikamaru wanted to die from embarrassment.</p><p>They were searching for seals and he thought that they were--------- Oh god please kill him, Naruto will never let this slide, this will haunt him for the rest of his life. Shikamaru sighed as he took a deep breath to fight against the blush on his face.</p><p>The Anbu commander didn’t seem bothered at all as he just got back to his task and that was touching a very delicious looking body. Thought, Shikamaru wasn’t exactly sure why, the seals were all pretty clear to see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And?” Naruto asked after 15 minutes.</p><p>“37 Hokage-sama” The commander said, but Naruto just shook his head.</p><p>“75” and again wrong.</p><p>“It’s 83, but close enough.” Naruto said as he put his shirt back on.</p><p>“It seems that your seal detection isn’t good enough if you can’t find the hidden once.” Naruto said as he sat back down.</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry Hokage-sama.” The man said kneeling.</p><p>“No need, is there anyone else in the Anbu that is good with seals?” Naruto asked.</p><p>“No sir.”</p><p>“Hmm, then take Shikamaru with you, we will have to teach one or two of them about seals in the future. I can’t dispense Shikamaru for more than a day, so gather everybody first and then call for him ….” They waited as Naruto had stopped.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Owl” Shikamaru and Naruto both deadpanned at the obvious answer as the mask was an owl.</p><p>“I can see, I meant your real name” Naruto drily said.</p><p>“We aren’t supposed to re—”</p><p>“I know, but I would like to have the name of my lover” Shikamaru didn’t know how Naruto keep his face straight as he asked this.</p><p>“It’s…….. Kanno Isamu” The man said after a while of hesitation.</p><p>“Hmm, it means Courage right? How fitting.” Naruto commented.</p><p>“Well Isamu-san, I hope that you don’t touch Shikamaru while I lent him to you” The other man let out a small laugh, as Shikamaru wanted to sink into the ground.</p><p>“No worry sir, we will give him back completely innocent” Okay Shikamaru had enough, he will get himself another coffee.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No worry sir, we will give him back completely innocent” Okay Shikamaru had enough, he will get himself another coffee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You have called for me?” Sasuke asked as he came in the Hokage office with Shino, Shikamaru was in the corner sorting through some papers pouting.</p><p>“Yes, you are here for your punishment” Naruto said not even looking up.</p><p>“Punishment?” Sasuke asked uncertainly.</p><p>“Yes, leaving the village without permission as Shinobi will get you labelled as a Missing-nin. You are lucky that the council decided that you weren’t in your right mind with Itachi around. I will demote you to an academy student until you have finished 20 D-rank missions.”</p><p>Naruto could feel the hate zooming of Sasuke as he heard that, but that wasn’t his problem. The boy should be thankful that nothing serious happened.</p><p>“That would be all, you are dismissed”</p><p>“Yes Hokage-sama” The words where hissed out with so much rage, it was hard to pretend he didn’t hear it.</p><p>“Hah, what a pain. Do any of you know how Kakashi is doing?” Naruto asked his two assistants.</p><p>“I heard that he was stable, but it will take some time until he is back to full health.” Shino answered.</p><p>“Why don’t you two take a break until tomorrow evening, go to the mission center get your payment for a B-rank mission and relax a bit.” Shino wanted to say something, but Shikamaru put his hand on his shoulder and teleported them both back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How is the patient doing?” Naruto said as he visited Rock Lee in his room, this kid had a good chance to become as strong as Gai-san, if not even more.</p><p>“I’m doing great, Shizune-san said that your work helped her a lot.” Lee answered as he sat up.</p><p>“Hmm, so what did she say about the recovery?” He asked as he looked through his information clipboard.</p><p>“She said that I will make most likely a full recovery. She must be really good”</p><p>“Indeed, she is most likely the best we have at the time.” Naruto mumbled as he read through all her documentation of this case.</p><p>“About the things you mentioned last time, I mean the instructor.” Lee started but Naruto cut him off.</p><p>“Yes, the position is still open for you” Naruto said as Lee smiled, it was weird with these eyebrows and this haircut.</p><p>“But you will have to change your style of clothing in the academy” Lee’s face fell.</p><p>“I know that you admire Gai-san, but you will influence the students with that outfit in a good or a bad way. Even more, it will hinder your growing” Lee looked confused at him.</p><p>“I mean your personality, you must become your own person. It is good to have a model, but if you just imitate him, then you will never be able to surpass him. Long story short, while teaching you will wear normal Shinobi clothes and think about yourself a bit more” Naruto said as he left.</p><p>He just wandered a few rooms further as he visited Kakashi, he looked so peaceful as he lay there on his bed. He sometimes hated that all their lives were filled with so much violence, it was the human nature to search for power.</p><p>You just can’t satisfy human greed, their need to have more than others. But wasn’t he the same, wasn’t he even more greedy as he always reached for power? Did the motive really matter in this kind of questions?</p><p>Well, no matter for what reason he had to seek for power, it was the world he and everybody else lived in. It was the world that his parents had protected, the world he had protected.</p><p>“Hokage-sama?” Someone said from behind.</p><p>“Yes” He answered turning, it seemed that he blocked the door.</p><p>“How is he doing?” Naruto asked as he watched the nurse check on Kakashi.</p><p>“He will need a lot of rest, but he will be fine” Hmm, that is all he can ask for. He sighed as his stomach growled, he should eat something.</p><p> </p><p>He walked through the village until he saw a BBQ restaurant, this would certainly do. Walking in many paused in their actions, but he didn’t let it bother him that much as he sat down on a free spot in the corner.</p><p>The waiter came and took his order professionally without bothering him. If the food was to his liking, then this could become a frequent resting place. He unsealed a bit of paper and resumed on a seal he had started working on since he became Hokage.</p><p>It was a new detection barrier, it worked mostly like the existing barrier. If you pass it without a key, then it will send a signal. But he wanted to individualize the key, well there was still much to do.</p><p>“Here is your tea and the meat” The waiter said as he placed the plate with raw meat on the table, he turned as wanted to leave again but stopped him.</p><p>“Excuse me, could you show me how its done. I have never eaten in such a restaurant and don’t know how long the meat should be roasted.” The waiter looked a bit baffled but masked it and started to explain everything.</p><p>Naruto just hummed as he listened, it wasn’t that hard. He put his first round of meat on the grill and continued the seal. He needed to make this corner finer or the seal will let people through without detecting.</p><p>“Sensei your meat is burning” Looking up Naruto cursed as turned it, he then looked at the voice to see Ken. This boy was also an enigma, he wasn’t sure if he was a genius or just lucky.</p><p>“Ken-kun, are you alone?” The boy just nodded as he already took a seat opposite to him.</p><p>“Just finished training for today, I saw Shikamaru lay in the grass with a very satisfied expression.” What else would that boy do, had he claimed to much of Shikamaru’s time?</p><p>“That sounds just like him” Naruto said as he watched Ken taking one of his meat pieces, this brat.</p><p>“When will the rank reevaluation be?” Ken asked as he got himself another piece.</p><p>“It will start in five days, but it will take time to test all 10000 shinobi” Ken just hummed as he ate more.</p><p>“You are aware that this my food, no?” Naruto asked in amusement as the grill was empty and didn’t had a single piece. Ken looked down at the grill before he blushed, he hurriedly got up and called for the waiter.</p><p>“I’m sorry Sensei, I didn’t pay attention as we talked.” Ken said with a sheepish smile.</p><p>“Hmm, make sure to don’t burn my meat” He said before he went back to his seal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day was even less eventful, he had two shadow clones’ sorts through an enormous amount of paperwork. It seemed that the crime rate slowly started to raise again, nothing serious but it did.</p><p>After the attack everyone helped each other, they worked together to build the village up again. Now not even a month later they stole from each other, at least it was mostly small crimes. Thought the police was a mess to begin with, but after the attack it was just a pitiful bunch.</p><p>The Uchiha really did their job well, ever since their dead the crime rate shot up. Their presence wasn’t missed in mission since most of them worked as policeman, but they had to find replacement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto was the first in the meeting room as he waited for the rest of the council to arrive. Most of them had gotten used to this kind of unusual meeting, that so many people were present. Same on the other hand still locked with disdain at the younger generation.</p><p>“Evening everybody” He greeted as they all sat down.</p><p>“Today I want to discuss changes regarding the Academy and Policy force” Naruto started and he could already see Iruka stiffen.</p><p>“I read through the statistics of the last ten years and I have to say that something is horridly wrong” The room grow cold as his temper picked up a bit.</p><p>“How can it be that 45% of our Genin die before they even complete 20 C-rank missions” Naruto hissed out as some flinched back. The children even shivered as his chakra leaked with killing intent.</p><p>“How can it be that only seven teachers are responsible for the village entire future?” Naruto continued as he got up from his seat to circle the council members from behind. He could see how almost each of their backs stiffened when he passed behind them.</p><p>“How is it even possible that the most useless Kunoichi I have ever seen passed as the best of the entire year?” Naruto asked as he leaned into Iruka’s personal space from behind, the poor man grow so pale that he almost fainted.</p><p>Naruto smirked as he let the man be and started to walk back to his place, Shikamaru could only sigh in annoyance at Naruto’s intimating tactics.</p><p>“Well? I’m waiting for an answer?” He asked as he leaned back into his chair.</p><p>“Nobody gonna say something?” Naruto asked as his eyebrow raised in question.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter anyway, I have found the proposal regarding the changes in the Academy. I swear to god, if I wasn’t like 40 years younger than most of you, I would slap you all through your faces right now.” The reactions were instantly as most of them leaned away from him.</p><p>“A request on more theoretical classes since; and I quote ‘the children are exhausted’. When was training ever not exhausting, or better said, training is meant to exhaust you. How else are they gonna build up muscle memory to fight?” They all could see his rage.</p><p>“We have lost around 300 Genin the past ten years, this is an alarming number and we--- no I will change this system right now. A Shinobi’s life is risky yes, but that doesn’t mean that we let children die without a reason.” Shikamaru could see that Naruto was right, but his approach on the subject was a bit harsh, someone had to say something, but looking around he could see that they were all a little scared or just didn’t care.</p><p>“Okay, why don’t you breathe in for a second and calm down. Then we can talk about the changes.” Shikamaru said and many looked shocked at him, he just called the Hokage out for his temper. To their amazement it was the exact thing Naruto did.</p><p>“Right, so I will have new instructors for the Academy. We need at least 30 people to teach the kids more individual. I want Nin-, Gen- and Taijutsu classes every day, they must have the skills to defend themselves when they become Genin”</p><p>“The test for students to become Genin will be changed too, I don’t want this useless Bushin no Jutsu anymore. We all know that everybody can see through it, why the hell is it still being taught?”</p><p>“For graduation I want the students to be able to walk on water and do at least one offensive or defensive elementary jutsu. Exceptions can be made, but they will be discussed personally with me” The council stared at him as they heard his standards.</p><p>“Don’t you think they are to much Hokage-sama?” Shibi asked.</p><p>“No, I would rather have them one more year in school than to die at a mission because they lag skill. I also think that their learning rate will grow with the additional instructors.” Shibi nodded as he heard the reasoning.</p><p>“But, it will still slow down our growing speed.” Shikaku said.</p><p>“It will but compared to meaningless deaths it’s nothing. I don’t have to remind you that your son almost died on his first C-rank mission, just because they couldn’t walk on water to surround their enemy.” Shikaku looked shocked, so did that mean that Shikamaru didn’t tell his father everything.</p><p>“As you all can see his potential is almost limitless and would be lost if I haven`t saved them. I think we all agree that we train slower, but more skilled Shinobi” Many nodded with him.</p><p>“Good, then let’s start with D-rank missions”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>